


Ever Dream

by Elbaf



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbaf/pseuds/Elbaf
Summary: -¿Cuánto más puedes seguir negando lo evidente? Tú ya no tienes una vida normal, no desde que ese hombre apareció - dijo su amiga dando un último trago a su cerveza.-Siento que no ha sido más normal en mi vida. Siento que es justo ahora cuando estoy donde tengo que estar... - respondió Anne, con una sonrisa distraída.-Creía conocerte bien, pero... Esto me supera, de verdad. No entiendo qué tiene ese tal Ace de especial.-¿Tú crees en fantasmas? - dijo mirándola a los ojos por primera vez, con una expresión traviesa.-Pues no... Y hasta donde yo sé... Tú tampoco.Anne solo se dedicó a sonreírle mientras, a su lado, un ser que no pertenecía a este mundo la observaba con la barbilla apoyada en las manos, como si todo su mundo se redujera a esa chica.Ella, le miraba de reojo, dispuesta a dejarse llevar por él a donde fuera. Incluso si tenía que dejarlo todo atrás.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO.

El fuego y la oscuridad se fundían en una constante e interminable danza. Los pocos curiosos que había en aquella isla, se habían alejado lo suficiente como para percibir apenas unas leves sombras que chocaban la una contra la otra, sin ser conscientes realmente de cuál de las dos iba tomando, poco a poco, ventaja. 

Con aquel último golpe, cayó de rodillas al suelo, jadeando y escupiendo sangre. Se limpió los restos del rojizo líquido que aún humedecía sus labios con el dorso de la mano y observó al hombre que se alzaba frente a él. Aunque se le notaba cansado por la pelea, su expresión era de absoluta confianza, consciente de que ya había vencido.

\- Puede que ganes hoy, pero nunca saldrás vivo del problema en el que te has metido, Teach - escupió con odio al orondo hombre que le miraba jadeando, pero divertido, como si todo aquello solo fuera un simple juego y no una pelea a muerte.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero tú ya no estarás aquí para verlo, comandante.

Con una estruendosa y odiosa risa, se lanzó de nuevo a por el chico, que, debido al sobreesfuerzo, fue incapaz de esquivar el golpe, cayendo al suelo, inmóvil.

Inerte.


	2. Sé que puedes verme

Era la quinta vez que miraba el reloj en los últimos quince minutos. El tiempo parecía que jugaba en su contra y no pasaba. Estático, asfixiante. Se removió inquieta en su asiento, incapaz de prestar atención a las palabras del hombre que, con una voz tremendamente monótona, hablaba y hablaba de algo de lo que ella había perdido el hilo hacía ya un buen rato.

Las clases de ese día estaban siendo extrañamente pesadas. Todas, sin excepción. A pesar de que era uno de los días más duros de la semana, el motivo no era ese, realmente. El problema era que llevaba ya unos días que no dormía demasiado bien. Algunos días apenas pegaba ojo, otros dormía muchas horas, pero no lograba descansar. Pero la noche anterior había sido especialmente inquietante. Una constante sensación de sentirse observada le había hecho despertarse varias veces y casi podría haber jurado haber visto unos profundos ojos negros que la escrutaban desde la silla del escritorio de su habitación. Era especialmente turbador si se tenía en cuenta que Anne vivía sola. 

Solo había dos cosas buenas en ese momento: la primera, es que era la última clase del día y, por fin, podría irse a descansar; la segunda, que era jueves y los viernes no tenía clase, por lo que por delante tenía tres largos días en los que recuperar el sueño perdido y, con un poco de suerte, poder descansar apropiadamente. Por dios que lo necesitaba como agua de mayo.

Cuando finalmente el profesor dio por terminada su explicación, Anne se levantó pesadamente de su asiento y recogió sus cosas, casi sin ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía, solo con la cabeza puesta en llegar por fin a su casa. Miró distraídamente los apuntes que había tomado aquel día: dos líneas. En dos horas de clase.

Fantástico.

\- No te agobies, te los mando esta noche por email – dijo una voz a su lado, que le hizo sobresaltarse levemente, casi hasta había olvidado que no estaba sola en aquel lugar. 

\- ¿Eh? - se giró hacia la dueña de la voz, con una sonrisa cansada- Te lo agradeceré mucho, de verdad, hoy no he sido precisamente productiva.

\- ¿Un mal día? - preguntó María, apoyándose en su mesa, mientras ella terminaba de recoger. María y Anne eran amigas desde que tenía memoria, eran casi hermanas y ambas siempre sabían exactamente cómo se sentía la otra. Habían sido un gran apoyo en momentos malos y la compañera perfecta de sus mayores éxitos. Por eso, no le costó lo más mínimo saber que su amiga no estaba al cien por cien, precisamente. 

\- Más bien una mala noche- contestó Anne, recargando la mochila sobre un único hombro. – Menudas pesadillas... No he dormido nada – comentó reprimiendo un bostezo, mientras ambas se dirigían fuera del aula, esquivando a la marabunta de compañeros que tenían la misma prisa que ellas por comenzar su fin de semana.

\- Si no vieras tantas películas de miedo...- dijo su amiga con una sonrisa cariñosa. Para ella no era un secreto que Anne adoraba ese género que, en lo personal, no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo.

\- No han tenido nada que ver, lo juro. Era un sueño raro... Era muy real, como si hubiera pasado de verdad – murmuró con la vista en el suelo y frunciendo los labios. Si se concentraba, aún podía sentir la misma inquietud que la noche anterior.

\- Básicamente como con todos los sueños - contestó su amiga con una risa – pero sabes que ninguno es real. Es lo bueno y lo malo de los sueños.

\- No te burles. Era como si alguien me estuviera mirando desde la silla de mi cuarto. Me despertaba cada media hora y juraría haber escuchado cómo me llamaba. Recuerdo unos ojos negros, profundos, observarme casi con demasiado interés, como si... como si pudieran leer mi alma.

\- Eso te pasa por ver tantas películas de miedo – dijo una tercera voz, poniéndose a la altura de las otras dos chicas.

\- Gracias por el interés, Ali, pero eso ya me lo ha dicho mi psicoanalista personal- dijo señalando a María, con un gesto cansado de la mano.

\- Bueno las opiniones van dos a cero, así que admite que algo de razón tengo, siempre lo hago – dijo su amiga, con una sonrisa triunfal y divertida. 

\- Chicas, llevo media vida disfrutando del cine de terror y nunca ha pasado nada. He visto las peores cosas que os podáis imaginar y nunca, jamás, me ha sucedido nada de esto. Además, hace mucho que no veo ninguna película de miedo, no tiene sentido que las pesadillas hayan empezado justo ahora – "Eso, si se tratan de pesadillas", pensó para sí misma, pero prefirió callárselo.

\- Pues trata de descansar hoy, a ver si mañana te levantas con mejor cuerpo. No os apetece una cerveza, ¿verdad? - dijo María, poniendo ojitos, como si supiera las respuestas de sus dos amigas. Anne realmente tenía ganas de pasar algo de tiempo con ellas, divertirse, reírse un rato y olvidarse un poco de todo lo que le rondaba la cabeza, pero su cansancio era tal que, simplemente no era capaz de ignorarlo. En lo que llevaban de conversación, ya había bostezado por lo menos tres veces.

\- Buff... - dijo dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante - si fuera más pronto sí, pero yo aún tengo un rato hasta mi casa. A lo que llegue serán más de las 10 y necesito una ducha antes de dormir. Por no hablar de que ni siquiera tengo la cena hecha... Quizá el lunes, que no tenemos clase el martes por la mañana. - dijo Anne con una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- Bueno, pero me la apunto, ¿de acuerdo? No te librarás de mí el lunes, señorita fantasmagórica - María señaló amenazadoramente a Anne con un dedo, como si realmente fuera a cumplir una terrible amenaza. 

\- Claro, claro- dijo la aludida entre risas. - Nos vemos el lunes, chicas. ¡Os quiero! – elevó la voz mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la universidad, separándose de sus amigas, que tomaban caminos opuestos.

\- Que te vaya bien con esos fantasmas, pichón.

\- ¡Cuida no te pase como a Bruce Willis y la muerta seas tú!

Anne simplemente se giró y con una sonrisa mientras sacaba la lengua les dedicó un corte de mangas bastante cómico. Decidió coger el bus para volver a su casa, podría ir andando, pero sentía que no aguantaría los tres cuartos de hora que tenía por delante si lo hacía. Además, hacía bastante frío aquel día y en el bus siempre conseguiría refugiarse del tiempo, al menos en parte. Lo único malo que le podía pasar era quedarse dormida. Y no es que no le pasara nunca, de hecho, más de una vez se había sorprendido a sí misma después de una siesta en un autobús, en clase o, incluso, a mitad de una comida. Pero, normalmente no le suponía mucho problema el quedarse dormida en prácticamente cualquier sitio.

Salvo si obviamos, claro está, el día que se recorrió más de media ciudad en autobús y se bajó cuando el conductor la despertó amablemente, aunque notablemente incómodo, cuando la ruta ya había finalizado. 

El trayecto fue tranquilo, a esa hora no había demasiada gente que tomase el autobús. La mayoría de la ciudad ya se encontraba guarecida en la seguridad de sus hogares con, seguramente, un plato caliente para cenar. Su estómago gruñó molesto y ella hizo un mohín. No tenía ganas de hacer nada de cenar.

La parada donde tenía que bajar no estaba excesivamente lejos de su casa, pero esa noche hacía un frío terrible. Acababa de comenzar el mes de noviembre y se estaba presentando incluso más frío de lo que cabría esperar. Si a eso le sumamos que, dada la hora que era, ya estaban todos los comercios cerrados y que había una niebla que no te dejaba ver a dos metros, el aspecto de su calle daba cierto mal rollo. Se dijo a sí misma que no fuera tonta y que llevaba 25 años pasando por esa calle. Tragó su miedo y continuó andando, sin detenerse a nada y apretando el paso. Ya podía ver la puerta de su casa y un sentimiento de tranquilidad le inundó el pecho. Ya casi podía sentir el agua caliente destensar sus músculos. Ya podía sentir la suavidad de sus sábanas rodear su cuerpo y abandonarse al sueño. Pero, para su sorpresa, algo perturbó su renovado estado de tranquilidad. Frente a ella, sentado en un banco, distinguió una sombra, que, por la forma era un hombre. Decidió ignorarlo, tenía la cabeza gacha, y sus ojos los tapaba un sombrero. Quizá estaba dormido, aunque con este frío... Casi estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa cuando, a sus espaldas escuchó:

-Buenas noches, señorita- dijo el hombre con una voz profunda y grave, pero bonita y dulce al mismo tiempo. No parecía ser un hombre mucho mayor que ella. Y la voz sonaba extraña, como si le hubiera hablado al aire, pero también con cierto deje de esperanza. Además, no pudo evitar pensar que conocía esa voz de algún sitio. Se hubiera jugado una mano a que ya la había escuchado antes. Y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando, en apenas una décima de segundo, su mente evocó la imagen de los ojos que la escrutaban con intensidad, en la noche anterior.

-Buenas noches a usted, también. - dijo ella cortésmente, pero presa del nerviosismo, casi con las llaves temblando en sus manos. Sin embargo, cuando se giró para cerrar tras de sí la puerta de casa, vio claramente la expresión del hombre. Puro asombro. Casi podría decirse que miedo. Tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa y los ojos la observaban de par en par. Pero eso era absurdo, tampoco le había dicho nada especial, ¿no? Sólo había sido educada. Pero, antes de poder reaccionar el muchacho salió corriendo hacia donde estaba ella, como si alcanzarla fuera su única meta en la vida. Anne, paralizada por el miedo sólo atinó a cerrar la puerta fuertemente antes de que él llegara y a sentarse en el suelo, tan alejada de la puerta como podía, con la espalda pegada a la pared y, ahora sí, temblando y no precisamente de frío. Observó horrorizada la imagen del hombre a través del cristal de su puerta. Pensó que lo golpearía, pero no lo hizo. Solo apoyó las manos con delicadeza y, alrededor de ellas, dibujando sus siluetas, pudo verse algo blanquecido, como si fuera hielo, formándose poco a poco.

\- ¿Puedes verme? Me has contestado, ¡sé que puedes verme! - decía él, casi gritando. Claro que podía verle... ¿cómo no iba a poder hacerlo? Esto se estaba pasando ya de extraño, incluso para ella. - Por favor, necesito respuestas. – siguió el chico, con una mirada casi desesperada. Anne no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, parecía alguien verdaderamente atormentado - ¿Por qué parezco invisible para todo el mundo? – dijo con un hilo de voz.

\- ¡Márchate! No sé quién eres, no te he visto en mi vida...- dijo Anne, entre sollozos, a punto de romper a llorar.

-Te equivocas...- había vuelto a bajar la cabeza y su rostro quedaba oculto de nuevo por su extraño sombrero. Aunque podía intuirse una sonrisa torcida en su voz. - Acabas de verme esta noche...

Y, sin más, desapareció. Aún le costó unos minutos lograr recuperarse. El corazón le latía desbocado, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, como si ya no hubiera espacio suficiente para él ahí. Jadeaba, casi sin aire y volver a ponerse en pie le estaba costando más trabajo del que le habría gustado reconocer. En ningún momento perdió de vista la puerta de su casa, ni siquiera cuando subió las escaleras pudo evitar girarse cada pocos peldaños, a comprobar que ese extraño hombre no la estaba siguiendo. 

Cuando entró en su apartamento, no pudo evitar apoyarse en la puerta, dejándose caer poco a poco, hasta acabar sentada en el suelo. Por fin había logrado calmar su corazón, aunque solo fuera levemente. Y tuvo la sensación de que, durante todo el tiempo que había empleado en subir las escaleras de su casa, había estado conteniendo la respiración. Sus dos gatas, las únicas que vivían en aquel lugar con ella, pronto se acercaron curiosas a saludar, frotando sus hocicos contra sus brazos. Sonrió y sintió alivio al no sentirse sola.

Se incorporó con mucha más facilidad de lo que lo había hecho en el portal y dejó el abrigo y la bufanda en el perchero que había en la entrada. Las gatas se cruzaron entre sus piernas maullando, interesadas. Le arrancaron una sonrisa y con palabras cariñosas se dirigió a ponerles un par de latas en sus comederos. Abrió la nevera y la observó, estaba prácticamente vacía. Rodó los ojos al ver un mensaje en la pizarra que tenía en la cocina: "hay que ir al súper". Miró a las gatas, que se relamían felices.

\- Alguna de las dos podría hacer algo por mantener esta casa, ¿no? Que si no es por mí aquí nos morimos las tres de hambre – dijo divertida, mientras las gatas comenzaban a jugar entre ellas – Eso, vosotras dos ignorad vuestras responsabilidades. 

Solía hablar a sus gatas a mendo, no es como si pudiera hablar con mucha más gente, después de todo. Era absurdo y era consciente de ello, pero su compañía le hacía sentir bien. Aún sonriendo, volvió a abrir la nevera, sacó un yogurt y una manzana y se sentó en la cocina a cenar algo. No es que fuera la cena más nutritiva del planeta, pero era algo rápido, fácil y le llenaba el estómago. En cuanto terminó, se fue directa al baño.

Comenzó a llenar la bañera, necesitaba relajarse, después de todo el día que había tenido. Mientras el agua hacía su trabajo, eligió una lista de reproducción tranquila, alguna buena banda sonora, la puso bajito, se desnudó y se metió en la bañera. Tal y como había evocado en su mente un rato antes, el agua caliente pronto comenzó a hacer su trabajo, destensando sus músculos y relajando su cuerpo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la música que la rodeaba, sintiendo cómo el cansancio de su cuerpo la abandonaba poco a poco, sumiéndola en un estado de pura relajación y tranquilidad.

De repente vio unos ojos negros, profundamente negros, que la miraban casi como si pudieran leer su alma. Era una mirada penetrante e intimidante, igual que la noche anterior. A pesar de que sabía que debía sentir miedo, a pesar de que sabía que aquellos ojos no la miraban de forma precisamente amistosa y, a pesar de que se había abrazo a sí misma, haciéndose un ovillo, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, algo le dijo que no debía temer a esos ojos. Que solo tenía que dejarse llevar. Y ella, se rindió ante ellos.

De repente, una voz extrañamente familiar dijo:

\- Sé que puedes verme... Anne.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada. El disco se había acabado y el agua estaba fría. Se había quedado dormida en la bañera. Ni siquiera sabía ya qué hora era, pero debía de rondar la medianoche. El sueño había sido muy parecido al de la noche anterior, pero esta vez la voz le había llamado por su nombre y ahora, estaba segura que era la misma voz que el chico del banco. Nada ni nadie podría convencerle de lo contrario, ni siquiera María.

-Voy a terminar por volverme loca. – se dijo mientras salía de la bañera. - Igual Ali y María tienen razón... Igual es todo sugestión por el cine de terror – dijo más por autoconvencerse a sí misma, que porque realmente lo pensara.

Es decir, seamos sinceros, es mucho mejor pensar que todo eso es cosa de tu cabeza, que por alguna extraña razón adora a Quentin Tarantino y a Wes Craven, que creer que un tipo extraño que ronda tu casa ha logrado colarse en ella y te observa dormir, mientras te llama por tu nombre.

Intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se dirigió a su habitación, se puso el pijama, se secó la humedad del pelo y se metió en la cama. Sus gatas pronto corrieron a acurrucarse con ella y comenzó a caer en un sueño profundo.

-Pero su voz era tan real... - comenzó a decir, acariciando las orejas de una de las mininas con suavidad - Esos ojos... Esa mirada... Tan real...- y, antes de que fuera realmente consciente de que había hablado en voz alta, cayó totalmente dormida.

En ese momento, un hombre con una sonrisa ladeada se sentaba en la silla de su habitación. Se apoyó en los reposabrazos y cruzó las piernas, en una postura relajada. Una de las gatas que había sobre la cama levantó la cabeza, mirándole con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas. La otra solo había alzado las orejas, pero no se movió. El hombre le devolvió la mirada, divertido. El animal, sintiéndose amenazado erizó el pelo de su lomo y bufó, molesto. 

El hombre sentado en la silla solo alzó el rostro y se llevó un dedo a los labios, mandándola callar. 

La gata obedeció.

La mañana llegó rápida y Anne abrió los ojos con pesadez, estirándose en la cama. No se había sentido tan inquieta como la noche anterior, aunque tampoco había tenido el sueño más reparador del mundo; pero se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir a un día más y, dadas las circunstancias en las que se había visto envuelta en las últimas horas, eso era decir mucho. Movió la mano, tanteando su mesilla y buscando algo. Cuando logró coger su teléfono móvil, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por la luz de la pantalla, antes de poder leer la hora.

\- Las diez y media... - dijo con la voz pastosa. Gruñó y se tapó la cara con la manta. Sabía que ya no iba a ser capaz de volver a dormirse, no una vez que se había despertado por sí misma. Ese día le habría encantado poder dormir hasta el mediodía, pero por lo visto tendría que hacer otros planes.

Con un bostezo, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, pero antes de salir de su cuarto, se dio la vuelta y buscó una sudadera para ponerse sobre el pijama. No se paró a pensar en el hecho de que, a pesar de que el pijama que llevaba era de invierno, de que no había ninguna ventana abierta y de que la calefacción central del edificio estaba encendida, ella tenía frío. 

Ya en la cocina, puso un par de rebanadas de pan en el tostador y puso una cafetera a calentar. Regresó a su cuarto, hizo la cama y recogió la ropa sucia del día anterior, llevándola a la lavadora, mientras el café se hacía y se tostaba el pan. Regresó a la cocina, untó un poco de mantequilla en las tostadas y se sirvió el café.

Mientras desayunaba, planeó mentalmente su día. No quería regresar tarde a casa, no tenía ninguna gana de volver a encontrarse al loco de la noche anterior. Porque, esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado: ese tipo era un loco, pues solo un loco se comportaría como lo hizo él, ¿no? Sacudió la cabeza y sacó al extraño hombre de ella, ahora no era momento para pararse a pensar en eso. Ese hombre ya le había asustado lo suficiente la noche anterior como para seguir dándole importancia.

Se quiso centrar en lo que tendría que hacer ese día.

Al ser su último año de carrera, la universidad le obligaba a realizar un trabajo bastante extenso y defenderlo frente a un tribunal. No le hacía ninguna gracia, pero si quería terminar su carrera no tenía más opción. Al menos, había podido escoger el tema del trabajo y estaba bastante contenta con él. Tenía la taza en las manos y soplaba distraída el humo del café, mientras una sonrisa se coló traviesa en sus labios, al recordar su elección.

Piratas.

Siempre le habían encantado los piratas. Por alguna extraña razón, era un tema que, desde bien niña, había surgido en su interior cuando su abuela le leyó un poema de un tal José de Espronceda. Y, conforme los años fueron pasando, esa fascinación por los piratas no había hecho más que aumentar y crecer de forma exponencial. De modo que, cuando tuvo que escoger un tema para poder graduarse en su carrera, Historia, apenas se tuvo que parar a pensarlo. 

Sin embargo, era consciente de que la mayoría de las cosas que había en Internet sobre los piratas no eran más que publicaciones poco serias o blogs de personas que decían de sí mismas que eran investigadores, pero ninguna de esas cosas tenía validez en un trabajo académico, por no decir que la mayoría de ellas eran más ideas románticas sobre los piratas que datos y hechos históricos. Los libros que ella tenía sobre el tema no estaban mal, tampoco, pero si quería encontrar información más concreta y en cantidades mayores, no tenía más remedio que dirigirse a la biblioteca de su universidad. Suspiró. Le hubiera gustado quedarse en su casa tirada en el sofá viendo una película.

Resignada, fregó la taza, el plato y el cuchillo y puso un poco de pienso a sus gatas que, por alguna razón que ella no lograba entender del todo, no se separaban de ella. Es decir, siempre la estaban rondando, pero en esa ocasión era diferente. Normalmente estaban pidiendo mimos, jugando entre ellas o intentando subirse a su regazo. Pero, esa mañana, estaban las dos sentadas a su lado, mirando un punto fijo de la cocina, alerta.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa hoy? Estáis actuando raro... - cuando fue a acariciar la cabeza de una de ellas, el animal soltó un gruñido sin apartar la vista – Ey, ¿qué ocurre? No hay nada ahí, dejad de hacer eso... Da miedo – a pesar de que lo dijo divertida, no era mentira en absoluto. Después de lo que había vivido los días anteriores, que sus gatas actuasen así no era para nada tranquilizador.

Miró al punto en el que las gatas miraban. Era la silla del otro lado de la mesa, justo frente a donde ella había desayunado. Y, aunque lo quería negar con fuerza, no pudo evitar notar que la silla estaba separada de donde tenía que estar, como si alguien se hubiera sentado ahí. Trató de recordar. Normalmente se sentaba justo en el lugar en el que había desayunado, pero quizá la noche anterior, debido al cansancio, no se había dado cuenta y había cenado ahí y no donde siempre. 

Ella sabía que era mentira. Sabía que no se había sentado ahí. Pero era la única explicación lógica posible. Porque lo único que se le ocurría, además de eso, era que alguien más se hubiera sentado ahí y eso... eso no era una opción. No ahora, no después de lo de anoche. 

Con las manos casi temblando se dirigió a la silla y, de un golpe, la volvió a poner en su sitio, pegada a la mesa. Sin embargo, lo notó. Algo no iba bien. La silla pesaba. Pesaba como si alguien estuviera ahí. En el momento en el que tocó la silla, las gatas bufaron casi desesperadas y salieron corriendo de la cocina, pero quedándose en la puerta, expectantes, sin dejar de mirar al mismo punto. 

Anne se separó del mueble como si quemara y miró a aquel lugar, con los ojos como platos. Aquello sí que no lo podía seguir ignorando, aquello era demasiado extraño y no podía seguir negándose que había algo muy chocante en todo eso. Nunca había creído en fantasmas, joder, ni siquiera creía en dios. Pero las señales estaban ahí y se había vuelto imposible ignorarlas. Asustada, retrocedió hasta llegar a la puerta.

\- No tiene gracia... Esto no tiene ninguna gracia... - susurró con voz muy bajita. Pero, gracias al cielo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Por otra parte, era lo lógico. No había nadie ahí que pudiera responderle, por lo que nadie debía hacerlo. En un movimiento rápido, cogió a las gatas en brazos y fue corriendo a su habitación. Se encerró y las dejó en el suelo.

Quería salir de casa, pero no podía salir en pijama. Estuvo a punto de reprimir una risa, "María lo habría hecho", pensó por un corto momento, casi divertida. Tenía que vestirse y, por alguna tremendamente estúpida razón, si había un fantasma ahí, no iba a dejar que la viera desnuda. Como si eso fuera lo peor que podría pasarle. Sea lo que fuera que hubiera ahí, las gatas lo veían. Y, si se comportaban normal, ella podría cambiarse tranquila. A los pocos segundos, las gatas se subieron a su cama y se tumbaron, juntas, mucho más tranquilas que en la cocina, lo que le tranquilizó a ella también y se dispuso a coger la ropa que llevaría aquel día. Unos pantalones negros largos, una camiseta roja de manga corta, una sudadera gris y sus inseparables botas negras. Comenzó a vestirse, alternando la vista entre la puerta de su habitación y las gatas, que seguían tumbadas en la cama.

Al otro lado, un hombre miraba la puerta con una ceja alzada. No le costaría nada. Esa chica era idiota si pensaba que una estúpida puerta de madera iba a impedirle el paso. Sin embargo, no iba a entrar. Ante todo, era un caballero, o eso se decía a sí mismo. Igual que no había entrado en su cuarto de baño, salvo cuando ella no estaba, no iba a entrar mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Sonrió.

Aunque ella no se daría cuenta, solo tenía que echar una miradita rápida... Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta volvió a abrirse y la chica salió vestida, con una mochila en el hombro y se lanzó hacia la salida. Cogió la bufanda y el abrigo y salió del lugar, sin siquiera esperar a ponérselos.

Soltó una pequeña risa al verla. No había sido su intención asustarla, pero al parecer lo había conseguido con creces. Se encogió de hombros, no era la reacción que esperaba causar en las mujeres, pero al menos era una reacción. Siguió a la chica a donde quiera que fuera.

Igual que llevaba haciendo unas cuantas semanas.

Al llegar a la biblioteca de su facultad, ya se sentía mucho más cómoda y tranquila. Estaba rodeada de gente y no le había pasado nada más que pudiera ser considerado paranormal ni remotamente. Con más seguridad en sí misma, se dirigió a una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar, donde apenas sería molestada o interrumpida. Dejó su abrigo y sacó unos folios y el estuche, para después dirigirse a la estantería dedicada a la historia universal de los siglos XVI y XVII. Mientras buscaba algún libro que pudiera serle de utilidad entre la montaña que tenía frente a ella, a su derecha, un ruido sordo la alertó. Un libro de piratas había caído al suelo desde una de las repisas.

\- No otra vez... - dijo en un murmullo, nuevamente asustada. Pero, de pronto, una ráfaga de aire comenzó a hacer que las páginas del libro pasaran rápido, hasta detenerse en una de ellas. Miró a su alrededor: no había ninguna ventana abierta. Negó con la cabeza, aquello no era propio de ella. Solo se había autogestionado por lo de aquel sueño y el loco de la noche anterior. No había ningún fantasma, solo eran estúpidas y desquiciantes casualidades.

No había nadie en su casa, no había nadie sentado en su silla esa mañana y, desde luego, no había nadie que se dedicase a tirar libros al suelo y a pasar sus páginas como si fuera alguna especie de bibliotecario fantasma. Negó con la cabeza y, sintiéndose estúpida se agachó a coger el libro. Pero se volvió a quedar helada. 

El libro se había quedado abierto en una página en la que se veía una imagen de un chico joven, más o menos de su edad. Le sonreía con una expresión socarrona, como si lo supiera todo de ella. Con un dedo, sujetaba la solapa de su sombrero, un sombrero que ella ya había visto la noche anterior. Observó su rostro y, por un instante, sintió alivio.

El chico de la imagen y el hombre de la noche anterior tenían un ligero parecido, pero no eran la misma persona. Seamos sinceros, a nadie le hace gracia ser perseguido por un fantasma, pero si ese fantasma, encima era el de un pirata, el asunto se volvía incluso más turbio. Se decidió a leer el pie de foto, alzando una ceja.

"Ace, el portugués. Famoso pirata de finales del siglo XVI que aterrorizó los mares del Caribe por su tremenda fuerza. De él se decía que, cuando atacaba, el mismo infierno se hacía presente en la tierra. A pesar de su fuerza, murió joven, según las fuentes, salvando la vida a un hermano".

Se permitió sentir una leve punzada de pena por aquel hombre, pero luego reaccionó. Sea quien fuera el hombre de la imagen, no era el mismo que la noche anterior. Y tampoco le cuadraba mucho que fuera un descendiente suyo. Además, ¿qué relación podría haber entre el supuesto fantasma que aterrorizaba a sus gatas y tiraba libros de estanterías ajenas con el loco de la noche anterior?

Cerró el libro con un ruido sordo y lo volvió a dejar en la repisa de la estantería, aparentando una seguridad que flaqueaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Casualidades, nada más – se volvió a repetir, de regreso a su mesa.

Llevaba ya un buen rato trabajando, faltarían poco más de treinta minutos para la hora de comer. Estaba tan absorta recogiendo notas, que apenas se dio cuenta de que se había puesto la sudadera de nuevo, pues había comenzado a hacer frío otra vez. Cuando se percató de que, incluso así seguía teniendo frío, trató de girarse a ver qué ventana era la que estaba abierta y poder cerrarla. Entonces, le volvió a ver.

Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que había justo tras su mesa, mirándola, con expresión divertida. Le alzó una ceja y tocó su sombrero con la mano, a modo de saludo. El hombre de la noche anterior volvía a estar ahí, a su alcance. Al principio sintió miedo, no iba a negarlo. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaban en un lugar lleno de gente, si quería hacerle algo, no iba a tener la menor oportunidad. Si Anne tenía pensado hacerle frente de algún modo, el momento oportuno era justo ese. Así que, reunió toda la seguridad en sí misma que le quedaba y pensó que, dadas las circunstancias, era mucho mejor enfrentarse a un loco que a un fantasma. Así que, decidida, se levantó y, con paso firme fue hasta plantarse frente a él, que no había apartado la mirada de ella, ni había variado su expresión. Bufó antes de hablar.

\- ¿Qué mierda te crees que haces aquí? – dijo con voz firme, pero sin elevar el tono, estaban en una biblioteca, después de todo. El chico se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre sus piernas.

\- Así que yo estaba en lo cierto... - volvió a decir con esa misma voz que Anne ya sentía que había escuchado demasiadas veces – Puedes verme.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de decir estupideces? Claro que te veo, ¿cómo no iba a verte? – esa conversación no estaba yendo exactamente por donde ella quería, pero tampoco estaba del todo mal comprobar el grado de locura al que podía llegar ese hombre. Quizá era un loco inofensivo. Solo quizá.

\- Eres la única que puede – dijo cambiando su expresión por primera vez a una levemente melancólica.

\- ¿Y no has pensado que quizá soy la única lo suficientemente idiota como para responderte? Quizá lo único que pasa es que la gente te ve, pero te ignora porque te dedicas a asustar a las personas – el hombre no pudo evitar carcajearse ante la respuesta de la chica - ¿Podrías no hacer tanto ruido, por favor? Por si no lo has notado estamos en una biblioteca y la gente suele estar aquí en silencio – algo en la mirada del chico no le gustó lo más mínimo. Si hubiera sido un niño, habría tenido la misma cara que pone un infante segundos antes de hacer una gran, gran, gran travesura. Se levantó y dio unos pasos alejado de ella, situándose a la vista de prácticamente todo el mundo. Alzó los brazos y, antes de que Anne pudiera reaccionar, alzó la voz.

\- ¡¡Hola a todo el mundo!! ¿¡Os estoy molestando!?

Anne palideció. No le gustaba llamar mucho la atención y, gracias a ese idiota, ahora se iba a montar una buena en mitad de la biblioteca. Seguro que venía la seguridad del campus y se lo llevaba de allí en volandas. Eso podría ser algo bueno para ella porque, al fin, conseguiría librarse de él. Sin embargo, como a ese idiota se le ocurriese decir que ella le había instigado a hacerlo o algo similar, el asunto se iba a tornar muy feo para ella.

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie alzó la vista y nadie parecía ser consciente del hecho de que había un pirado gritando en mitad del lugar. Volvió a mirarle, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba casi a su lado. Su boca estaba seca, no podría haber pronunciado palabra de haber querido hacerlo.

\- Te lo dije – murmuró él, acercándose cada vez más – Solo tú puedes verme... Y quiero saber por qué.

Se echó unos pasos hacia atrás, asustada, alejándose de él. Aquello era lo más extraño que había visto en su vida. Incluso más que lo de la silla o lo de sus gatas. Aquello era real. Y, aunque su mente buscaba a toda velocidad una respuesta lógica para aquella situación no lograba dar con ella. Le volvió a faltar el aire. Se dio la vuelta y en un par de zancadas llegó hasta la mesa en la que había estado trabajando hasta hace unos minutos, dispuesta a recoger sus cosas y huir de ahí.

Pero él ya estaba allí, sentado en una silla, frente a ella.

\- ¿Cómo demonios...? – murmuró casi incapaz de asustarse más de lo que ya lo estaba - ¿Cómo... has hecho eso? – el chico reprimió una risita.

\- Soy rápido – y esa estúpida sonrisa socarrona marca de la casa volvió a adornar su rostro.

\- Eres... te diviertes con todo esto, ¿verdad? – dijo en un gruñido. Se sentó y encaró al chico. A cada segundo que pasaba su miedo se convertía en enfado. Y Anne molesta era una mujer de temer.

\- No te imaginas cuánto. Te ves adorable cuando te enfadas, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?

\- ¿Y a ti que la gente viene a la biblioteca a estudiar? Déjame tranquila, seas quien seas y búscate a alguien más a quien molestar. No estoy de humor.

\- Oh, ¿te distraigo? – se inclinó sobre la mesa, estirando los brazos, casi llegando hasta donde estaba ella.

\- Constantemente – dijo ella con tono cortante.

\- Te pido disculpas en ese caso – dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza y sujetando la solapa de su sombrero, aunque sin dejar de sonreír – Pero eres fascinante, no puedo evitar acercarme a ti. Eres como un imán. – Anne le miró con una expresión confundida. Eso había sonado mucho peor de lo que debería.

\- Y tú eres un maldito acosador. Déjame trabajar en p... - pero no llegó a terminar la frase, cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro y casi le provoca un infarto.

\- Anne, ¿con quién hablas? – preguntó un chico a su lado, reconoció la voz como la de uno de sus amigos de la universidad. Estudiaban carreras diferentes, pero salían a tomar cervezas de vez en cuando. Cuando Anne se giró a mirar hacia donde había estado el chico del sombrero, encontró la silla vacía. Suspiró. Había llegado un momento en el que ya no sabía ni cómo reaccionar ante lo que le estaba pasando. Y, por supuesto, contárselo a alguien no era una opción. El psiquiátrico, cuanto más lejos, mejor, gracias.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Pues... no, nada. Estaba hablando sola. Es el maldito trabajo de fin de grado, me tiene muy ofuscada y a veces mantengo acaloradas conversaciones conmigo misma sobre si fue buena idea escoger esta carrera...

\- Bueno, mujer... Aún quedan muchos meses para la defensa del trabajo, solo estamos en noviembre y, hasta junio... - dijo con una amable sonrisa, sentándose en la silla contigua.

\- Ya, ya, lo sé... Pero aún así... Quiero que salga bien, quiero hacer un buen trabajo – suspiró rendida, el chico volvió a sonreírle.

\- Siempre lo haces, Anne. Si alguien puede hacer un buen trabajo sobre piratas, eres tú – el chico pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Anne, acercándose a ella, tratando de animarla. Sin embargo, la silla en la que estaba sentado se fue hacia atrás con un chirrido, haciéndole caer de culo.

\- ¡Erik! ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó asustada, cogió su mano ayudándole a levantarse. Le observó preocupada, más de lo que debería, tal vez - ¿Cómo...?

\- Ah, lo siento, debí sentarme muy al borde de la silla y al moverme resbalé – dijo casi más para sí mismo que para ella. Anne no estaba muy convencida de ello, pero no iba a confesarle sus sospechas. Con suerte, Erik se contentaría con su propia explicación y no le daría más vueltas al asunto. Se sobaba el culo, dolorido, mientras intentaba sonreír a la chica – No te preocupes, últimamente ando muy despistado.

\- Si tú lo dices... - respondió ella no muy segura – Iba a irme a comer algo ahora, ¿te apuntas? – Erik le observó con una mirada de disculpa.

\- No puedo... Mi hermano está enfermo y tengo que hacer yo la comida hoy... pero sabes que me hubiera encantado – desde que se había levantado no soltaba su mano y la había empezado a acariciar con el pulgar – Hablando de eso... iba a ir con él a un concierto esta noche, pero él no se va a mover de la cama en un par de días. Me sobra una entrada, ¿te apetece venir?

\- Esta noche... - dijo pensativa. Eso implicaba que no estaría en su casa tantas horas, lo cual estaba bien, porque se alejaría de lo que fuera que pululaba por su hogar. Sin embargo, tendría que regresar tarde a casa, por lo que las probabilidades de volver a ver al desquiciante chico del sombrero aumentaban, aunque bien era cierto que, por lo visto, podía aparecer donde le diera la gana y cuando le diera la gana. Pareció pensarlo por más rato del que a Erik le habría gustado – Deja que me lo piense, ¿sí? Te llamo esta tarde y te lo confirmo.

\- De acuerdo, Anne. Hablamos más tarde, entonces – casi a regañadientes, soltó su mano y le revolvió el pelo. No tardó en alejarse de ella, despidiéndose con un gesto. Cuando hubo salido por la puerta, Anne comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

\- Sé que has sido tú, idiota – dijo sin mirar a ningún sitio en concreto.

Juró haber escuchado una suave risa a su izquierda. Y negaría hasta las últimas consecuencias que ese sonido le había hecho sonreír.

No le volvió a ver, pero algo le decía que ese chico seguía ahí, con ella. Llegados a este punto, había empezado a darle vueltas a un asunto. Era demasiada coincidencia que los sueños, el supuesto fantasma y ese chico hubieran aparecido al mismo tiempo. Incluso le parecía absurdo pensar que no estuvieran, de algún modo, relacionados. ¿Podría ese chico ser lo que sea que hubiera en su casa? Lo único que le hacía no estar del todo segura, era que ella podía verle, pero, en su casa, no fue capaz de ver a nadie en la cocina. ¿Es posible que solo le viera cuando a él le daba la gana? Y, en ese caso, ¿por qué con el resto de la gente no era así? ¿Por qué cuando ella podía claramente oírle y verle, nadie más parecía poder hacerlo? Movió el cuello, haciéndolo crujir con suavidad, pensar en todo eso le estaba volviendo a hacer acumular estrés y no tenía ninguna gana de volver a pasar un día como el de ayer.

Entró en la cafetería y pidió un bocadillo con un refresco, sentándose en una de las mesas para comer, mientras repasaba sus notas. Estaba inquieta porque no sabía hasta qué punto estaba sola o la estaban observando, pero se relajó notablemente al ver a un hombre entrar en la cafetería, con una suave sonrisa y dirigirse a ella.

\- Anne, ¿cómo te va? – era un hombre unos cuantos años mayor que ella. Con el pelo negro como el tizón, los ojos azules y bastante más alto que ella. Su nombre era Nicolás, había sido profesor suyo durante la carrera y, actualmente, era el encargado de dirigirle el trabajo de piratas que llevaba entre manos. Aunque la especialidad de este profesor era la arqueología, tenían una buena relación y había accedido amablemente a ayudarla.

\- Nico, hola. Pues aquí estoy, intentando poner en orden mis notas – dijo con una sonrisa algo culpable. Una de las cosas que siempre le recriminaba su profesor era que debía aprender a organizarse mejor, o acabaría siendo engullida por tanta información.

\- Creo que te agobias muy rápido – dijo indicando al camarero que tomaría lo mismo que ella – Aún falta mucho para la defensa y llevas mucho trabajo adelantado.

\- Ya, pero... es que el tema me apasiona – murmuró algo avergonzada, agachando la mirada y jugueteando con la anilla de la lata de refresco que tenía entre las manos.

\- Supongo que sé cómo te sientes... A mí también me apasiona lo que hago – respondió sonriendo con calma. Era un hombre que siempre conseguía hacerle sentir tranquila respecto a las decisiones que tomaba en su carrera – Pero tampoco debes dejar que tus pasiones te impidan ver más allá de ellas.

Anne asintió y, mientras repasaban algunas cosas, terminaron de comer. El chico por supuesto estaba ahí al lado, sin dejarse ver, pero sin perderse nada, especialmente porque había un detalle que no podía dejar pasar por alto. Aquel hombre, ese profesor le sonaba de algo. Mucho, como si ya lo conociera de antes. Sin embargo, por más que le observaba no lograba descifrar qué era.

Cuando Anne se levantó de ahí y se despidió del profesor, la siguió hasta el autobús. Al principio le habían asustado esas cosas tan inmensas, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que eran, pero luego había descubierto que la gente solo los empleaba durante un rato. Y que Anne cogía siempre el mismo, en el mismo lugar, hasta el mismo destino. Así que supuso que serían alguna forma de llegar más rápido a los sitios. Normalmente iba de pie, siempre cerca de ella, sin quitarle el ojo de encima, como si quisiera saber la respuesta a la pregunta que llevaba tantas semanas haciéndose. De entre todas las personas, ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué solo ella? Pero las respuestas nunca llegaron, por lo que, finalmente, tuvo que ser algo más directo y tratar entablar conversación con la chica, pero los resultados habían sido desastrosos. Solo había logrado asustarla y hacerle creer que era algún tipo de loco.

Aunque, a veces, podía ser divertido. Su infantil intento de esconderse de él en su habitación, su reprimenda por ser demasiado ruidoso en la biblioteca... Sí, las reacciones de esa chica podían ser bastante divertidas y él las recordaba sonriendo con cariño.

Ya había bajado del autobús y sintió que su estómago se encogía al acercarse a la puerta de su casa, pero, por fortuna, el chico del sombrero no se encontraba cerca. ¿Quizá sería porque había más gente, al ser más temprano? Se encogió de hombros, sacó las llaves de su mochila y abrió la puerta de casa. Pero tuvo que ahogar un pequeño grito al entrar. 

Quiso insultarle en muchos idiomas, pero solo conocía uno.

\- ¿¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso, maldito imbécil!? – jadeó con la mano en el pecho. El chico respondió con su habitual y tremendamente molesta sonrisa.

\- La verdad es que no. Es divertido verte tener micro infartos cada vez que me ves.

\- Yo sí que te voy a dar a ti micro infarto. Más te vale que dejes de seguirme, idiota... – dijo alzando la voz y acercándose a él con un dedo amenazador. Eso pareció divertirle aún más

\- Oh... ¿Eso es una amenaza? Dime, ¿qué me harás, si no lo hago? – se apoyó en la pared y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

\- Denunciarte a la policía. Por acosador.

Supo que había dicho una inmensa tontería incluso antes de que el chico rompiera a reír con fuerza. Se sujetó el estómago con las manos y se limpió un par de lágrimas.

\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? ¿Denunciarme a la policía? Venga, estás escribiendo cosas sobre piratas, tienes que tener amenazas mejores que esa.

\- Fingiré que no existes – dijo muy segura de sí misma – Ignoraré tu molesta presencia, tus comentarios mordaces y cualquier maldita cosa que te plantees hacerme por incordiar. 

El chico se había puesto muy serio de pronto. Casi demasiado.

\- No te atreverás a hacer eso... - gruñó frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba, Señorito Del Sombrero Extraño? – él la miró sin entender, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros – Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, ¿cómo esperas que te lla...?

\- Ace – dijo cortando sus palabras – Mi nombre es Ace, Portgas D. Ace – ahora fue el turno de ella de mirarle asustada.

\- Entonces es cierto... Estás relacionado con ese pirata... - dijo en un murmullo – Tú fuiste quien sacó el libro de la estantería, quien lo abrió...

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo, exactamente, te ha costado deducir todo eso, Anne? – él había recuperado su mueca burlona, pero ella cambió de la confusa a una aún más confusa.

\- ¿Y tú cómo diablos sabes mi nombre? No es como si te lo hubiera dicho antes – él rodó los ojos, como si toda esta conversación fuera tremendamente aburrida. Ella le alzó una ceja en señal de advertencia.

\- He tenido que aguantar a un idiota pegado a ti que lo ha dicho al menos tres veces. Que no me oigan a mí no significa que yo no esté obligado a soportar los patéticos intentos de ese tío de ligar contigo, ¿sabes? – ahora la que se reía era ella. Esto era como un partido de tenis, cada vez que uno abría la boca, el otro pasaba de divertido a molesto, para devolver la pelota en la siguiente frase.

\- Espera, espera, espera... - dijo sin terminar de creerse lo que iba a decir - ¿Estás celoso?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – se atrevió a replicar, pero sus mejillas se habían puesto de un curioso y suave tono carmesí.

\- Pero qué tierno, Ace... El sonrojo resalta tus pecas, ¿sabes? – el bufó, molesto y se lanzó contra ella, que retrocedió por instinto hasta la pared, asustada de verdad, sin una pizca de diversión en sus ojos. Había colocado los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y la miraba con mucha intensidad.

\- No juegues conmigo, Anne... No soy alguien con quien te gustaría tener problemas – ella tragó duro y le devolvió la mirada, como un cervatillo cegado por las luces de un coche – Que te haya dicho mi nombre no significa que puedas tomarte estas confianzas – ella recuperó valor de donde no sabía que había y le encaró.

\- Pero, sin embargo, tú sí puedes venir a joder mi vida con tus tonterías. Me sigues, te cuelas en mis conversaciones, en mi casa, en mi trabajo. No sé quién coño te crees que eres Portgas D. Ace, pero a mí tampoco me gusta que jodan conmigo. Y, ahora, te agradecería que te apartaras y me dejaras irme a mi casa – él volvió a mirarla con suficiencia.

\- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre que me aparte y no? – susurró acercándose aún más a ella.

\- Aléjate de mí, Ace. Ahora mismo – gruñó, amenazadora.

\- No – respondió sin más, volviendo a sonreír de lado.

Entonces, ella alzó los brazos y trató de apartarle de un empujón, pero sus manos traspasaron su cuerpo como si hubiera intentado atrapar el aire. Soltó un pequeño grito por la impresión y él sonrió aún más.

\- ¿No estarías intentando tocar a un fantasma, verdad, Anne?

Ella le miró horrorizada, confirmando sus temores y comenzando a sentir que faltaba el aire en su pecho. Lo llevaba sospechando buena parte del día, pero una cosa era sospecharlo y otra, reafirmarlo de esa manera. Aún asustada, se dejó caer con la espalda apoyada en la pared y terminó sentada en el suelo. Ace se agachó a su altura, observándola. Y fueron sus ojos lo último que vio antes de desmayarse en el portal de su casa.


	3. ¿Tú crees en fantasmas?

Vale, esto no había salido como él había planeado en absoluto. Se mantuvo mirándola un rato y se sintió idiota cuando trató de zarandearla por los hombros. ¿No había sido él mismo el que le había dicho que era estúpido siquiera pensar en tocarle? Si él había intentado eso mismo simplemente era por pura desesperación.   
\- Santa mierda, ¿y si la he matado del susto? – dijo empezando a entrar en pánico – Calma, Ace. No, no es posible. Ella solo… solo… - se acercó todo lo que pudo hasta su cuerpo y sintió que respiraba acompasadamente – Bien, al menos sé que está viva.   
Comenzó a andar en círculos por el portal, despeinándose el pelo, totalmente nervioso, buscando algún tipo de solución. Y aún se puso peor cuando la puerta se abrió y entró una señora mayor, pelirroja, algo gruesa y con un cigarrillo en la boca. Tenía el pelo trenzado e iba profiriendo groserías sobre los críos con los que se había cruzado en la calle, mientras volvía del supermercado. Decidió dejar que ella hiciera algo por Anne.  
\- Malditos mocosos, se creen que la ciudad es suya. ¡Por mí como si se van del barrio y no vuelven nun…! – se quedó de piedra al ver a la chica ahí tumbada. Se acercó corriendo, soltando las bolsas de la compra y le puso la mano en la frente – Anne… Oye, Anne… Chica, ¿estás bien?  
Pero, como la chica no respondía, se la subió al hombro y entró al ascensor, pulsando el piso de su casa.  
\- Espero que ese idiota de Grant esté en casa – dijo mirando a la chica en el reflejo del cristal – Voy a necesitar ayuda contigo…  
En cuanto pasó por su puerta, llamó a su marido a gritos, que salió con cara de malas pulgas y el puño el alto. El hombre era más alto que ella, y se notaba que, cuando fue joven, se había cuidado bastante. Tenía el pelo corto y una perilla bastante poblada, aunque ya estaba todo totalmente cubierto de canas. Era un ex general del ejército y aún le quedaba algo del carácter militar de su juventud. Pero eso no le impedía vestir una camisa hawaiana que le restaba toda la seriedad que podía llegar a tener.  
\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que gritar tanto, Carla? – dijo metiéndose el meñique de la otra mano en la nariz – Ni que nos estuvieran invadiendo.  
\- ¿Qué invadir ni qué invadir? ¡Baja al portal! Me he dejado las bolsas de la compra ahí.  
El hombre iba a replicar, a punto de soltarle un puñetazo en la cabeza, cuando vio a la chica desmayada. Salió a por las bolsas sin rechistar y, al volver, vio que Carla la había tumbado en el sofá y trataba de hacerla despertar.  
\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó asustado, también. Esa chiquilla era vecina suya desde hacía unos pocos años y el matrimonio le había cogido cierto cariño.  
\- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Estaba así cuando llegué al portal. Tal vez se desvaneció por cansancio.  
\- Estos niños de hoy en día… ¡No aguantan nada! Si hubiera hecho la mili…  
No terminó la frase porque Carla le dedicó una de esas miradas que derriten el hielo. Era un claro “si no vas a ayudar, lárgate de aquí”. El hombre simplemente cerró la boca y se sentó en el sillón que había junto al sofá en el que estaba la chica, sin quitarle la vista de encima.  
Ace estaba muy confundido. Se había alejado de ellos, pero no les quitaba el ojo de encima. Era cierto que no podían verle, ni sentirle, por lo que no habría problema por eso. Pero a Ace ya le habían atravesado las suficientes personas como para darse cuenta de que no era una sensación agradable. De modo que mantuvo las distancias intentando descubrir por qué esa situación se le antojaba tan jodidamente familiar, como si la hubiera vivido antes, como si conociera a esas personas de algo.   
Unos minutos más tarde, pudo, por fin, suspirar algo aliviado, pues la chica poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos. Se sobaba la cabeza, como si le hubieran estampado un yunque con fuerza. Se sentó y trató de enfocar a las dos personas que estaban con ella en ese salón.   
\- ¿Ace? – fue lo primero que preguntó. El aludido la miró sorprendido, pero estaba seguro de que, en ese momento, ni siquiera ella podía verle, pues él así lo quería. Las otras dos personas que estaban junto a ella, la observaban curiosos.  
\- ¿Ace? – preguntó Carla, mientras algo en el interior del chico se removía al escuchar su nombre en esa voz. Una sensación nostálgica, pero agradable – ¿Es algún amigo tuyo? ¿Es quién te ha dejado así? – Anne sonrió, negando con suavidad.   
\- No, no… Esto es… solo he estado trabajando mucho y durmiendo poco, Carla. Lamento haberos preocupado a ti y a Grant.  
\- ¡No digas eso, mocosa! – intervino el hombre – Eres prácticamente de la familia – la chica sonrió de nuevo, pero con mucha más tranquilidad. Fue a decir algo más, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el timbre de la puerta.  
Grant se dirigió a abrir, encontrándose con su único hijo, que venía a visitarle con su nieto, apenas unos años menor que Anne. No eran familia de sangre de Carla, pues eran del primer matrimonio que había tenido Grant, cuando era más joven, pero la mujer los quería igual que si lo fueran.  
\- ¡¡Rufi!! – dijo el abuelo con una alegría que solo mostraba con su nieto - ¡Qué mayor estás!  
\- Ya te he dicho que no le llames así, viejo – dijo su hijo con un gruñido, a lo que su padre solo se soltó a reír.  
Y es que el viejo había tomado la costumbre de llamar a su nieto Rufi, como diminutivo de rufián, algo que se había extendido tanto, que muy poca gente se sabía realmente el nombre del chico. En cuanto el aludido entró al salón y vio a Anne, fue corriendo a saltar sobre ella, a pesar de los gritos de Carla, exigiéndole que se comportase y que tuviera cuidado con la chica.  
Por su parte, Ace, miraba a Rufi con una gran sonrisa. No sabía quién era, no había visto esa cara en su vida, pero sintió, por un pequeño momento, que, si tuviera que dar la vida por ese monito molesto, la daría sin arrepentirse lo más mínimo.  
Desde que Anne se había mudado a la antigua casa de su abuela, en el piso superior a la casa de Carla y Grant, hace apenas cuatro años, la relación entre el matrimonio y la chica había sido bastante buena. Tanto que, cuando Rufi era más pequeño, cogió la costumbre de pasar algunas tardes con ella en su casa, jugando con las gatas (por alguna extraña razón, le parecía muy divertido lanzarlas al aire para comprobar si era cierto que siempre caían de pie), y vaciando su nevera. A ella no le importaba lo más mínimo y, de hecho, llegó a desarrollar mucho cariño por él.  
Cuando se hubo recuperado del todo, después de tomarse un té y de prometer a la familia mil veces que iba a descansar y que se iba a tomar el resto del fin de semana para relajarse, cogió sus cosas, se despidió de ellos y regresó a su casa, donde se dejó caer rendida en el sofá  
Alzó una ceja, mirando a sus dos gatas que se mantenían en una esquina del salón, mirando fijamente el sofá que había a la derecha del sillón en el que se había sentado ella. Alertas. Inquietas.  
\- Sé que estás aquí, ¿sabes? – murmuró cansada, con los ojos entrecerrados – Ya que vas a estar molestando, al menos deja que vea dónde te metes.  
Al instante, el pecoso apareció en dicho sofá, con la misma postura despreocupada que acostumbraba a adoptar. Como si todo le pareciera sumamente divertido. Solo que esta vez, no era así en absoluto.   
\- Lo siento… - murmuró agachando la mirada – No pensé… que iba a pasarte eso… - ella bufó en respuesta, rodando los ojos.  
\- No te creas la gran cosa… Solo ha sido cansancio – a pesar de que su voz trató de ser firme, había un deje de nerviosismo en ella. Ni siquiera estaba segura de no estar volviéndose loca de remate. ¿Y si todo era algo de su imaginación? Tal vez era cierto y, simplemente había estado trabajando demasiado.  
\- Bueno, esa es la parte buena de todo – respondió recuperando su tono animado y tocapelotas.  
\- ¿La parte buena? ¿Qué parte buena puede haber de desmayarse por cansancio? – Ace se apartó el sombrero y le miró con picardía.  
\- No irás a ese concierto – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- Iré si me da la gana, no tengo que darte ninguna explicación – se cruzó de brazos y alzó la cabeza, mirando al techo.  
\- A mí no… - comenzó a decir – pero… ¿Y a Rufi? Se veía muy preocupado por ti… ¿Cómo se sentirá si has faltado a tu promesa de descansar y te has ido de fiesta toda la noche? - la chica le fulminó con la mirada.  
\- No te atrevas a acercarte a él, Ace. Eso sí que no te lo voy a consentir – él levantó las manos en señal de rendición, pero sin dejar de sonreír.  
\- Calma, calma, no es él quien me interesa. Solo quiero saber por qué me ves y a eso solo me puedes responder tú – Anne sintió que había escuchado esa frase tantas veces que había perdido todo el sentido. Se levantó y le alzó la voz, señalándole con un dedo acusador.  
\- ¿¡Te crees que a mí me hace gracia tenerte pegado al culo todo el puto día!?  
\- ¿Pegado a dónde? – respondió ladeando el gesto. Ella alzó las manos al techo y gruñó con desesperación.  
\- Esto es simplemente increíble – el pecoso se partía de risa al verla dramatizar y ella iba a seguir hablando, cuando sintió el teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila. Ace alzó la ceja, curioso. Le había visto alguna vez emplear ese pequeño aparato del que no se despegaba nunca, pero aún no tenía muy claro para qué servía, realmente – Genial. Justo ahora, esto es lo que necesitaba… - murmuró antes de coger la llamada.  
\- Hola, Erik, perdona, lo tenía en vibrador… - “¿En vibrador?”, pensó Ace con curiosidad.  
\- …  
– Ah, el concierto, sí… - murmuró, mordiéndose el labio  
-…  
– Pues… no, no. No se trata de eso, es que… Bueno, últimamente no duermo muy bien y… hoy me he desmayado en el portal de casa… - se alejó el teléfono al escuchar el grito del chico.  
\- ¡…!  
\- ¡Erik, que estoy bien! Los vecinos de abajo me ayudaron, sí.   
-…  
-Bueno, ya estoy mejor, pero… - miró a Ace y sonrió con picardía, este era un buen momento para devolvérsela – Ahora mismo estoy con un dolor de cabeza terrible… No, no tiene pinta de que se vaya a ir, da la sensación de que es de esos dolores que no se van en días – Ace captó el doble sentido en sus palabras y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Se levantó con lentitud, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ocultó los ojos bajo su sombrero y se acercó con paso lento, pero firme hacia ella. Aunque la propia voz de Anne le hizo parar en seco.  
-…   
\- ¡NO! Quiero decir… No, Erik, no es necesario, de verdad… Estoy bien, en serio. Además, no estoy sola, así que ya están cuidando de mí, no tienes que preocuparte por eso…   
-…  
\- ¿Eh? – Ace vio a la chica alzar una ceja, confundida, para luego poner una mueca de molestia – Pues no, no es María. Ali tampoco. Erik, eres mi amigo y te aprecio, pero no creo que tengas que andar indagando tanto sobre quién está conmigo y quién no… Eso es algo personal.   
-…  
\- Sí, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero ya te he dicho que estoy bien, que no necesito que vengas a cuidarme…   
-…  
\- No se trata de eso, mira, lo siento, pero hoy no tengo un buen día, ¿sí? Voy a colgar, Erik.  
-…  
\- Nos vemos la semana que viene, sí. Adiós.  
Colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer derrotada sobre el sillón. Suspiró y volvió a subir la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Estaba empezando a dolerle de verdad.  
\- Así que soy un dolor de cabeza que no se va a ir en días… - dijo una voz con cierto tono de amenaza. Anne bufó.  
\- No empieces tú también, ya he tenido bastante.   
\- Eras más mansa cuando me tenías miedo, ¿sabes? – ella bajó la cabeza y volvió a mirarle, estaba de pie, frente a ella y seguía con las manos en los bolsillos.  
\- ¿Y quién te dice a ti que yo te tenía miedo? – dijo, tratando de defenderse inútilmente. Él alzó una ceja.  
\- ¿No te dan miedo los fantasmas? – soltó tras unos segundos en silencio.  
\- No creo en fantasmas – respondió cortante. Esa respuesta pareció divertir al pecoso.  
\- Pues yo creo que tienes uno pegado al culo desde hace unas cuantas semanas, ¿sabes? – ella le miró con los ojos como platos ignorando el intento de provocación.  
\- ¿Desde hace semanas? – entonces reparó en los días anteriores, ya sin ningún género de dudas – Así que sí eras tú… - él solo sonrió – Tú eras el que estaba en mi cuarto aquella noche…   
\- No pude evitarlo – dijo alzando los hombros – No es que quisiera que me vieras ni nada por el estilo, solo que… bueno, admito que estaba cansándome de ser invisible para todo el mundo, así que empecé a rondarte… Supongo que era inevitable que me acabaras viendo, antes o después.   
\- Pero, ¿tú sabes cuántas leyes has quebrantado? – dijo sintiéndose estúpida.  
\- No, ¿cuántas? – respondió él, divertido.  
\- Pues muchas… ¡muchísimas! - entonces, ella cayó en la cuenta de algo - ¡Tú estabas en el baño ayer! – dijo señalándole con un dedo acusador. Él levantó las manos, negando.  
\- ¿Yo? ¿En tu cuarto de baño? – por alguna extraña razón aquello le hizo gracia – Ese no era yo, encanto. ¿Qué es esto, una especie de posada para fantasmas? – Anne le dedicó una mirada gélida y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.  
-Pero tenías que ser tú… Te escuché hablarme y vi tus ojos… Era tu voz y de eso no tengo ninguna duda - una expresión divertida cruzó la cara de Ace cuando escuchó estas palabras. - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella al verlo, aunque sabía que no iba a salir nada que le agradase de su boca.  
-Cruzo dos frases contigo y ya aparezco en tus sueños… Debo haber roto algún récord – respondió sin abandonar la mueca socarrona.  
-No seas fanfarrón. De haber sido cierto que soñé contigo entraría en la categoría de pesadilla – murmuró haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si así pudiera quitarle importancia, aunque eso no dejó de divertir al chico.  
\- Bueno, aprovechando que vas a tener que estar soportándome un buen rato… Y, para que veas que vengo en son de paz – Anne rodó los ojos ante eso último – Te propongo un trato. Uno justo.  
\- ¿Por qué debería confiar en lo que me dices? – murmuró apartando la vista – No has hecho más que darme problemas desde que has aparecido.  
\- Porque sé que te mueres de curiosidad… - eso captó la atención de la chica, que volvió a mirarle – Yo responderé a todas tus preguntas y tú responderás a las mías. Sin ironías, sin comentarios mordaces.  
\- Eso aplícatelo para ti, Señor Sarcasmo – él le miró con la ceja alzada y ella alzó las manos – Vale, vale… Nada de pullas. Bien, supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ¿no? Así que… Empiezo yo. ¿Estás muerto? – Ace soltó una risita.  
\- Vaya, empezamos sacando la artillería pesada – se encogió de hombros antes de responder – Eso parece, ¿no? Pero lo cierto es que no lo sé, no estoy seguro. Supongo que sí.  
\- Oh, vamos. Este no es el trato, no puedes responder con evasivas, Ace. Si quieres respuestas, tendrás que darme algunas primero.  
\- ¿Y qué más quisiera yo que poder dártelas? ¿Crees que es fácil para mí? No tengo ni idea de qué hago aquí, nada de esto me suena, no recuerdo nada antes de aparecer en este lugar. Imagino que estoy muerto porque no puedo hacer nada: no como, no duermo, no tengo frío, no puede verme nadie. ¿Qué otra explicación le encuentras, genia?  
\- Entonces… ¿a qué te dedicas? – murmuró algo sorprendida por su respuesta.  
\- Asusto a señoritas indefensas en los portales de sus casas, pagan bastante bien – Anne le lanzó un cojín que le atravesó, quedando en el mismo sitio en el que estaba él – Oye, no hagas eso… No puede hacerme daño, pero no es una sensación agradable.  
\- Jódete, dijiste que nada de sarcasmos. Si no comes, ni bebes, ni duermes, ni haces absolutamente nada… ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?  
\- Eso, precisamente, es lo que necesito que me ayudes a descubrir. ¿Qué se supone que hace un fantasma? – estuvo muy tentada de responderle que ella qué iba a saber, si en su vida había conocido a alguno, pero decidió dejar el asunto por la paz. Suspiró.  
\- Pues, supongo que depende de la cultura. En algunos sitios son almas atormentadas que buscan venganza. En otros, simplemente son espíritus de personas que han muerto de forma muy violenta en algún lugar. Otras culturas creen que, cuando mueres y dejas asuntos sin resolver, tu espíritu permanece en el lugar, hasta que los resuelves del todo.  
\- ¿Asuntos sin resolver? – preguntó con genuina curiosidad - ¿A qué te refieres? – ella se encogió de hombros.  
\- No estoy segura, realmente. Pero dudo mucho que sea algo como enviar una carta o terminar un libro. Supongo que se refiere a cosas más importantes, como, no sé… Como si, por ejemplo, haces la promesa de cuidar o proteger a alguien. Si te mueres antes que esa persona, tal vez tu espíritu permanece aquí, para ayudarte a cumplir tu promesa.  
\- Pero siempre son personas muertas… Tienes que haber muerto para que tu espíritu abandone el cuerpo, ¿no? - aventuró a decir. Anne asintió.  
\- Sí… Es decir, no sé mucho del tema, pero… Desconozco si hay alguna forma de doblegar tu espíritu y tu cuerpo y seguir con vida. No es mi campo, Ace. Sabes que, de piratas, sé bastante. Pero de mitos y leyendas… La especialista en eso es María – Ace asintió.  
\- Sí, la chica rubia que va siempre contigo. Me resulta familiar, como si la conociera. De hecho, me pasa con bastantes personas. Con tu profesor de la universidad, con los vecinos, el niño, Rufi… Siento que le conozco de algo, pero no sé de qué…  
\- Eso no tiene mucho sentido… en el caso de los demás no puedo estar tan segura, pero créeme que sé que María no ha tenido ningún amigo o familiar, por lejano que sea, que se parezca lo más mínimo a ti – él le miró, como animándola a seguir hablando – Conozco a María desde que éramos niñas. Lo he sabido siempre todo de ella y ella de mí. Solo con mirarla sé si algo va mal. Y podría nombrarte a todos los miembros de su familia sin vacilar. No hay ningún Ace. No lo hubo antes, tampoco.  
\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me suenan tanto? – ella suspiró, volviéndose a encoger de hombros.  
\- Para eso sí que no tengo respuesta. Tal vez solo sea tu subconsciente, que busca desesperado algo que se le antoje familiar, algo a lo que aferrarse aquí.  
\- Te he encontrado a ti… - susurró con suavidad, casi sin darse cuenta.  
\- Y te has dedicado a ser un acosador y un pésimo fantasma.  
\- ¿No te doy ni un poquito de miedo? – murmuró sonriendo, como un gato en mitad de la noche, fijando la vista en sus ojos.  
\- Miedo… - musitó devolviéndole la mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y asintió levemente. Aquello pareció divertir y decepcionar a Ace a partes iguales.  
\- No tienes que tenerme miedo, Anne. Te garantizo que no te haré daño – su voz y su expresión habían cambiado a una mucho más tranquila, como si quisiera relajarla con ello – Entre otras cosas, porque no puedo hacértelo. Pero, aunque pudiera, tampoco te lo haría, tienes mi palabra.  
\- Pues no es lo que ha parecido hace un rato. Te abalanzaste sobre mí como si fueras a matarme… - gruñó con molestia, mientras se acurrucaba contra sí misma.  
\- Tú me atacaste primero, Anne. No quiero hacerte daño, pero soy un hombre… temperamental. No me gusta que me provoquen.  
\- Pero sí que te gusta provocar a los demás – él la miró con expresión inocente, como si no supiera de qué iba el tema. Ella solo rodó los ojos – Eres desesperante, de verdad. Bien, como sea, es mi turno. ¿Qué recuerdas de tu otra vida?   
\- Nada – dijo sencillamente – No tengo ni idea de nada. Solo recuerdo que, un buen día, abrí los ojos y estaba aquí. Aunque es cierto… que tengo… no sé cómo explicarlo. Como si fueran pinceladas de recuerdos anteriores… - hablaba con el ceño fruncido, como intentando concentrarse en algo, como si intentase desesperadamente recordar.  
\- ¿Qué clase de recuerdos? Quizá con eso puedas empezar a buscar… - él negó levemente.  
\- No es suficiente. Son cosas muy generales… Recuerdo una familia, una grande. Recuerdo sentirme bien ahí, querido, protegido. Y recuerdo olor a mar y a fuego. A veces, me vienen como momentos de lucidez en los que creo recordar más cosas, pero no logro discernir entre los recuerdos que son reales y los que no.   
\- ¿Y no tienes nada por donde empezar a buscar? Una pulsera o un colgante con una inscripción, con una fecha… algo así. ¿Nada de nada? – entonces, el rostro del chico se iluminó con alegría. Anne juraría que era la primera vez que le veía sonreír así, con inocencia, como un niño.  
\- ¡Tengo esto! – se quitó la camisa y le dio la espalda. Anne le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se acercó a él con la mano alzada, a punto de recorrer las líneas del tatuaje que se veía en ella, pero la retiró a tiempo.   
\- Eso es… una jolly roger. Tú… ¡Tú eras un pirata! – no lo dijo como una acusación, ni como algo malo, de hecho, casi podría sentirse la fascinación en sus palabras. Ace se giró, sonriendo.  
\- Creo que por eso puedo verte, porque tú sabes mucho de piratas, ¿no? Tal vez… tal vez me puedas ayudar a encontrar a mi familia… Quizá estaba destinado a encontrarme contigo… - ella sonrió con ternura, como le sonreía a Rufi cada vez que le pedía dulces.  
\- No he visto esa marca nunca, Ace… - vio la desilusión en el rostro del chico, así que se apresuró a aclarar - Pero, te prometo que buscaré en la biblioteca. Hay un libro dedicado especialmente a las jolly roger, así que la tuya tiene que estar.   
\- La biblioteca fue el primer sitio al que fui para intentar saber algo más de mí mismo – le explicó, mientras se volvía a poner la camisa – Pero no he conseguido encontrar mucho más que lo que ya te enseñé.  
\- Espera, espera… - dijo tratando de poner en orden sus ideas – Dices que no recuerdas prácticamente nada de tu vida anterior, entonces, ¿cómo sabías lo que tenías que buscar? – aquello pareció divertir a Ace, que se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y empezó a hablar, gesticulando con las manos, pero hablaba rápido, acelerado, como si aquello le emocionase sobremanera.  
\- Llevaba poco aquí, ¿sabes? Apenas acababa de entender que nadie podía verme ni oírme ni nada por el estilo, así que estaba algo desanimado. Simplemente paseaba por la calle con la esperanza de que, quizá, encontrase algún tipo de solución a mis problemas. Entonces vi un montón de gente agrupada en un sitio y me acerqué curioso. No tenía ni idea de lo que era aquello, pero había un montón de fotos con letras de colores, como si fueran carteles de algo y, arriba del todo ponía: CINE. No sabía qué narices era aquello, pero… Si todo el mundo estaba ahí dentro quizá fuera algo interesante. Así que entré, siguiendo a un grupo numeroso de gente. Me guiaron hasta una habitación muy grande llena de sillones pequeños, aunque no comprendía la función que eso podía tener, pero todo el mundo estaba tan emocionado que decidí esperar un poco. Y, de repente, las luces se apagaron… - Anne le escuchaba mordiéndose el labio para reprimir una risa. Ver a una persona de la edad de Ace explicando el funcionamiento de un cine se le antojaba realmente tierno - ¡Y PUM! – aquello le trajo de vuelta a la conversación – Primero un barco y… y luego un ataque y unos cañones y… ¡Yo sabía que conocía eso! Todo lo que veía ahí era… era algo que sabía que conocía. Entonces escuché una frase “sois el peor pirata del que he oído hablar” … Y esa palabra despertó algo en mí: pirata. Fue como una revelación, como si, de pronto, pudiera ver con claridad algo que, hasta el momento estaba viendo borroso…  
\- ¿Fuiste al cine a ver Piratas del Caribe? – dijo reprimiendo una risa sin mucho éxito. Ace asintió, emocionado.  
\- Me la aprendí de memoria, la he ido a ver como cientos de veces… Aunque un día ya no pude encontrarla más… - murmuró cabizbajo, jugando con sus dedos.  
\- Eso es porque, después de un tiempo, dejan de echar las películas en el cine, solo están unas semanas, Ace… - respondió con voz suave, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño.  
\- Entonces… ¿ya no la voy a poder ver más? – oh, señor. Si aprendía a mirarle con esa cara de gatito abandonado bajo la lluvia, Anne sabía que iba a conseguir todo lo que quisiera de ella. Suspiró, se levantó del sofá y, de una estantería sacó unas cuantas cosas, que dejó sobre la mesa.  
\- Si te portas bien, Ace… - comenzó a hablar mientras él se acercaba a mirar esas cosas y ponía la misma cara que pondría un niño en una tienda de golosinas – te prometo ponerte todas las películas de Piratas del Caribe que han salido hasta la fecha.  
\- ¿Hay más como esa? – dijo emocionado, tratando de coger las carátulas de los blue-ray.  
\- Hay otras cuatro películas como esa. Aunque la cuarta no es muy buena, pero… supongo que a ti te encantará – volvió a tomar asiento mientras hablaba, mirando al chico, que parecía que no cabía en sí de alegría.  
\- ¡Lo prometo! ¡Me comportaré! Nada de asustar a tus gatas, ni de aparecerme de la nada, ni de mover cosas, ni nada de eso – le sonrió travieso – Aunque admito que lo de la silla de la cocina fue divertido… - ella solo gruñó, en advertencia y él alzó las manos, en señal de paz – De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no lo volveré a hacer – ella rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto con la mano antes de hablar.  
\- Hay una cosa más que quiero saber, Ace… - él la miró, atento – Dices que llevas rondándome unas semanas, porque yo sí soy capaz de verte – le vio asentir – Sin embargo, la primera vez que yo soy consciente de haberte visto, realmente, fue… ayer. Aunque ayer tú ya parecías más o menos convencido de que yo podía verte, ¿cómo es eso? – Ace se rascó la nuca, inquieto, antes de responder.  
\- Bueno, no estaba muy seguro de que lo hicieras, pero… Todo empezó hace más o menos un mes… Yo iba de nuevo a la biblioteca a seguir buscando información sobre mí mismo cuando tú salías de ella, apurada, mirabas mucho el reloj, así que supongo que ibas tarde a algún sitio. El caso es que, en lugar de hacer como todo el mundo y atravesarme, cuando estuviste a punto de chocarte contra mí, me esquivaste y murmuraste un “lo siento”. Me sorprendió bastante y no estaba seguro de si me lo habías dicho a mí o a alguien que venía detrás… Pero no había mucha más gente alrededor así que, aunque me costó decidirme, ese fue… - pareció inseguro sobre si continuar o no.  
\- ¿Ese fue…? – le apremió ella.  
\- Ese fue el primer día que te seguí – ella abrió los ojos y él se apresuró a explicarse – No de cerca, por supuesto. Fuiste hasta una habitación muy grande, parecida a las del cine, pero también había mesas… Y solo hablaba una señora que decía cosas muy extrañas, mientras todos escribíais frenéticos, en silencio – Anne soltó una risita cuando se dio cuenta de que le había seguido a una de sus clases – Me senté detrás del todo y observé. Aunque al principio pensé que no sería muy buena idea seguirte… cuando me quise dar cuenta pasaba gran parte del día pegado a ti. He aprendido muchas cosas, ¿sabes? – dijo orgulloso.  
\- Ah, ¿sí? – respondió ella, sonriendo - ¿Cómo cuáles? – él pareció pensarlo.  
\- He aprendido que cuando tienes un mal día te gusta comer algo dulce. He aprendido que siempre que estás con tus amigas bebes cerveza, pero que nunca lo haces sola. He aprendido que te gusta beberte una copa de vino mientras cocinas. He aprendido, también, que tienes todos los relojes adelantados cinco minutos. He aprendido, además, que retrasas ir a comprar tanto como puedes, a pesar de que siempre te dices a ti misma que no lo volverás a hacer. He aprendido que, cuando estás muy cansada, prefieres darte un baño a una ducha, aunque te vayas a dormir tarde. He aprendido que lo primero que haces al levantarte y lo último antes de acostarte es cepillarte el pelo… - ella le miraba entre avergonzada, enfadada y sorprendida - ¿Quieres que siga…? – terminó, sonriéndole.  
\- Suenas como un maldito acosador, ¿lo sabías? – logró murmurar a duras penas.  
\- Sí, bueno… ¿qué más puedo hacer en un mundo en el que no puedo tocar nada y del que apenas entiendo algo? – ella le miró confundida – Sé lo que es una biblioteca, por ejemplo. Pero ese aparato que has sacado antes para hablar con ese “amiguito” tuyo – dijo poniendo las comillas con los dedos – no lo usas solo para hablar… pero desconozco que más cosas puedes hacer con él. La mayoría de las cosas que te rodean son extrañas para mí. Así que solo me siento, te observo y trato de aprender algo. Como lo del… ¿bus? – se aventuró a decir, no muy seguro – No hace mucho que me di cuenta de que tienen números y que, depende de a dónde vayas a ir, coges uno u otro. Pero desconozco el funcionamiento y eso. Esas cosas que tú llamas “coches” no las he visto en mi vida. Y, bueno… está lo del cine, esa cosa que tienes en el baño que hace música… ¡oh, sí! La cosa esa que llamas videojuegos que pones en esa otra cosa que llamas tele…  
Anne había roto a reír inevitablemente. Se le veía rematadamente tierno e infantil intentando hablar de cosas que, para ella, eran lo más normal del mundo. Ella había llegado a una conclusión bastante obvia: Ace sabía lo que eran las cosas más normales. Conocía la biblioteca, por ejemplo, sabía que las mesas y las sillas eran para sentarse, conocía la cerveza y el vino, sabía lo que era una bañera… Pero otras cosas, especialmente relacionadas con la tecnología le sonaban a chino, por lo que, lo más probable, es que Ace fuera un fantasma de una época bastante lejana. ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que eran los coches! Se sorprendió a sí misma sintiéndose triste al pensar en el tiempo que llevaba solo en ese mundo, sin entender nada y sin nadie que le diera alguna clase de explicación.  
De modo, que se prometió a sí misma bajar un poco la guardia y mostrarse algo más amable con él. Y estaba dispuesta a decírselo, cuando un sonido la hizo saltar del sitio. El timbre. Se levantó farfullando y maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras Ace la seguía, curioso.  
\- Como Erik se haya atrevido a venir le tiro por las escaleras… - Ace bufó, totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Sin embargo, al abrir, lo que se encontró al otro lado fue…  
\- ¡¡He traído pizza!! – dijo una voz muy familiar para Anne que, con una sonrisa renovada dejó entrar a su amiga – Y he traído vino. No se puede hablar sin vino.  
\- ¿Hablar? – dijo Anne divertida, mientras le dejaba pasar y cerraba la puerta - ¿De qué se supone que tenemos que ha…? ¿María? – dijo mientras la seguía por su casa - ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?  
\- Buscarle – dijo sin más, pasando de habitación en habitación.  
\- Buscando… ¿A quién? – preguntó alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos en el umbral de la puerta del salón.  
\- Al chico que está aquí contigo.  
\- ¡No hay ningún chico conmigo! – se apresuró a aclarar, mientras Ace rodaba los ojos hacia el techo. Anne le hizo callar con un gesto.  
\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó su amiga, sin entender.  
\- Entonces, ¿qué? – respondió ella.  
\- Entonces… ¿por qué narices has rechazado una cita con Erik? Hace un año habrías matado por eso… - la bombilla del salón reventó con un chasquido. Cuando Anne miró hacia donde debería estar Ace, ya no había nadie y no fue capaz de verlo en el salón, tampoco.  
\- Hace un año y ahora son dos momentos diferentes, María.   
\- Y son diferentes porque ha cambiado exactamente… ¿qué cosa? – dijo hablando rápido mientras entraba en la cocina y se disponía a abrir el vino – Que yo sepa no has conocido a nadie ni te gusta nadie… Porque sigue siendo así, ¿no? – le preguntó fulminándole con la mirada mientras se servía una copa de vino.  
\- Sabes que siempre que me gusta alguien te enteras antes que yo misma… - respondió tomando la copa de vino y dándole un sorbo.  
\- Precisamente por eso. ¿Quién es él? – repitió de nuevo.  
\- De verdad, que no hay nada ni nadie así, María. Sencillamente que he tenido un mal día, estaba tremendamente cansada y al llegar a casa me he desmayado, es todo. Si le dije a Erik que no viniera era porque me daba vergüenza que me viera con estas pintas de medio muerta, no por nada más – se volvió a escuchar el chasquido de otra bombilla.  
\- Anne, cariño, deberías revisar tu instalación eléctrica… - dijo mirando hacia donde se había escuchado el chasquido.  
\- Deben ser subidas de tensión – dijo algo nerviosa y recordándose mentalmente no hablar mucho de Erik mientras Ace estuviera presente.  
\- Subida de tensión me ha dado a mí cuando Erik me ha contado lo que habéis hablado. En serio, que estaba que no me lo creía. Es decir… ¿mi mejor amiga estaba con un chico y no me lo había contado? Me caigo muerta, de verdad – dijo con dramatismo dando un sorbo a su copa.  
\- Si creías que estaba con un chico, ¿cómo es que has traído pizza? – respondió sonriendo, mientras cogía un trozo.  
\- Bueno, al principio pensaba que quizá era cierto… Pero luego me dije, ¿Anne ha ligado y yo no tengo ni idea? Nah, imposible – cogió otro trozo de pizza y sonrió a su amiga antes de hablar – Si yo no me he enterado, es que no ha ocurrido, pichón.  
Anne soltó una risa al escuchar eso. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ace, al lado de la puerta de la cocina, justo detrás de María. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y la miraba serio. Muy serio. Casi como si fuera a arder de rabia. Ella frunció el ceño, sin entender, pero él no cambió el gesto ni un ápice.  
\- ¿Qué estás mirando con esa cara? – preguntó su amiga, girándose, pero sin ver a nadie – Parece que hayas visto un fantasma…  
Entonces Anne rompió a reír con ganas, casi atragantándose con la pizza. De reojo vio a Ace y juraría haberle visto sonreír levemente. Su amiga pareció aún más confusa.  
\- No, en serio, Anne. ¿Qué mierda pasa? Estás… rara. Estás como cuando me ocultas algo… Y no me gusta que me ocultes algo.  
\- No es eso, María… Es solo… - dejó de reírse y dio un trago al vino – Es solo que han sido unos días un poco difíciles para mí, de verdad. No le des más vueltas – sonrió, sabía perfectamente cómo cambiarle de tema a su amiga - ¿Qué tal con Eu? – María sonrió con amplitud, antes de responder.  
\- Es impresionante, en serio. Es una cosa… - dijo alzando los ojos al techo, como si hablase de un dios o algo parecido.  
\- Sigo sin entender cómo puedes estar acostándote con un tío que se llama Eustaquio, de verdad te lo digo – dijo volviendo a reír.   
\- Vale, reconozco que el nombre le quita todo el erotismo del mundo.  
\- Y no tiene cejas – recordó su amiga.  
\- Vale, el nombre es una mierda y el hecho de que no tenga cejas da un poco de miedo, te lo compro. Pero, Anne, te lo juro, un polvo con él es mejor que cinco sesiones de spinning.  
\- Lo que te ahorras en el gimnasio te lo gastas en condones – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a reír.  
\- Tendrías que hacerte un Tinder – Ace se acercó con la ceja alzada y una mirada que decía “¿un Tinder? ¿Qué coño es eso?”. Anne rezó por las bombillas que le quedaban.  
\- Nah, paso. Eso de tener una app para follar no es lo mío, lo sabes – María le alzó una ceja.  
\- ¿Cuánto hace que no follas?   
\- ¡¿Tienes que decirlo así?! – su amiga le miró confundida.  
\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes problemas en hablar de esto conmigo? De verdad, que no te estoy siguiendo, Anne y empiezo a preocuparme. Mira – sacó el teléfono y se metió en la app – Puedes escoger al tío que quieras – le enseñó el teléfono mientras iba pasando perfiles – Es cierto que hay algunos que dan más miedo que otra cosa…  
\- ¿Cómo Eustaquio?  
\- Sí, como… ¡no! ¡Céntrate, Anne! Mira, ¿qué te parece este? – dijo enseñándole a un chico cualquiera.  
\- Demasiado flaco – murmuró.  
\- ¿Y éste? – preguntó señalando a otro.  
\- Demasiado enano.  
\- ¿Qué me dices de éste? – Anne miró la foto con la ceja alzada.  
\- Que va vestido de mujer y que se llama Emporium Ivanna – María miró el teléfono y lo bloqueó con rapidez.  
\- Un pequeño fallo de la app, no es nada. Ahora en serio, Anne… Hace más de 5 años que no estás con nadie… Erik es guapo, es atento, es amable, está loco por ti y…  
\- Y es aburrido, María – cortó antes de que algo más pudiera romperse en su piso – Es tan perfecto que aburre, joder. Nunca hace ninguna locura, siempre es súper educado y correcto, nunca se ha metido en líos, ni ha hecho nada que se salga de la norma, apenas bebe cuando salimos… Sus mayores aspiraciones son tener un buen trabajo, una buena casa con jardín, dos hijos y un perro. Quiere una vida de película americana y yo… yo no quiero eso - María rodó los ojos, cansada, pero le habló con cariño.  
\- Anne, pichón, llegas cinco siglos tarde para salir con un pirata… - Anne se avergonzó y miró hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio, pero no dijo nada más – Oh, santo cielo… Yo estaba en lo cierto, ¿no?  
\- No sé de qué me hablas…  
\- ¡Tú has conocido a alguien! – dijo señalándole con un dedo acusador.  
\- ¡No, para nada! – movió las manos frente a su rostro - ¡No es lo que crees!  
\- Entonces ¿qué es? - dijo a punto de romper a reír – No, mejor ¿quién es? ¿Está bueno? ¿Tiene cejas? – terminó diciendo, más por bromear que otra cosa.  
Anne suspiró exageradamente, mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos. Ace había recuperado el interés por la conversación y las miraba sonriente y divertido, casi burlesco. A pesar de que no tenía ni idea de lo que era el Tinder ese del que hablaban, no le había hecho mucha gracia. Era como si estuvieran escogiendo qué comer en un menú, solo que en lugar de comida eran hombres. Y, lo que hiciera María no le importaba demasiado, pero que Anne estuviera mínimamente interesada en ello no le ponía de especial buen humor. Sin embargo, el reciente rumbo de la conversación era bastante favorable para él. De modo que, se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina y miró a Anne, atento. Ella, le devolvió la mirada con disimulo, encontrándose con sus ojos negros clavándose en los de ella.  
\- No es tan sencillo…   
\- ¿No le gustas tú a él? – respondió su amiga. Anne volvió a suspirar.  
\- Eso… es indiferente – murmuró aún sin dejar de mirarle a él.  
\- No es indiferente para mí – respondió Ace, casi de forma automática.  
\- Bueno, pues para mí sí lo es – respondió Anne, a la defensiva. Ace le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera hecho alguna estupidez.  
Se dio cuenta cuando María le miraba extrañada, como si acabara de perderse algo muy importante. Pero, pronto, su expresión, pasó a una de molestia.  
\- Anne, maldita sea. Estás actuando muy raro. Tú me estás ocultando algo gordo… Y no lo has hecho en 25 puñeteros años. Así que hazme el favor de decirme qué coño te está pasando porque estás acabando con mi paciencia y sabes que no es que me sobre, precisamente.   
\- Bien, bien – dijo alzando los brazos, rindiéndose – Pero tienes que jurarme por lo que más quieras que no vas a tratarme de loca ni nada por el estilo.  
\- ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? – dijo ella, casi ofendida – Eres mi amiga, ¿no?  
\- Ya, pero tu amiga está a punto de decir algo que nunca jamás habrías esperado escuchar de su boca. Y te lo va a decir muy en serio. Así que tu amiga necesita que le asegures que nada de lo que te pueda decir hará que creas que le falta un tornillo – María no tardó ni un segundo en responder.  
\- Lo juro. Tienes mi palabra.  
Anne suspiró, por tercera vez en diez minutos.  
\- María… ¿tú crees en fantasmas?


	4. Teorías

\- ¿En fantasmas? – Anne asintió – No, Anne… no creo en fantasmas. Y, hasta donde yo sé, tú tampoco.

\- Ya, bueno… No es que sea muy sencillo no creer en algo que has visto con tus propios ojos – dijo ella, un poco a la defensiva.

\- No me jodas, ¿quieres? Me lo estás diciendo muy seria y no me está gustando nada. Porque si me lo dices así, te voy a tener que creer y no tengo ninguna gana de creer que hay espíritus de almas perdidas por el mundo. ¿Sabes el acojone que da eso, Anne? – la aludida asintió, muy despacio.

\- Dímelo a mí, que tengo uno viviendo en casa – respondió, sin variar su expresión seria.

\- ¡Pues si lo sabes, deja de decir estas cosas! Las malditas películas están afectando a tu cabeza, te lo dije ayer. Y… Oh, no, espera – dijo señalándole con un dedo acusador – Me cuesta creer que haya un fantasma en tu casa, pero ni de coña me trago que a ti te guste.

\- ¡Es que yo no he dicho eso! Eres tú la que se empeña en que me gusta alguien – dijo Anne, levantándose del sitio y encarando a su amiga. No solían discutir, pero como todo en la vida, cuando hacían algo, lo hacían a lo grande – Eres tú la que está convencida de que me gusta alguien y la única persona que ha entrado en mi vida en los últimos días es él – dijo señalando a una parte de la cocina en la que María no pudo ver absolutamente nada.

\- ¡No es una persona, por el amor de dios! ¡Ahí no hay nadie, Anne! ¿Necesitas un médico? Igual te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o…

María tuvo que callarse cuando el grifo de la cocina se abrió de golpe. Anne estaba lo suficientemente alejada del mismo como para haberlo abierto ella. María le miró, asustada. A los pocos segundos, el grifo se volvió a cerrar.

\- Dime que todo esto es una broma, Anne… Dime que se me ha pasado el día de los Inocentes y que esto es una mala broma – comenzó a decir, alejándose de la mesa, hacia una de las paredes de la cocina.

\- Las bombillas que has escuchado antes, también las ha estallado él – María clavó la vista en sus ojos, confundida. Anne se encogió de hombros – Erik no le cae muy bien…

\- ¿Cómo mierda eres capaz de hablar de todo esto sin temblar? ¡Estamos hablando de algo muy serio! Es… es un fantasma, un poltergeist, un espíritu, un espectro, un alma perdida, un…

-Vale, vale, lo he captado – dijo alzando las manos – Tengo algo "chungo" en mi cocina. Pero… es agradable, supongo.

\- ¿Agradable? ¿Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa? – dijo con las manos en las mejillas, totalmente en shock.

\- Dile a tu amiga que se tranquilice o la acojono de verdad – murmuró Ace, un poco harto de la situación. Anne soltó una risita.

\- María, ¿podrías calmarte, por favor? Sé que es complicado de entender, sé que estas cosas pueden asustar al principio, pero… Fantasma o no, bueno… él… supongo que… Que no es agradable escuchar que hablen así de ti.

\- ¿En serio le estás defendiendo? – dijo incrédula. Se puso recta y miró al fregadero, alzando un dedo – Escúchame, Cásper, ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a dejar que…

\- María… - le llamó su amiga, aguantándose una risita.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿No ves que estoy en medio de una amenaza? – gritó, girándose hacia ella.

\- Bien, pues… ¿podrías amenazar al lugar correcto, por favor? – María le miró sin entender – Ace está al otro lado de la mesa… Estás señalando a ninguna parte.

Ace se estaba carcajeando y Anne estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, cuando María, por fin, se rindió.

\- No te entiendo, Anne… Es que no logro comprender… Entiendo que lo que has dicho de Erik es cierto, quizá sea alguien un poco aburrido para ti. Vale, eso te lo compro, pero… – bajó la voz, esperando no hacer enfadar a Ace – ¿un fantasma, en serio? 

\- Te repito que no es como crees – dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- Has dejado plantado a Erik, diciéndole y cito textualmente: “ya tengo a alguien que me cuida”. ¿Y me dices que no es como creo? Entonces, explícamelo.

\- Tengo curiosidad, ¿de acuerdo? – respondió, dejándose caer en la silla – Quiero saber qué hace aquí y por qué nadie más puede verle. Quizá, si puedo… me gustaría ayudarle.

\- ¿No sabe qué hace aquí? – Anne negó con la cabeza – ¿No tiene ni idea de por qué su espíritu… no ha pasado al otro lado? – dijo con un gesto extrañado. Anne alzó la ceja, interrogante – Perdóname, pero es que me cuesta hablar con la naturalidad de la que tú haces gala de un fantasma.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Puede que para ti no sea real, pero yo puedo verle, ¿sabes? Y oírle. Es mucho más sencillo para mí no ignorar su existencia.

\- No sé si lo llamaría existencia, Anne… – respondió su amiga, con expresión sombría.

\- ¿No te ha valido con lo del grifo? ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo más? – dijo Anne, a punto de perder la paciencia. María negó, alzando una mano.

\- Vale, vale. Lo capto. Para ti es real.

\- ¡No hables como si estuviera loca! No es que sea real para mí, es real porque existe. Y se enfada y se pone contento y algunas cosas le confunden, pero otras le hacen sonreír como un niño y… Aunque solo sea por eso, aunque solo yo sea consciente de su existencia… no quiero que hables de ese modo, ¿de acuerdo? – María le miró sorprendida.

\- Nunca me habías hablado así, Anne…

A pesar de lo que dijo, no era un reproche, sino más bien una forma de convencerse a sí misma que lo que su amiga había dicho era bastante más real de lo que pudiera parecer.

Por su parte, Ace observaba a Anne con una expresión confusa. Las cosas que acababa de decir de él, por algún motivo, le hacían sentirse bien. Hacían que un sentimiento cálido recorriera su pecho, como si la chica acabase de admitir que él era importante para ella. Como si eso le hubiera hecho tremendamente feliz.

Anne agachó la cabeza, murmurando una disculpa bajita. Era cierto, habrían podido discutir en el pasado, pero nunca de ese modo, nunca por algo así.

\- Vale – dijo María recuperando un tono más o menos tranquilo – Supongamos que te creo, ¿de acuerdo? Supongamos que me creo que hay un fantasma aquí, con nosotras. Yo también tengo curiosidad, quiero saber cosas… – Anne miró a su amiga esperando una pregunta – ¿Está bueno? – aunque no se esperaba esa, de ningún modo. Y le pilló a medio sorbo, por lo que a punto estuvo de escupir lo que llevaba en la boca. Y se puso del mismo color que el vino cuando escuchó a Ace carcajearse.

\- ¿Y tú de qué mierda te ríes? – le gritó, aún completamente avergonzada.

\- De nada, de nada – respondió el pecoso alzando las manos – Solo que me muero por escuchar tu respuesta – Anne bufó.

\- Es feo. Feo de cojones. Más que Eustaquio. Un auténtico cardo – eso hizo a Ace reír aún más.

\- ¡Pero que te estoy insultando! ¿Quieres dejar de reírte como una foca? – eso solo hizo que la carcajada aumentase. Y su sonrojo igual. Cuando se giró, María le miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Vale. Lo pillo – dijo divertida.

\- ¿El qué pillas, exactamente? – respondió Anne, a la defensiva.

\- Está MUY bueno – Anne no tenía fuerzas ya para negarlo – Evidentemente mucho más que Eustaquio. Bien, ¿cómo es?

\- ¿Físicamente? – su amiga asintió. Anne se encogió de hombros – Incorpóreo – las dos soltaron una risa y a su amiga le faltó tiempo para rematar.

\- Eso definitivamente es un problema si te lo quieres follar…

\- ¡¡María!! – respondió su amiga, sin saber ya donde meterse.

\- Oh, pero eso no me lo habías dicho, Anne – y ahí estaba el pecoso, convirtiéndose en su pequeño infierno personal – Si llego a saber que querías eso de mí me habría colado en el baño anoche…

\- Te metes en el baño mientras estoy en la ducha y te juro que encontraré la manera de reventarte las pelotas a patadas – gruñó molesta, mientras que Ace solo sonreía con suficiencia – ¿Ves lo que has hecho? – le dijo a su amiga – Ahora cree que me quiero acostar con él.

\- ¿Y no quieres? – respondió moviendo las cejas.

\- ¡¡Por supuesto que no!! ¿Por qué iba a querer eso?

\- ¿Porque está muy bueno? – dijo María como si fuera obvio – ¿Porque es lo que se hace con la gente que te gusta? 

\- Hace un momento creías que estaba loca por hablarte de fantasmas y ahora piensas que estoy demente porque no me quiero encamar con él.

\- No, no pienso que estés demente por eso. Pienso que me estás mintiendo y sabes que eso no me gusta.

\- Y yo creo que con dos personas como vosotros en la misma habitación sí que voy a terminar mal de la cabeza – murmuró enterrando en rostro entre las manos – Además, ni siquiera entiendo este interés. Aunque fuera verdad que quiero acostarme con él, cosa que NO ES ASÍ, ¿qué importancia tiene? No es como si pudiera siquiera tocarle.

\- Lo que nos lleva al punto de partida. Ya sé que es incorpóreo, es lo que se espera de un fantasma. Pero deja que me haga una idea, ¿sí? Descríbelo, anda.

\- Pues es… - Anne miró a Ace y comenzó a describirle – Alrededor de un metro ochenta y cinco, el pelo desordenado en una especie de media melena, moreno, con la cara llena de pecas, lo que le hace verse especialmente infantil, ojos negros…   
María le miró, alzando una ceja. Aquello era un poco confuso para ella porque, bueno…

\- Chica, parece que te estés describiendo a ti misma… – pero ni siquiera le dejó responder cuando volvió a preguntar – ¿Y la sonrisa? – preguntó su amiga, divertida. Anne rodó los ojos.

\- Depende. Si te sonríe con intenciones homicidas, da bastante miedo. Si te sonríe, como, por cierto, suele hacer, después de haber soltado uno de sus odiosos comentarios sarcásticos, dan ganas de tirarle los dientes de un puñetazo. Pero si lo hace igual que un niño porque le acabas de enseñar las películas de Piratas del Caribe… - suspiró – Es una sonrisa bonita… Muy bonita.

\- Gracias… - canturreó Ace, divertido. Anne le enseñó el dedo corazón.

\- Vale, tienes el fantasma de un chico muy guapo en la cocina – Anne suspiró, pero no pudo evitar asentir – ¿Y algo más que puedas decir de él? Ya sabes… – María le miró con gesto travieso. Anne bufó, por enésima vez.

\- Lleva un tatuaje de una jolly roger en la espalda – aunque María abrió mucho los ojos, Anne sabía perfectamente que no era el hecho de que llevase eso tatuado, si no, más bien…

\- ¿¡Se ha desnudado!? – Anne se palmeó la frente con una mano.

\- No, María, no se ha desnudado. Solo me ha mostrado el tatuaje – dijo, intentando zanjar el tema.

\- Ya, y me quieres hacer creer que tú eres Sor Angustias y no has mirado ni un poquito… - su amiga apartó la mirada – Oh, vamos, tienes que contarme…

\- No sé qué más quieres que te cuente… – la cara de su amiga fue suficiente para que añadiese – No sé si fue un pirata o no cuando estaba vivo, pero desde luego que se cuidaba bien.

\- Menudo eufemismo… – dijo María divertida – Bien, entonces… ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

\- Eso ha sonado tan mal que sé que lo has hecho a idea – su amiga solo sonrió, ella suspiró rendida - ¿Recuerdas el sueño que te dije que tuve?

\- ¿El del hombre que te miraba desde la silla de tu cuarto? – Anne asintió y señaló con un gesto hacia el lugar donde estaba él – ¿Se coló en tu habitación? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Y a saber en cuántos malditos sitios más… Me ha seguido a clases, en el autobús, a comprar, en la biblioteca… donde, por cierto, hizo que Erik se cayera de culo de la silla.

\- ¿Cómo hizo eso? Es decir… no entiendo… Sé que puede tocar cosas – dijo señalando el grifo de la cocina – pero eso…

\- Es fácil tocar cosas si me concentro y les doy un golpe seco – explicó él – Me cuesta mucho más levantar algo del suelo, por ejemplo.

\- Dice que puede dar golpes a ciertos objetos y hacer que se muevan, por ejemplo, la silla donde Erik estaba sentado. Pero coger cosas con las manos es más complejo – le explicó con suavidad.

\- Entiendo… No, espera, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué le hizo eso a Erik? ¿Acaso…?

\- Oh, esto es interesante, a ver si escuchándolo de tu boca se convence – le dijo Anne, divertida.

\- ¿Convencerme, de qué? – preguntó Ace, mirándola con la ceja alzada.

\- ¿Estaba celoso de Erik? – terminó de decir María, para diversión de su amiga y molestia del pecoso.

\- Por supuesto que no lo estaba.

\- Oh, vamos, Ace, claro que sí lo estabas. Le tiraste de la silla porque me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

\- Y has estallado un par de bombillas cuando hemos hablado de él antes – apuntilló María – No es malo ser celoso, chico. A menos que lo seas mucho, pero tampoco te tienes que avergonzar.

\- ¡¡Yo no me avergüenzo!!

\- Ya te dije hace unas horas que el rosado de tus mejillas realza adorablemente tus pecas.

\- Y yo que más te vale no joder con un fantasma, Anne – ella se levantó, sonriente y confiada.

\- También me has dicho que nunca, jamás me harías daño, ni aunque pudieras. Así que… ¿por qué tendría que tenerte miedo?

Ace se sintió acorralado. Él y su estúpida bocaza. Ahora, Anne podría hacer con él lo que le diera la gana porque no tenía nada con lo que amenazar, pero, entonces, se le ocurrió algo.

\- Te dije que no te haría nada a ti, encanto… Nunca dije nada de no herir a tus amigos.

\- No puedes hacernos daño. Lo dijiste… Antes dijiste que no podías…

\- ¿Y si te mentí, Anne? – le sonrió muy seguro de sí mismo – ¿Y si solo quería que te confiaras? Estás hablando con un pirata, después de todo… 

Anne retrocedió, asustada. Ace se dio cuenta de que, quizá, había metido un poquito la pata y su expresión cambió a una temerosa.

\- Oye, Anne, no… No hablaba en serio… De verdad…

María miraba a su amiga sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero era evidente que las cosas no iban precisamente bien.

\- Aléjate de mí, Ace – murmuró asustada.

\- No… no quiero, no puedo. No puedes pedirme eso… Eres lo único que tengo – se acercó a ella alzando las manos, desesperado.

\- Pues haberlo pensado antes de amenazar a mis amigos – al escuchar eso, María alzó los ojos hacia ella, asustada, pero no articuló palabra.

\- Lo que dije es cierto… No puedo haceros daño, no puedo tocar…

\- Has tirado a una persona de una silla en la que estaba sentado. Ya lo creo que puedes tocar y hacer daño a las personas, Ace.

\- Lo reconozco, fue un impulso infantil. Pero no se hizo nada, no le dañé en modo alguno.

\- Pero podrías haberlo hecho. Podría haberse golpeado la cabeza o haber caído mal.

\- Pero no lo hizo – recordó el chico – Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Siento… haberme comportado así. Siento ser tan impulsivo… pero no me hagas alejarme de ti.

\- Será mejor que estés fuera de mi vista al menos unos días, Ace – él la miró horrorizado – No me siento segura contigo aquí. 

Él agachó los ojos y asintió. En menos de un segundo, la imagen de Ace se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí antes y Anne se volvió a dejar caer en la silla, frente a su amiga, con expresión cansada y dolida.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, pichón? – preguntó su amiga con voz suave, mientras tomaba su mano y la acariciaba con el pulgar. Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Dijo que os haría daño… Y no quiero que os haga daño. Sé que… que él no es malo, no es de esas personas, no tiene maldad, lo juro, lo sé – María quería intervenir, pero su amiga necesitaba hablar y era mejor dejar que lo hiciera con tranquilidad – Sé que, a pesar de que es un maldito fanfarrón, un arrogante, celoso, desquiciante y cabezota… Sé que, en el fondo, es un buen chico. Si vieras con qué cara me contó la primera vez que fue al cine… Si vieras qué sonrisa puso cuando vio esas películas… Si vieras lo preocupado que estaba cuando me desmayé… - negó con la cabeza – No es un mal chico. Pero no sé qué cosas puede y qué no puede hacer y te juro que eso me aterra.

\- Anne… Si te hubiera querido hacer daño, ya lo habría hecho. ¿No lo crees?

\- Ya no sé nada. Estoy tan confundida por todo que ya no sé en qué creer… Ni siquiera sé si todo esto es cierto. Mierda, ¿y si me estoy volviendo loca y lo estoy imaginando todo?

\- Aunque eso fuera cierto no habrías podido imaginarte lo del grifo. Eso lo he visto hasta yo. Hay ciertas cosas que no puedes negar, Anne. Y quizá todo esto es mucho que gestionar de golpe, quizá solo necesitas darte un baño y meterte en la cama para descansar un poco.

\- No quiero quedarme sola… Aún es pronto – María sonrió cuando le dijo eso.

\- Bien, hablemos un poco, si quieres. Nos acabamos la pizza y el vino y para entonces ya estarás más tranquila.

\- De acuerdo – sonrió con dulzura – Así aprovecho para preguntarte algunas cosas que he estado hablando antes con él – su amiga le miró, curiosa – ¿Es posible que no esté muerto?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Me refiero a que… si existe la posibilidad de que un espíritu y un cuerpo vivo se separen, de que…

\- ¿Quieres saber si tu chico fantasmagórico tiene alguna posibilidad de estar vivo en algún sitio? – Anne ignoró la forma en que se expresó de Ace y simplemente asintió – Bueno… las posibilidades son bastante bajas, la verdad. Pero, es probable que haya alguna…

\- Solo por curiosidad… me gustaría saber.

\- Acabas de echarle de tu casa y ahora quieres saber si podría estar vivo en alguna parte. ¿Quién te entiende, Anne? – preguntó sonriendo, su amiga le devolvió el gesto, ni siquiera ella se entendía.

\- Tú solo… ilumina las posibilidades.

\- Bien, veamos… ¿Por dónde empiezo? – dijo suspirando – Lo primero que tienes que saber es que hay dos formas de enfocar esto: la científica y la religiosa y cultural. La científica tiene poco recorrido: no existe la posibilidad de separar espíritu y cuerpo; de hecho, en muchas ocasiones ni siquiera se contempla la existencia de un espíritu o un alma que pueda separarse del cuerpo. Dicho esto, tienes que saber que las experiencias extracorporales son calificadas por muchos neurólogos y psicólogos como estados provocados por diferentes factores neurológicos o psicológicos.

\- Espera, espera. ¿Quieres decir que Ace está loco y por eso se ha separado de su cuerpo? – María rio, negando.

\- No, esta teoría solo se aplica a quienes ven su propio cuerpo, estando fuera de él. Es decir, puede que haya algún problema con tu cabeza si te ves abandonando tu cuerpo y observándolo desde arriba, por ejemplo.

\- Pero ese no es el caso de Ace, María. Él no se ve a sí mismo. A él solo le veo yo.

\- Por eso vamos a abandonar la ciencia, que es demasiado seria y aburrida. Tú lo que quieres son otras teorías, mucho más disparatadas e improbables. Pero, chica, tienes un fantasma viviendo contigo, en este punto de la historia ya me creo todo lo que me cuenten.

\- Creo que ambas hemos llegado a ese punto. Así que escucharé cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme.

\- Bien, según la cultura en la que mires, creo que puedes encontrar cuatro grandes formas de explicar que un cuerpo vivo y un espíritu estén en dos lugares diferentes, aunque ya te adelanto que unas te van a gustar más que otras.

\- Vale, dime primero las que no me van a gustar, así me quedo con un buen sabor de boca al final.

\- De acuerdo, vamos a Alemania y a Irlanda. En ambas culturas existe lo que se llama un “doble fantasmagórico”, en Alemania se llama doppelgänger y en Irlanda, fetch. Hay algunas ligeras diferencias entre ellos, pero no nos vamos a detener mucho. Básicamente estos dobles, son manifestaciones de personas vivas, que se dan en otros lugares diferentes al sitio en el que está el cuerpo. Eso puede ser lo que le sucede a Ace…

\- Pero has dicho que no iba a gustarme, ¿por qué?

\- Anne… en estas culturas ver uno de estos espíritus es un augurio de muerte. Normalmente es un augurio de muerte si te ves a ti mismo, claro, pero dado que Ace solo puede verte a ti… Si él fuera un doppelgänger o un fetch, bueno…

\- Yo estaría en peligro de muerte… - dijo Anne, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su amiga – Vale, ahora dime las que me van a gustar un poco más.

\- La religión cristiana también tiene alguna de estas cosas. Ellos lo llaman bilocación y no es necesario que el cuerpo esté muerto, solo que hay una pequeña cosita que no se ajusta del todo a vuestro caso.

\- El caso de Ace – dijo con un suave gruñido.

\- Sí, bueno, como lo quieras llamar. El asunto es que, con la bilocación tanto el espíritu como el cuerpo pueden interactuar de forma normal con su entorno. Es decir, que si fuera el caso de Ace…

\- Él sí podría tocar las cosas.

\- Además de que no existe motivo para que nadie más pudiera verle, si fuera una bilocación no notarías la diferencia entre su espíritu y su cuerpo. Por lo que creo que esta teoría va a tener que ser descartada. Pero no desesperes que aún nos queda una. La buena, a la que te vas a agarrar como un clavo ardiendo y de lo que yo me voy a arrepentir muy fuertemente cuando empieces a darme el coñazo con lo maravilloso que es tu novio fantasmal.

Anne le dio un golpe suave en el brazo, pero consiguió soltar una pequeña risa. María le sonrió con cariño antes de hablar.

\- Se trata de una figura del folclore japonés. Son los ikiryō, es decir, espíritus que abandonan el cuerpo por diversos motivos. Uno de ellos es venganza. Cuando se odia mucho a una persona, dicen que se puede abandonar el cuerpo para materializarte delante de aquel a quien odias y maldecirle. Este no creo que sea el caso de Ace, pero hay otra posibilidad que, quizá… - Anne le apremió para que siguiera hablando – Tampoco es muy alentadora, lo reconozco, pero es lo mejor que tienes. En ocasiones, cuando el cuerpo está cercano a la muerte, o en estado comatoso, el espíritu puede abandonar el cuerpo y materializarse en otros lugares. Es especialmente llamativo porque no son espíritus malévolos. No es que no puedan hacerte daño, que no pueden…

\- Sino que no tienen la intención.

\- Eso es. No hay un motivo real para estas apariciones. En ocasiones se suelen aparecer a familiares o a gente muy cercana a ellos.

\- Pero yo no le conozco de nada… Nunca he conocido a nadie así, ni con ese nombre ni nada que se le parezca.

\- Por eso he dicho que lo hacen “en ocasiones” y no “siempre”. Anne, pichón, tienes que entender que todo lo que te he contado solo son elementos de la cultura de ciertos países, que las posibilidades de que lo que te está pasando sean estas son…

\- Las mismas que las de que un fantasma me visite. Seamos serias, estadísticamente, ¿cuál es la proporción entre fantasmas y los bichos esos que me acabas de decir? ¿Cuántos fantasmas hay por cada espíritu japonés benévolo?

\- Joder, Anne, estamos hablando de fantasmas, no hay datos de ello. La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera cree en su existencia.

\- Exacto. La mayoría de la gente no cree en su existencia y hasta hace un rato yo tenía a uno en mi cocina. Llegados a este punto, he decidido que puedo creerme lo que sea porque ya lo he visto todo.

\- Lo que aún no entiendo, Anne… Es por qué pareces tan desesperada con que ese chico esté vivo. Es decir, a mí me gustan todas estas cosas de leyendas y demás, por eso lo escogí como trabajo de final de carrera. Pero, en tu caso, que nunca has creído ni una sola palabra de lo que te acabo de contar, suena a algo mucho más personal.

\- Creo que no me está gustando el camino que está tomando esta conversación – le dijo en un tono de advertencia.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que, bueno, que quizá tengas alguna conexión especial con él que no logras entender o que no conoces. Por eso solo le puedes ver tú, porque hay algo, sea lo que sea, que os une. Y, por eso, no soportas la idea de que esté muerto. No me estoy refiriendo al amor ni nada de eso, sino a algo mucho más…fuerte. A algo que va más allá de eso.

\- ¿Algo como qué? Porque la de las teorías increíbles eres tú. Yo soy la de los cañonazos y los abordajes.

En un punto de la habitación, alguien que no era ninguna de las dos chicas esbozó una sonrisa con esa frase.

\- ¿Almas gemelas? – con esas simples dos palabras, Anne quiso reírse ampliamente.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Almas gemelas, María? ¿No se te ha ocurrido nada mejor?

\- ¿Y a ti no se te ha ocurrido mirarte en un maldito espejo? – Anne le miró, sin entender – Cuando me has descrito a ese hombre, era la viva imagen que tengo de ti, Anne. Al menos, la física. Por supuesto que no he visto a ese fantasma y no sé hasta qué maldito grado os parecéis, pero tienes que ser consciente de que tal y como has hablado de él parece que hayas estado hablando de una versión masculina de ti misma. Moreno, alto, pecas, ojos negros, piratería…

\- No son características tan extrañas, es probable que solo sea una coincidencia.

\- ¿De verdad, eso crees? Que un fantasma que solo se te aparece a ti encaje con todas tus características físicas, que, de algún modo esté relacionado con la piratería y con el que tienes una conexión que no puedes negar, ¿te parece una tremenda casualidad? – Anne dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa de la cocina – Solo te digo que te lo plantees, que, si de verdad se ha ido unos días, reflexiona sobre esto y saca tus propias conclusiones, hasta que vuelva. Pero solo te diré una cosa más, Anne… ningún espíritu, esté muerto o no, pertenezca a la cultura que pertenezca, permanece por siempre en un mismo lugar. O descubres qué te ata a él… O algún día desaparecerá de verdad sin que tú puedas hacer nada.

Aquello hizo que su estómago se encogiera levemente. No le gustaba esa idea, no le gustaba en absoluto.

\- Te prometo que pensaré en ello, de verdad.

\- Solo una cosa más y ya me voy – dijo mirando el reloj – que se hace tarde. Anne, los ikiryō tienen la habilidad de poseer a otras personas, cosa que el resto de dobles, no. Si es capaz de poseer a alguien, ya tendrás tu respuesta – quiso aligerar un poco el ambiente que se había vuelto un poco tenso – Y ¿quién sabe? Si te posee a ti tal vez logres que pueda tocarte, si sabes a lo que me refiero – Anne se puso de todos los colores y empezó a empujar a María hacia la salida.

\- Eres una… desde que conociste al maldito Eustaquio no piensas en otra cosa… - dijo abriendo ya la puerta.

\- Ya, bueno, tengo motivos para hacerlo, ¿sabes? – se giró antes de irse y le dio un abrazo – Ahora, en serio. Cuídate mucho, mañana te llamaré para ver cómo vas, ¿sí? Y, por favor… trata de descansar un poco. Todo esto… es mucho para asimilar en tan solo un par de días.

Anne le sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo con cariño.

\- Te lo prometo. Me doy una ducha y me voy a dormir como una niña buena.

Se despidieron y, en cuanto cerró la puerta hizo exactamente lo que había dicho que iba a hacer. Estuvo tentada de llamar a Ace para contarle las cosas que había averiguado, pero aún estaba algo molesta con él, por lo que decidió que tampoco le vendrían mal un día o dos para ella sola. Así podría, como le había aconsejado su amiga, pensar sobre ciertas cosas.

Fue a su habitación, cogió un pijama limpio y se metió al baño a ducharse. Salió con el pijama puesto al cabo de una media hora y una toalla en el pelo, para quitarse el exceso de humedad. Suspiró cuando se metió en la cama, seguida de sus inseparables gatas quienes, para sorpresa de Anne, se había comportado durante toda la tarde-noche.

\- Al final puede que sea verdad que me haya vuelto loca de remate – dijo con una sonrisa cansada – Pero en eso ya pensaré mañana. Buenas noches… - se despidió de las mininas.

“Buenas noches”, pensó una figura que, sin dejarse ver, volvía a sentarse en la silla de su habitación.

Un par de horas más tarde, Anne se removió en la cama, nerviosa, destapándose sin querer. La figura que aún la observaba dormir, se levantó y fue hacia ella y, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió arropar su cuerpo de nuevo. Antes de separarse, se inclinó sobre ella y rozó su frente con sus labios, en una suerte de helado beso.

Anne volvió a removerse, pero no despertó.

Durmió el resto de la noche con una suave y relajada sonrisa.


	6. El partido de basket

A la mañana siguiente, los dos se encontraban de un humor excelente. La resaca de Anne ya había desaparecido y la breve conversación que mantuvieron antes de dormir les hizo ver el futuro con una perspectiva un poco más positiva. Anne incluso tarareaba una canción mientras escogía la ropa que se iba a poner aquel día. Era finales de noviembre, por lo que estaba rebuscando entre su ropa de abrigo.

\- Te ves muy contenta hoy – dijo Ace con una sonrisa de medio lado, tirado todo lo largo que era en la cama.

\- Sí, es bueno despertarse sin resaca – respondió divertida, tras las puertas de su armario.

\- Recuerda que me prometiste algo ayer... – Anne suspiró, aunque su buen humor no se vio afectado.

\- Lo sé, lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes por eso. Pero te pido algo de paciencia, no puedo hablar con él antes del partido, le desconcentraría y no quiero que eso le afecte y que terminen perdiendo – dijo distraída, mientras se dirigía al espejo de su cuarto, para ver cómo le quedaba un jersey negro.

\- Si vas a rechazarle, ¿por qué ese afán de rebuscar entre la ropa algo que le impresione? – aunque sonaba a reproche, Anne sabía que a Ace le divertía bastante el simple hecho de molestarla.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que quiero impresionarle a él? – respondió sacándole la lengua y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su armario.

Pero justo cuando llegó Ace apareció entre sus camisas, haciendo que Anne se sobresaltara y diera un respingo.

\- ¡Madita sea, Ace, deja de hacer eso! – dijo con un grito ahogado, llevándose una mano al pecho. El chico le sonrió de lado, divertido. Pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho, porque Anne comenzó a reírse por lo bajito.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué es tan gracioso?

\- Oh, no, no es nada... Solo que... Cuando usamos la expresión “salir del armario” no lo hacemos de una forma literal, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Eh? – ladeó la cabeza, igual que cuando Anne le explicaba algo que no lograba comprender.

\- Que, si querías decirme que eras gay, bueno, podrías haberlo hecho sin necesidad de este numerito...

\- ¡¡Yo no soy gay!!

\- Que yo tengo muchos amigos gais, que no te voy a juzgar ni nada... – Ace comenzó a ponerse rojo de vergüenza y solo alcanzaba a farfullar incongruencias. Al final, Anne sintió algo de compasión por el chico y decidió terminar con la broma – Vamos, sal de ahí, tengo que terminar de vestirme... – dijo en tono cariñoso, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

\- No.

\- ¿Cómo que no? No puedes estar ahí eternamente y yo necesito mi ropa.

\- No quiero salir del armario. No quiero ser gay. – Anne no sabía si romper a reír o comérselo a besos.

\- Solo era una broma, Ace... Ya sé que no eres gay. Solo es una expresión, no significa que cuando te metes en un armario te vuelvas gay al salir.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- ¡Dios santo es un armario normal, no la puerta a la Narnia homosexual!

\- ¿Narnia? – Anne se golpeó la frente y se prometió a sí misma no volver a jugar con dobles significados delante de Ace.

\- Olvídalo. Tú solo deja que me vista, hoy va a ser un día largo...

Pero Anne no sabía cuánta razón tenían sus palabras.

Un par de horas más tarde, los dos se encontraban en las inmediaciones del polideportivo donde iba a tener lugar el partido. María estaba allí ya, también estaba Ali y unos cuantos chicos que Ace solo había visto en un par de ocasiones, antes incluso de atreverse a entablar conversación alguna con Anne. María hizo un gesto con los ojos a Anne, que simplemente asintió.

\- ¿Cómo de enfadado está? – preguntó bajito, una vez que lograron sentarse en las gradas, antes de comenzar el partido.

\- Bueno... – Anne le miró de reojo. Ace rodó los ojos y bufó, pero sin perder una sonrisa suave.

\- Dile que no voy a asesinar a nadie... aún. 

\- No demasiado – dijo sin darse cuenta de que la sonrisa del pecoso se le había contagiado – Me ha hecho prometerle que hablaré con Erik al terminar el partido.

\- Para decirle, ¿qué? – preguntó abriendo un paquete de pipas, distraída.

\- Para rechazarle formalmente – respondió ocultando el rostro tras sus manos, mientras suspiraba. María le miró con una pipa en los labios y la ceja alzada.

\- ¿Rechazarle formalmente? – repitió – ¿Entonces Ace y tú...? – Anne le miró con la ceja alzada e hizo un gesto con la mano, animándole a seguir – ¿Ya habéis reconocido que os gus...? – pero no pudo terminar la frase porque la mano de su amiga se estampó en su boca.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! No tiene nada que ver con eso. Es solo que, bueno...

\- Dios santo – dijo María apartando la mano de su boca – Mira, Anne, puedes irle con esas tonterías a tu padre que te quiere demasiado como para ver la realidad, pero no a mí, no va conmigo, lo sabes. ¿Qué tiene de malo que habléis de _eso_? – por fortuna para Anne, Ace estaba distraído mirando la cancha, así que se encontraba totalmente ajeno a la conversación.

\- Es simplemente que, bueno... ponerlo en palabras lo hará todo mucho más real y... creo que no estoy preparada para algo así...

\- Pichón, ya es mucho más real de lo que ninguno de los dos estáis dispuestos a aceptar. Que sigáis esquivando el tema solo va a traer malentendidos y más problemas.

\- Es solo que... tengo miedo.

\- Joder, Anne. ¿Tienes a un fantasma en tu casa desde hace semanas y el miedo te entra ahora? ¿Has pensado en ir a ver a un profesional? – las dos se miraron con una sonrisa y Anne terminó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de María.

\- ¿Me ayudas a decirle a Erik que no estoy interesada con delicadeza?

\- Bueno... ¿exactamente qué es lo que planeas decirle?

\- Le dije a Ace que le diría la verdad...

\- ¿Y la verdad es...?

\- Que estoy interesada en otra _persona_.

\- Pues menos mal que no querías ponerlo en palabras, pichón... – Anne suspiró.

\- ¿Me ayudarás... o no?

\- Sabes que iría al gulag por ti...

Anne rompió a reír y María supo que se estaba perdiendo alguna broma entre ellos, pero sonrió a modo de respuesta.

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar cuando Erik se acercó a las gradas. Ace rodó los ojos al ver a más de una chica suspirar por él y rechinó los dientes cuando le vio pararse frente a Anne.

\- Me alegro de que hayas podido venir – le dijo con una perfecta sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes.

\- Gracias por notar que el resto de seres humanos estamos aquí también – dijo María con el ceño fruncido. Ace decidió que le iba a añadir un punto positivo por esa respuesta.

\- Perdona, pero sabes que a Anne le tengo un cariño especial...

Le puso la mano sobre el pelo y se lo revolvió y aquello fue suficiente para Ace. Se levantó y desapareció de la vista de Anne, pero en seguida supo dónde estaba porque un montón de bolsas de patatas y de palomitas salieron volando del bar que había a pie de cancha. Todo el mundo observó con curiosidad, menos María que miró a Anne con cara de miedo, expresión que acentuó cuando vio a su amiga asentir. “ _Ha sido él_ ”. El resto de las personas que estaban ahí achacaron el incidente a una volada de aire. Una especialmente fuerte y furiosa. Y nada habitual en un espacio cerrado, por cierto.

Anne se echó un poco hacia atrás en su asiento y le dio una sonrisa forzada a Erik.

\- Sí, bueno... yo también me alegro de venir a veros jugar – dijo remarcando mucho el plural – A todos.

Ace apareció a su lado, con una expresión mucho más calmada y Anne agradeció mentalmente que su pequeño desquite con los aperitivos hubiera servido de algo.

\- Bueno, pequeña, me tengo que ir ya, el partido va a empezar – María y Anne temblaron levemente, pero por fortuna Ace solo se mantenía al lado de Erik, mirándole amenazadoramente a los ojos. Anne hubiera jurado que estaba a punto de prenderse fuego.

\- Sí, sí, suerte... – dijo distraída, clavando los ojos en el pecoso – Hablamos más tarde.

Erik bajó de las gradas y, en todo momento, Ace no apartó la vista de él, casi como si solo con mirarle pudiera infligirle un daño terrible. Cuando el partido comenzó y todo el mundo tenía los ojos en la cancha, Anne se giró hacia Ace.

\- Te has comportado como un crío. Eso que has hecho ha sido...

\- ¿Y qué hay de lo que él ha hecho? – dijo él cortándola a mitad de frase – ¿Es que vas a excusarle de todo lo que haga? Maldita sea, parece que disfrutes con esto.

\- Te dije que hablaría con él después del partido, no antes. Además, tampoco está haciendo nada malo.

\- Está coqueteando contigo – dijo en un gruñido.

\- Y no debería haber ningún problema con eso porque yo no tengo pareja, ni nada que se le parezca – Ace alzó la vista y le miró dolido.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero eso no hacía que doliera menos. Anne no tenía novio, Erik no tenía por qué mantenerse al margen porque no había nada que marcase margen alguno. Pero aun así y todo, aun sabiendo que eso era verdad, era imposible ignorar que la verdad dolía como el demonio. Sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta de que había sido un poco brusca y, quizá, algo injusta y trató de disculparse.

-Oye, Ace... – dijo ella cambiando el tono a uno más suave – Lo siento, yo no... No quería decir...

\- Lo que has dicho es solo la verdad, Anne. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras. Y yo no soy quien para impedírtelo. Al fin y al cabo, haga lo que haga yo nunca podré darte lo que te da él, ¿me equivoco?

\- No se trata de eso. Él no me da nada y aunque me lo diera, no lo quiero. Ace... Yo solo...

Pero cuando Anne giró la cabeza para mirarle, Ace se había ido. Soltó un gruñido de exasperación y se revolvió el pelo con los dedos. María le miraba interrogante, aunque tenía una idea vaga, pero acertada, de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

\- María tengo que irme...

\- No te preocupes, pichón. Te disculparé con los demás... y le dejaré caer a Erik que estás conociendo a alguien, los detalles se los puedes dar tú, si quieres.

\- Gracias – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse de vuelta a su casa.

Por el camino no dejó de sentirse estúpida porque iba, literalmente, hablando sola. No estaba segura de si Ace se encontraba a su lado o no. El pecoso tenía la maldita jodida costumbre de desaparecer cuando se enfadaba, pero no de irse. De modo que hiciera lo que hiciera Anne, él siempre podía verla y oírla.

Jodido don espiritual de los santos cojones.

\- Bien, que sepas que te estás comportando como un crío – esperó unos segundos por si había respuesta – Sé que lo he dicho varias veces, pero es que es la mejor definición que puedo dar de ti – no hablaba muy alto y entre frase y frase se tomaba su tiempo. No quería que la tomaran por loca y quería darle la oportunidad a Ace de responder. Si es que le daba la santa gana – Me hubiera quedado para decirle a Erik que no estoy interesada en él, pero a alguien le ha dado por montarme un numerito sobrenatural en mitad del partido y luego ha salido huyendo, así que no me ha quedado más remedio que ir a buscarle – unos segundos de espera más – Oh, dios santo, Ace, si estás aquí manda una jodida señal o lo que mierda sea que hagáis los espíritus, pero me siento como una maldita imbécil hablando sola – nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta – Oh, genial, a la mierda entonces.

Se mantuvo callada el resto del trayecto de vuelta a casa. Podría haber cogido el autobús, pero necesitaba despejar su mente y andar un poco le iba a sentar más que bien. Una media hora más tarde ya había entrado en su casa y se dirigía a la cocina cuando le vio.

Estaba sentado en el sofá, como siempre, con el tobillo sobre una rodilla y una expresión de mucho, mucho cabreo. Anne lo ignoró por completo y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse las zapatillas. Las gatas trotaban alegres entre sus pies y se entretuvo unos minutos haciéndoles carantoñas y mimos. Pero a Ace no le dedicó ni siquiera una mirada y aquello comenzaba a ponerle nervioso.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de lo que ha ocurrido? – dijo él, harto de sentirse ignorado.

Pero no tuvo el efecto deseado, pues Anne se incorporó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se sirvió una jarra helada de cerveza. Ace entró y la observó con la ceja alzada.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te da por beber sola?

Anne dio un sorbo largo a la jarra y la dejó en la mesa. Apoyó la espalda y las manos en la encimera de la cocina y soltó un suspiro de relajación, mientras movía el cuello, como si buscara aliviar el cansancio.

\- Vale, lo pillo. Me estás ignorando a propósito, ¿es eso? Sí. Es eso. Ahora resulta que te has ofendido y tratas de aplicarme la ley del hielo. Pues eso no funciona conmigo, señorita, porque, en lo referente a ignorar personas, soy el mejor del mundo.

Y su imagen volvió a desaparecer. Anne estuvo tremendamente tentada a rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo. El pecoso estaba ahí, observándola. Y, por primera vez ella estaba segura de ello.

Su pequeña venganza estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado porque, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la imagen de Ace volvió a aparecer.

\- Esto que estás haciendo sí que es infantil – le dijo, entre molesto y asustado – Sabes que mi mayor miedo... No, mi único miedo es ser invisible para ti. Estás siendo cruel, Anne. Y lo sabes.

Pero ella se estaba terminando la jarra y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, con la intención de regresar a su habitación. Ace sonrió, era imposible que siguiera ignorándole si se plantaba frente a ella y le cortaba el paso. Pero Anne hizo algo que él nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Le atravesó.

Pasó a través de él como si realmente no estuviera ahí. Como si todo hubiera vuelto a ser lo que era antes de que ella apareciera en su vida. Y fue más de lo que el chico pudo soportar.

Se giró colérico y la siguió hasta su habitación, donde comenzó a gritarle.

\- ¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A SEGUIR IGNORÁNDOME, ANNE!! NO TE LO VOY A CONSENTIR, ¿ME OYES?

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que ella le miraba fijamente. No había rastro de enfado en sus ojos, solo había cansancio y, quizá un poquito de decepción. Ace enmudeció y, aunque era plenamente consciente de que era imposible, juraría haber sentido un escalofrío por su espalda, uno real.

\- ¿Ya has acabado con el numerito? – le dijo ella con voz tremendamente tranquila. Él no supo que responder, solo bajó la vista el suelo y se sentó en la cama – Ahora sabes lo que se siente.

\- Tú no lo entiendes... – murmuró él – Pensaba que realmente habías dejado de verme. Pensaba que volvía a ser invisible para todo el mundo.

\- Es curioso... es exactamente lo mismo que me pasa a mí cuando te da por desaparecer de mi vista. Te busco, pero no te veo, te hablo, pero no obtengo respuesta.

\- No es lo mismo.

\- Oh, claro que no es lo mismo, Ace. Porque tú sabías que yo estaba aquí. Tú me veías y me oías. Pero, ¿yo? ¿Quién me asegura a mí, cuando te da por desaparecer, que cuando se te pase el enfado vas a volver a aparecer? ¿Cómo sé que no es una desaparición definitiva? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento yo cada maldita vez que lo haces?

-No... Yo no había pensado en eso.

\- Por supuesto que no habías pensado en eso. ¿Sabes por qué, Ace? Porque todo este maldito tiempo solo has pensado en ti. En no sentirte solo, en que seas el único en mi vida, en que te iba a olvidar si te ibas. Pero te ha importado tres huevos duros cómo pudiera sentirme yo. Te ha dado igual si todo esto es demasiado para mí, porque tú solo quieres que te vea a ti.

\- ¡¡No se trata de eso!!

\- ¡¡Por supuesto que se trata de eso, maldita sea!!

\- ¡Dijiste que hablarías con él!

\- ¡Y tú dijiste que no te comportarías como un capullo!

\- Bueno, pues, lo siento, bienvenida a mi mundo, porque soy un capullo y un maldito infantil de pies a cabeza, lo lamento si te he decepcionado.

\- Lo que me decepciona es que no confías en mí.

\- ¿Qué mierda tiene eso que ver? ¡Claro que confío en ti!

\- Si confiaras en mí no te habrías puesto así. Si confiaras en mí sabrías que ni en un millón de años me iría con nadie, con absolutamente nadie, porque ya tengo a alguien con quien quiero estar. Pero todo eso importa un rábano porque un chico de la universidad siente algo por mí. Porque tú te has montado una película en esa cabeza tuya llena de pecas en la que te dejo tirado por irme con él.

\- ¡Me monto esa película porque es lo que yo haría! – eso dejó a Anne sin palabras. Le miró con los ojos brillantes, sin llorar, pero cerca de hacerlo. Ace se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, pero ya era tarde.

\- Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar... – comenzó a decir, muy despacio – Y yo en el tuyo... ¿Te irías con una compañera de la universidad? - él se levantó como una flecha y trató de rodearla con los brazos, pero ella dio un par de pasos atrás.

\- Anne, no... No es eso lo que quería decir, pequeña, no lo malinterpretes.

\- ¿Malinterpretar? ¿Qué he malinterpretado?

\- Lo que quiero decir es que... entre algo real y algo imposible... Yo...

\- Tú habrías escogido lo real y lo imposible, o sea, yo, se habría quedado por el camino...

\- No lo pongas de ese modo, sabes que no es así... Sé que ha sonado así, pero... No es lo que yo intentaba decir.

\- Yo ya no sé lo que intentas decir. Mira, esto es más de lo que puedo soportar ahora mismo... Necesito pensar con claridad...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo asustado, acortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos, pero Anne la volvió a agrandar.

\- Necesito sacarte de mi cabeza por un rato... Desde que has aparecido en mi vida todo ha girado en torno a ti y... Esto no es sano – hablaba mientras se dirigía a la salida.

\- Oye, no... Mira, hablemos un poco...

\- ¡Siempre que hablamos todo acaba peor de lo que estaba! ¡Y yo ya no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer!

\- ¡Desde luego que huir no es la solución, Anne!

\- ¡¡Deja de gritarme!!

\- ¡¡Grito porque tú gritas, maldita sea!!

Se miraron por unos segundos. Anne se mordía el labio inferior, intentando aguantar las lágrimas y Ace se debatía entre comenzar a romper cosas por pura frustración o consolarla. Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Simplemente se mantuvo estático en el sitio, observando, sin actuar. Finalmente, fue ella la que rompió el silencio.

\- Necesito un tiempo para mí sola, Ace. Una tarde, unas horas – la voz le temblaba al hablar, pero sus intenciones sonaban más que firmes – Te ruego, si te importo lo más mínimo, que no me sigas. Que me dejes tranquilizarme un rato.

Ace asintió despacio, no es que pudiera hacer mucho más, y en cuanto lo hizo Anne salió por la puerta. Se dejó caer en el sofá como si fuera un muñeco. Las gatas le miraban desde la otra punta, casi como si le juzgaran y volvieron a bufarle.

\- Dios santo, qué razón tienen quienes dicen que todos los animales se parecen a sus dueños.

Mientras tanto, Anne caminaba sin rumbo aparente por las calles. Había conseguido retener las lágrimas con bastante esfuerzo y, antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba en la puerta de su mejor amiga, llamando con suavidad. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de a dónde le llevaban sus pasos. Pero ahí estaba.

Por fortuna, el partido había terminado hacía un buen rato y María ya se encontraba en casa. Cuando le abrió, Anne no pudo retener más las lágrimas y se lanzó a sus brazos, rompiendo a llorar.

La condujo hacia el salón y sirvió un par de copas de vino. Su amiga le sonrió con tristeza antes de dar un sorbo.

\- Esto quita las penas, créeme – dijo María sentándose a su lado – Ahora dime, ¿qué ha pasado? – Anne negó antes de hablar.

\- No lo sé... Mierda, no lo sé. Solo sé que no hacemos más que discutir. Él no entiende que... Bueno él piensa que si desaparece yo volveré a mi vida como si nada y no soy capaz de hacerle entender que eso no es posible.

\- ¿Has intentado ser clara?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Se lo he dicho mil veces, le he dicho que mi vida no es igual desde que está, que no es fácil vivir cada segundo pensando que puede ser el último...

\- No, no... No me refiero a eso, Anne – ella le miró alzando la ceja – Cariño... Tú estás enamorada de ese chico. Y hasta que no se lo digas esto no va a cambiar. Solo necesita tener esa seguridad...

\- No puedo decirle eso...

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque... bueno... Porque él...

\- ¿Crees que él no siente lo mismo?

\- Me acaba de decir que, si él estuviera en mi lugar, escogería a alguien real, en lugar de quedarse conmigo.

\- Dios santo, ¿es que no has aprendido nada en todo este tiempo? – Anne le miró sin entender - ¿No te das cuenta que él solo está hablando pensando en la mejor opción para ti? No es lo que él querría, es lo que él cree que es mejor. Y, sin embargo, es incapaz de mantenerse alejado de ti. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

\- No se va porque no le queda opción. Porque soy la única que sabe que existe.

\- No se va porque está tan enamorado de ti como tú de él. No puede mantenerse alejado de ti igual que tú no soportas estar alejada de él. Y hasta que no os sentéis y seáis sinceros el uno con el otro vais a seguir discutiendo y peleando por tonterías. Porque os sentís inseguros, porque él no sabe lo que sientes, porque él cree que te va a perder porque no se sientes lo mismo y tú tienes que poner en palabras de una maldita vez lo que sientes, porque si no lo haces lo vas a seguir negando y solo vas a conseguir haceros daño a los dos.

Anne miraba a María con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

\- Coge aire, a ver si te va a dar algo – consiguió responder tras unos segundos – En serio... ¿Has pensado en estudiar psicología o algo así?

\- No, pero llevas dándome el coñazo con Ace desde que apareció. Y dios sabe que no te he visto tan obsesionada con un hombre desde... No sé... ¿Nunca?

Anne suspiró con pesadez. María tenía razón. Seguir negando lo evidente no les traería nada bueno a ninguno de los dos, así que lo mejor era enfrentar las cosas y tomar la sinceridad por bandera.

\- De todas formas... – murmuró, mientras daba vueltas a cómo iba a decirle a Ace algo así – Aún hay algo... Joder, María, ¿cómo mierda le dices a un fantasma que estás enamorada de él? Ni siquiera sé si puedo tomarme la pequeña esperanza de pensar en la palabra futuro.

\- ¿Has hablado con él de las opciones?

\- ¿Qué opciones?

\- Hija, Anne, ese chico te tiene tan obsesionada que ya te olvidas hasta de lo más básico. El día que me hablaste de él por primera vez, en tu casa, hablamos sobre algunas teorías sobre lo que puede haberle ocurrido.

\- Ah, lo de los dobles y lo del espíritu japonés ese...

\- Sí, ¿lo has comentado con él? – Anne negó - ¿Por qué no empezáis por ahí? Créeme, pichón, que ni siquiera tú tienes tanto interés como él mismo porque esté vivito y coleando en alguna parte. Explorad esa opción...

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso? No es como si pudieras buscar en google. “¿Eres un yokai? ¡Descúbrelo en este test!”.

\- ¿Por qué no probáis lo de la posesión? – lo dijo en voz bajita, escondiendo los labios detrás de la copa de vino.

\- En serio, María, deja el vino ya – gruñó tratando de quitarle la copa de las manos.

\- Eh, eh, eh, con el vino no se juega, señorita.

\- ¡Acabas de sugerir que deje que me posea! – María alzó las cejas divertida y soltó una risa.

\- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te gustaría.

\- No me gustaría.

\- ¿Ves? ¡Te encantaría! Es un mundo que no ha explorado casi nadie, ¿no sientes curiosidad?

\- ¡¡Estamos hablando de dejar entrar a un espíritu en mi cuerpo!!

\- Estamos hablando de dejar entrar al espíritu de un tío buenorro en tu cuerpo. No te olvides de ese matiz.

\- Pero, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que puede salir mal cualquier cosa? Puede quedarse dentro de mí, puedo... ¡dios podría morir en el intento!

\- A ver... no soy ninguna experta, pero seguro que hay modos seguros de hacerlo. Solo hay que saber dónde buscar.

\- ¿Dónde buscar? ¿Pero es que acaso alguien tiene semejante información?

\- Solo hay una persona que lo sabe todo, Anne... Y creo que ha llegado el momento de preguntarle – su amiga le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando el nombre de tal eminencia o al menos algún dato más, cuando María, simplemente alzó la voz y dijo - ¡Siri! ¿Cuáles son los riesgos de una posesión espiritual? – y la voz robotizada de Siri llenó el salón.

\- _Posesión espiritual. Según Wikipedia, la posesión espiritual es una de las dos formas de manifestación espiritual, junto con la canalización. Es un concepto de creencia paranormal, sobrenatural, de superstición o algunas religiones como..._

\- ¡¡Suficiente!! ¡¡Haz que se calle!!

\- Gracias, Siri.

\- _Siempre es un placer._

\- ¿Me sugieres que deje que un espíritu me posea y para ello me dices que busque en Google?

\- ¿Y dónde pretendes buscar, genia? ¿En el cubo de la basura?

\- ¡Yo que sé, pero preguntarle a Siri no entraba dentro de mis opciones!

\- Como sea, Google sigue siendo nuestra mejor opción – se levantó del sofá, cogió el ordenador portátil que estaba sobre la mesa del centro y comenzaron a buscar.

Lo hacían con cierto escepticismo. La mayoría eran blogs y páginas de aficionados o gente que decía haber tenido experiencias extrasensoriales, viajes astrales y un montón de chifladuras más. Pero, claro, a estas alturas, ¿qué era una locura y qué no, después de todo lo que habían visto?

Al final, llegaron a varias conclusiones, ya que todas o casi todas las páginas coincidían en algunos puntos básicos. Cuanto más cerca se intentaba la posesión de la luna llena, más probabilidades había de que esta fuera un éxito. Por fortuna para Anne, esa noche no solo habría una maravillosa luna llena, sino que los astros se habían alineado (nunca mejor dicho) y habría lo que las noticias habían llamado una “Superluna de Sangre”.

\- Básicamente, cuanto más rara esté la luna, mejor para que funcione – había dicho María.

Ninguna de las dos tenía ni puñetera idea sobre astronomía, pero a ambas les había quedado claro que eso era algo genial para que tuvieran éxito en la posesión.

Lo siguiente que encontraron, era que debía hacerse en un sitio cómodo, en el que te pudiera dar la luz de la luna. Había que apagar todas las luces y encender algunas velas, tumbarse con las palmas de las manos extendidas hacia el cielo y esperar a que al espíritu le dé por aparecer por ahí.

\- Pero como tú al espíritu ya lo tienes en casa, esa parte nos la saltamos... Y, bueno, básicamente el que tiene que hacer el resto del trabajo es Ace. Pero no dice nada sobre qué tiene que hacer el espíritu para poseerte...

\- Supongo que él sabrá algo sobre eso...

\- Cariño, él está tan perdido como tú. Esto os va a tocar descubrirlo a vosotros.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tú no vas a estar?

\- ¿¡Yo!? ¿Presenciar la posesión de mi mejor amiga? ¿Estamos locas o algo?

\- ¡¡Ha sido idea tuya!!

\- El fantasma es tuyo.

\- ¿Y si me pasa algo? ¿Quién me va a ayudar?

\- Anne... ¿realmente crees que ese chico va a dejar que nada te haga daño?

\- Puede perder el control y...

\- Pichón. Ni siquiera sabemos si es posible que lo haga, ni siquiera sabemos si toda esa historia funciona o si son simples tonterías de locos con acceso a internet. Solo sabemos una cosa: si funciona, el espíritu de ese chico puede querer hacer muchas cosas, pero herirte... No es una de ellas. Así que yo estaría tranquila por esa parte.

\- Claro, como no te van a poseer a ti...

\- De todas formas, esa no va a ser la parte más complicada...

\- Ah, ¿no? – dijo Anne, prestando atención nuevamente.

\- No. Lo más difícil va a ser convencer a Ace de que intente entrar en tu cuerpo. Porque dudo mucho que quiera arriesgarse a algo así.

\- Bueno... supongo que tendremos que hablarlo primero...

\- No, lo primero de lo que tienes que hablar es de tus sentimientos y de los suyos.

\- Dios... Preferiría mil posesiones antes de tener esa conversación.

\- Y yo preferiría que Eustaquio tuviera cejas, pero no todas tenemos lo que queremos en la vida.

Anne rompió a reír y el ambiente fue mucho más distendido. Comieron algo y estuvieron un buen rato buscando algo más de información. Al final, a la hora de la cena, Anne tuvo que regresar a casa. Pensaba en Ace, en el sofá, donde siempre se lo encontraba al volver, aunque le hubiera estado siguiendo todo el día. Pensaba en que, quizá, él hubiera estado algo preocupado por ella porque, quizá María tenía razón.

Quizá él estaba un poquito enamorado de ella.

Quizá ella estaba locamente enamorada de él.

Quizá todo acababa saliendo bien.

O quizá no.

Suspiró intentando insuflarse ánimos y abrió la puerta de su casa.


	7. Aprendiendo algo nuevo

El sábado despertó bastante tarde, cerca de las doce del mediodía, pero sentía que había dormido mejor que nunca. Se desperezó e, inconscientemente, buscó a alguien más en aquella habitación con ella. Hizo un pequeño puchero al ver que estaba sola, pero se recompuso rápido, después de todo, era lo que ella le había dicho que quería, la noche anterior. 

Por la hora que era, el desayuno estaba totalmente descartado, pero sí iba a almorzar algo, un sándwich de pavo o algo ligero, mientras planeaba mentalmente su día. Después de hacer la cama y recoger el cuarto, se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la nevera, buscando algo que meter entre el pan. 

Sintió frío y se quedó mirando a la ventana de la cocina con una ceja alzada. Estaba abierta y ella no la había dejado así. Empezaba a estar harta del frío y de las ventanas abiertas. Rodó los ojos, suspiró con fuerza y quiso asesinar a alguien. A alguien muy concreto. Cerró la puerta de la nevera con más fuerza de la necesaria y se giró, mirando a la nada.

\- Como ladrón serías todo un desastre, ¿sabes? – pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se apoyó en la encimera con los brazos cruzados y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que había otra cosa más ahí, algo que no debería de estar. Algo que no estaba la noche anterior.

Se quedó de piedra, con la boca abierta mirando la mesa de su cocina. Su cafetera estaba ahí, en medio. Estaba abierta y había un ramo de flores dentro.

El ramo estaba bastante maltrecho, algunas flores estaban casi totalmente destrozadas y, por algunas partes se notaba suciedad, como si hubiera sido arrastrado por el suelo. Anne supo, de alguna manera, que así había sido, efectivamente.

Tomó el ramo en las manos y acercó la nariz, aspirando su aroma con suavidad. A pesar del aspecto del ramo, aún conservaban el olor. Sonrió inconscientemente.

\- Me costó mucho hacerlo llegar hasta aquí – dijo una voz, que no lograba ubicar en ningún sitio concreto de la cocina. Se sobresaltó levemente al oírlo – Lo lamento si… no es tan bonito como debería.

Bajó el ramo y suspiró, con expresión triste. Giró sobre sí misma, buscándole, pero no pudo verle.

\- Ace… no era necesario esto…

\- ¿No te ha gustado? – dijo la voz, se notaba que estaba ansiosa y algo decepcionada.

\- No es eso… el ramo es muy hermoso, de verdad. Es solo que… no tenías que haberlo hecho. Sé que te ha costado mucho esfuerzo.

\- Pero ayer… estabas asustada y enfadada y yo pensé…

\- Lo sigo estando, Ace. Enfadada no, pero sí asustada. Todo esto es… muy difícil de gestionar para mí.

\- Yo nunca haría nada que pudiera herirte… - susurró apareciendo a su espalda. Estuvo tentando de poner sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, pero se contuvo – Ni a ti, ni a nadie que te importe. No puedo y no quiero, solo lo dije porque… bueno, porque me sentí acorralado y… Yo también estoy asustado, esto es tan complicado para mí como para ti…

\- No es lo mismo, Ace… - dijo girándose y mirándole a los ojos. Se sintió culpable cuando vio la expresión del chico, así que volvió a bajar la cabeza cuando Ace comenzó a hablar.

\- Claro que no. Si yo desaparezco algún día, tú seguirás con tu vida. Tienes amigos, familia, cosas que hacer, sueños que cumplir y un montón de cosas más… Pero, si tú desaparecieras de mi vida, yo… Yo ya no tendría nada. Estaría completamente solo y… No sabes lo doloroso que es estar solo.

Anne dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y alzó la vista, mirándole de nuevo. Quizá era cierto. Quizá ella no lograba entender lo terriblemente solo que él podría llegar a sentirse.

\- Lo siento, Ace… No pensé… No tuve en cuenta que tú te sentías así. Pero… joder, entiéndeme. ¿Qué querías que hiciera si amenazabas a mis amigos?

\- Sabes que ni siquiera soy capaz de coger unas flores sin destrozarlas por el camino, ¿cómo diablos iba a herir a nadie? – Anne iba a hablar, pero él la interrumpió – Lo de ese chico fue un ataque de rabia. Enfadado me resulta más fácil tocar y mover cosas… Pero no sería capaz de enfadarme contigo a ese punto. Y, reconozco que tu amiga es muy extraña y habla de cosas que no entiendo – dijo frunciendo el ceño, confuso, lo que le hizo a Anne soltar una risita – Pero tienes mi palabra de que nunca les haría nada malo. A menos…

\- ¿A menos…? – dijo ella, tensa.

\- A menos que te hicieran algo a ti. Entonces su vida sería un infierno, te lo aseguro.

\- Eres innecesaria y adorablemente sobreprotector, ¿lo sabías? – dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Ace apartó la vista, pero no se preocupó por negarlo. Con expresión rendida, volvió a encararle – Promételo, Ace. Prométeme que no le harás daño a nadie.

\- Tienes mi palabra. Nunca he hablado con tanta honestidad como ahora.

Anne asintió y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de él. Aún observaba el ramo de flores que tenía en las manos con una sonrisa. Respecto a eso, se le ocurrían un par de preguntas.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde lo has sacado? No es fácil encontrar estas flores por aquí y… parecen cortadas con algo, no arrancadas – Ace se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

\- Al lado de tu casa hay una tienda con muchas, supuse que no les importaría si faltaba un ramo.

\- Claro que había muchos, es una floristería y… Espera… ¿¡Lo has robado!? – dijo sorprendida.

\- ¡Claro que lo he robado, Anne! – dijo gesticulando con los brazos – ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? No es como si pudiera haber pagado por él, ¿sabes?

\- Ya, bueno, sí, lo sé, pero… ¡lo has robado! – repitió señalándole acusadoramente.

\- Por dios santo, soy un pirata, estoy seguro de que he hecho cosas mucho peores que robar un ramo de flores para ti.

Era una gilipollez, era plenamente consciente de ello. Pero cuando Anne escuchó esas últimas palabras no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

\- Bueno… yo… son bonitas, supongo…

\- ¿Supones? – dijo alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Nunca me han regalado flores! – dijo alzando la voz, totalmente sonrojada - No sé qué se supone que tengo que decir o hacer.

\- ¿Has probado con un “gracias”? – dijo sonriendo con suavidad – Suele funcionar bastante bien…

\- Gracias… - murmuró mirando al suelo – No esperaba un detalle así, la verdad… - volvió a alzar la vista – Pero… ¿por qué en la cafetera? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cafetera? – respondió el, visiblemente confuso. Ella señaló la cafetera que aún estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¿Por qué las has puesto en la cafetera?

\- ¿No es para eso? – Anne tuvo que morderse las mejillas para no reírse.

\- No… aunque te parezca increíble la cafetera es para hacer café. Las flores se ponen en un jarrón – Ace le miró con una sonrisa avergonzada.

\- Lo siento… aún hay cosas de tu mundo que no sé para qué sirven. Supongo que aún me queda mucho que aprender.

Si Anne tenía clara una cosa, era que había momentos, como este, en los que Portgas D. Ace era lo opuesto a un sanguinario pirata. Cuando le miraba así, confundido por las cosas más básicas de su entorno, tenía los ojos de un niño que está aún aprendiendo a moverse por el mundo. Y eso, era algo contra lo que sabía que no tenía arma alguna para combatir. Solo le quedaba rendirse y dejarse llevar por esa agradable sensación de inocencia que Ace irradiaba por los cuatro costados.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso – le dijo, mientras llenaba un jarrón con agua y colocaba las flores en un lugar visible – poco a poco irás aprendiendo, yo te enseñaré, si quieres – Ace la miró con ojos como platos, sonriendo.

\- Quiero saber… esa cosa que tienes en tu habitación, en el escritorio. ¿Para qué sirve? – preguntó, emocionado como un chiquillo.

\- ¿El ordenador? – Ace se encogió de hombros – ¿Eso que parece una tele, donde a veces, me siento a escribir? – su mirada volvió a iluminarse.

\- ¡Eso! ¿Qué es? ¿Para qué sirve?

Anne comenzó a andar hacia su habitación. Sabía que Ace la seguía por su casa, era imposible no notar la emoción que transmitía el chico. Al llegar, se sentó en su escritorio y él se puso a su lado, en el borde de la cama. Mientras el ordenador arrancaba, ella comenzó a explicarse. O, al menos, a intentarlo.

\- A ver… con el ordenador se pueden hacer muchas cosas, Ace. Casi todas. Puedes ver películas, como en el cine, puedes escribir algo, como si fuera un papel, puedes jugar videojuegos, como si fuera la tele, puedes pedir comida si no te apetece cocinar… Puedes hacer muchas cosas.

\- ¿Y tú sabes hacer todo eso? – preguntó, impresionado.

\- Hoy en día, casi cualquier persona sabe hacerlo. Mira, esto es un procesador de textos – dijo abriendo el programa Word – Con esto, puedo escribir todo lo que quiera y, con la impresora – señaló a un objeto grande y rectangular que había en su mesa – puedo sacarlo del ordenador y tenerlo en la mano.

\- Parece cosa de… magia.

\- Nah, no te creas – dijo despreocupada – se llama electricidad. Dios la bendiga – murmuró con una risita – Esto, es un videojuego – en la pantalla aparecieron las palabras World of Warcraft – María y yo jugamos juntas. Tú tienes un personaje y con esto, que se llama teclado y esto otro, que se llama ratón, controlas al personaje.

\- No tiene pinta de ratón, precisamente – dijo distraído, mirando dicho objeto.

\- Bueno, solo es una forma de llamarlo. En los juegos, bueno… ¿cómo te explico lo que es un videojuego? Digamos que tu personaje tiene que hacer ciertas cosas y, cuando las completas, obtienes recompensas. 

\- ¿Y te las dan por la impresora? – preguntó con inocencia. Anne rompió a reír.

\- No, Ace. Son recompensas dentro del juego. Puedes hacerte más fuerte o tener armas mejores. Simplemente sirven para que tu experiencia en el juego sea mejor.

\- Entiendo… - aunque lo cierto es que no entendía nada.

\- Y luego… Bueno… Luego está Internet.

\- ¿Internet? ¿Es otra cosa que haces con el ordenador? – asimilar las nuevas palabras le estaba costando un poco, pero aprendía con relativa facilidad.

\- No, Internet es… a ver, es como un lugar, al que accedes desde el ordenador. En Internet tienes libros, muchos más que en la biblioteca. Puedes hacer que las cosas que escribes en tu ordenador lleguen hasta las impresoras de otros ordenadores. Puedes hablar con amigos, con gente que esté incluso en el otro lado del mundo.

\- ¿Puedes hablar con gente que no está aquí? – aquello sí que le había sorprendido.

\- Sí… y no. Digamos que, para poder hablar con alguien que esté lejos, tiene que estar en Internet, también. Y tener un ordenador como el que yo tengo para poder comunicarnos. Es como un teléfono, pero grande.

\- No… no sé lo que es un teléfono – murmuró, avergonzado.

\- Bueno, eso quizá sea demasiada información por un día, ¿sí? Pero digamos que esto – dijo sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de la sudadera – es como un ordenador en pequeño. Sirve para prácticamente lo mismo, solo que te lo puedes llevar a otros sitios contigo.

\- Ajá… - asintió no muy seguro de estar siguiendo todo lo que Anne le contaba – Entonces, si quisieras, por ejemplo, hablar con María… ¿podrías hacerlo con el ordenador?

\- Eso es – dijo sonriendo – Mira, te mostraré.

Anne inició sesión en su cuenta de Skype y mandó un mensaje a María para que se conectase, también. En cuanto le llegó el tono de videollamada, le dio a aceptar y la cara de María apareció sonriente en la pantalla.   
Pero había sido demasiado para Ace, que se levantó del sitio y señaló a la pantalla, gritando:

\- ¿¡Cómo mierda se ha metido ahí!? Oh, dios… ¡¡se la ha tragado!!

Anne se carcajeaba de lo lindo, mientras María la miraba confundida.

\- Anne, me pillas a punto de hacer la comida, ¿qué querías que viera con tanta urgencia? – preguntó María, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡¡Pero sácala, Anne!! ¡¡Que le va a dar algo ahí dentro!! – Ace no lograba comprender cómo podía estar tan tranquila con su amiga ahí metida.

\- Calma, Ace. María no está ahí dentro, realmente, los ordenadores no se tragan nada – dijo cuando pudo recuperarse de la risa.

\- Pero, ¿cómo que no? ¡La estoy viendo, Anne!

\- Espera, espera – dijo su amiga, desde el otro lado de la pantalla - ¿Está Cásper ahí contigo? ¿No le habías dicho que se fuera? – Anne suspiró, con una sonrisa cansada.

\- Ace – dijo remarcando bastante su nombre - está aquí, sí. Digamos que… esta mañana se ha esforzado por disculparse apropiadamente – su amiga iba a soltar alguna de las suyas, así que la mandó callar antes de que pudiera meter la pata – Cuando me desperté me había llenado la cafetera de flores.

Y en ese mismo instante, Anne pudo ver cómo los ojos de María brillaban de algo que podía ser una mezcla entre emoción y “pienso molestarte con esto lo que te quede de vida”.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo… que un fantasma… ha ido a coger flores… y las ha metido en tu cafetera… como disculpa? – dijo muy despacio, tratando de contenerse.

\- Técnicamente, las ha robado. Pero sí, eso es lo que ha hecho.

\- Oh, dios, santo. Tengo que presentarle a tu novio a Eu – dijo con una risa.

\- ¡Ace no es mi novio! – respondió como un tomate. Por suerte, el aludido estaba tan asustado que no había reparado en lo que acababa de oír. Anne se giró para mirarle – Por favor, Ace, ¿podrías calmarte? Si te tranquilizas, te lo explicaré…

El chico asintió despacio y se volvió a sentar donde estaba antes, aunque ligeramente apartado del ordenador. Aquella cosa comenzaba a darle un poco de miedo. ¿Y si se lo tragaba a él?

\- Bien, ¿ves esto de aquí? – dijo señalando a una cosa con forma de huevo, que había sobre la pantalla. Ace asintió – se llama webcam. La webcam muestra en el ordenador de María todo lo que hay frente a ella, aquí, en mi habitación. Del mismo modo, María tiene otra webcam en su casa y esa webcam envía lo que hay frente a ella aquí, a mi ordenador.

\- Entonces… ¿María no está dentro de tu ordenador? – preguntó con inseguridad, Anne negó.

\- No, Ace. Te puedo jurar que no se ha metido en el ordenador…

\- ¡Dios santo! – dijo María con tono dramático – Quiero un chico como el tuyo, ¿cómo puede ser tan adorable?

\- Pero si ni siquiera puedes verle, María.

\- ¿Y qué? Pero…Recapitulemos – dijo muy seria y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos – Está muy bueno, te trae flores, tiene la inocencia de un niño, pero al mismo tiempo y, por lo que has contado, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser un pirata. ¿No te das cuenta que es una combinación explosiva?

\- Yo sí que te voy a explotar a ti… 

De pronto, María comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente. Anne miraba a su ordenador sin entender qué era eso tan gracioso. Ace tenía la misma expresión. Ambos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Anne, al cabo de unos segundos.

\- Nada, nada – dijo María limpiándose las lágrimas – Es solo que… bueno, Ace es un hombre, ¿no? – Anne asintió, como si hubiera dicho la mayor de las obviedades – Si se pone así por ver una videollamada, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo reaccionará cuando le enseñes lo que es el porno.

\- ¡No pienso enseñarle lo que es el porno! – respondió airada.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es el porno? ¿Es otra de las cosas que se puede hacer con el ordenador? – preguntó el pecoso, con una curiosidad desbordante.

\- Sí, es una cosa que se puede hacer con el ordenador. O, bueno, más bien se ve con el ordenador. Pero no, Ace. No pienso enseñarte el porno. Ni en un millón de años.

\- Oh, vamos, Anne – dijo su amiga, con una voz que indicaba que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo – No puedes privarle de algo así…

\- ¡Por supuesto que puedo! No voy a enseñarle porno, ¿por quién me has tomado?

\- Anne, enséñame el porno – murmuró el chico, poniéndole ojitos.

\- ¿¡Ves lo que has conseguido, señorita No Puedo Tener La Maldita Boca Cerrada?! Ahora se va a pegar así todo el tiempo.

\- Bueno, siempre puedes enseñarle lo que es, y acabar con eso – respondió María, a punto de romper a reír de nuevo.

\- ¡Eso! – apoyó Ace – Si me lo enseñas, dejaré de molestar.

\- Oh, cariño – dijo Anne negando con la cabeza – Tengo la absoluta certeza de que si te enseño lo que es, lo último que harás será dejar de molestar.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él - ¿Me va a gustar?

\- ¿Que si te va a gustar? – respondió Anne con otra pregunta, aunque no pudo seguir porque María se encargó de responder por ella.

\- Ace, créeme que es algo que te va a encantar…

\- ¡¡Anne, quiero que me enseñes lo que es el porno!!

\- ¿¡Pero tú sabes la que me acabas de liar, pedazo de idiota!? – gritó a su amiga, que la observaba llorando de la risa al otro lado del ordenador – Ahora no va a parar de gritar que le enseñe lo que es el porno. ¿Eres consciente de lo molesto que es eso?

\- Solo tienes que enseñárselo – dijo alzando una ceja, divertida – Pon un vídeo y, deja que se dé cuenta de dónde se ha metido.

\- ¡Pero no puedo hacer eso!

\- ¿Por qué no? Tú le pones el vídeo y te vas a hacer la comida… Aunque, oh, bueno… Anne… ¿Pueden los fantasmas…? Ya sabes…

\- No, María, si no eres un poco más clara, no sé – su amiga rodó los ojos y, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano susurró una palabra.

\- Mastur… - pero Anne cortó directamente la llamada.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué se ha ido? – preguntó Ace, confuso – Estaba diciendo algo y parecía interesante.

\- No – cortó ella con voz dura – No era interesante. Se ha ido por bocazas, sin más.

\- ¿Me vas a enseñar lo que es el porno? – dijo con ojos de cachorrito.

\- No, Ace. No voy a enseñarte eso. Fin de la discusión.

\- Por favor… - dijo alargando mucho la última sílaba – Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

\- ¿A quién planeabas decírselo, de todas formas? – Ace sonrió, como si le hubieran pillado en mitad de una travesura.

\- Venga, soy un hombre curioso. No puedes negarme eso… dijiste que me enseñarías las cosas que no entiendo de tu mundo.

\- Pero esto… Ace esto no es como enseñarte lo que es un ordenador. Esto es algo mucho más… privado.

\- ¿Es una cosa tuya? – dijo aún más curioso.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió ruborizada – Yo nunca haría una cosa así…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no soy del tipo de chica a la que le gusta eso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque esas cosas son para hacerlas en privado!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Ace, ya basta! No sigas haciendo esto…

\- ¿Por…? – se calló de golpe – Anne… por favor… Yo solo quiero saber… Además… Si no me lo enseñas tu amiga te estará molestando continuamente hasta que lo hagas, ¿me equivoco? – dijo con una sonrisa. Por la expresión de Anne supo que había ganado.

\- Luego no quiero quejas – Ace estaba que daba saltitos en su sitio.

\- Lo prometo.

\- Tampoco quiero preguntas. Te voy a poner un vídeo al azar, te vas a sentar aquí como un buen chico mientras lo ves y yo me voy a ir a hacerme la comida. Cuando acabe, no quiero quejas, ni interrogatorios, ni nada que se le parezca. ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡Prometido! – dijo haciendo el saludo militar.

Anne se metió en una página porno al azar y pulsó el primer vídeo. Antes de que Ace se diera cuenta, ya había salido de la habitación y la escuchó trastear en la cocina. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, mirando la pantalla, muy atento. Había una chica en una piscina, tomando el sol y un hombre se acercaba a ella. No encontraba qué era tan interesante.

Pero el vídeo avanzó.

Y Ace no sabía dónde meterse.

El audio estaba a tope.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, no se despegaba de la pantalla.

No podía, era como un imán.

Hasta que el vídeo terminó y, se levantó de la silla. Con la cabeza agachada, los brazos pegados al cuerpo y las manos hechas puños se acercó a la cocina. Anne se sobresaltó al verle. El solo se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, sin articular palabra, ni atreverse a mirarla. Ella dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó unos cuantos segundos mirándole, en silencio. Hasta que, al final, con un suspiro de resignación, habló.

\- ¿Y bien? – Ace no respondió – ¿Ace? – él negó con la cabeza – ¿Sucede algo?

\- Dijiste que no podía hacer preguntas – ella rodó los ojos.

\- Pero es obvio que te mueres por hacerlas. ¿Demasiado para ti? – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- No es eso… Es que… Bueno… - Anne suspiró y se sentó en la silla que había junto a él.

\- De acuerdo, olvida eso de que nada de preguntas. ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Hay más? – si esa era su primera pregunta, Anne intuyó que no le había disgustado, precisamente.

\- Pues sí, Ace. Hay como, no sé… millones de vídeos como ese – el chico alzó la vista y la miró, sorprendido.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y se pueden ver todos?

\- Oh, dios, sí, supongo que sí pueden verse, pero no, no pienso ponerte más vídeos de esos.

\- ¿Cómo se hacen?

\- Pues… pues no lo sé, la verdad. Supongo que a los actores les dan un guion y ellos interpretan un papel.

\- ¿Actores?

\- A esas personas les pagan por eso, Ace. Lo que sea que hayas visto u oído, no lo sienten en realidad.

\- Pues… no es como si lo que él hizo al final pudiera fingirse…

\- ¡No me refiero a eso! Claro que el orgasmo no es fingido, bueno, supongo que no lo es, pero… lo que quiero decir, es que ni son pareja, ni se tienen que amar ni nada por el estilo. Todo es fingido, actuado.

\- ¿Y por qué lo hacen? – Anne se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Dinero? Se supone que pagan muy bien por eso.

\- ¿¡Te pagan por hacer eso!? – dijo sujetándose a la mesa.

\- No pienso permitir que cambies la piratería por el cine porno, Ace. Por ahí sí que no paso – eso pareció hacerle gracia al pecoso.

\- No, no. No es eso… Yo nunca… No podría. Pero… es decir… ¿No es como algo genial, que te paguen por hacer eso?

\- No se trata solo de eso, Ace. Te pagan por tener sexo con personas que, quizá, detestas. Que puede que no te gusten. Y luego, además, te graban y millones de personas pueden verte haciendo eso. 

\- No había pensado en eso… Entonces… ¿tú nunca has hecho algo así?

-¡¡¡Por supuesto que no!!! ¿Por quién me tomas? – él alzó las manos, en señal de rendición.

\- Vale, vale, lo siento. Solo quería saber si había alguno donde tú…

\- Ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase, Portgas D. Ace – le cortó, molesta – Jamás he grabado un vídeo porno, pero, aunque lo hubiera hecho, ni sueñes con que te lo enseñaría.

\- No… – dijo él, divertido – Estoy bastante seguro de que ver algo así no sería algo bueno.

\- No, no lo sería. Bien, ¿ya se han acabado tus preguntas?

\- No, no, tengo más. ¿Por qué hay personas que quieren ver a otras teniendo sexo? – ella se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Además de lo obvio?

\- ¿Lo obvio? – preguntó él, confundido.

\- Ace… ¿para qué crees que la gente quiere ver a otra teniendo sexo? – murmuró muy bajito, como si pensara que, así, él podría entender exactamente lo que ella quería decirle.

\- ¿Por diversión? ¿No es igual que ver una película de esas que tienes en la estantería?

\- A veces creo que eres demasiado inocente para el mundo en el que has aparecido, Ace.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó ligeramente ofendido.

\- Tú… ¿no te sentiste de ninguna manera al verlo? – él la miró, confundido – Me refiero… Ay, dios, voy a matar a María, te lo digo de verdad… Ace… Es que… ni siquiera sé si puedes hacerlo.

\- Anne, te estoy entendiendo aún menos de lo que te entiendo habitualmente y eso ya es mucho decir.

\- Bien, supongo que no tiene caso darle vueltas al asunto – dijo rindiéndose del todo – Ace, desconozco si, como fantasma o espectro o lo que sea que eres, puedes excitarte. ¿Puedes? – él asintió muy despacio.

\- Puedo… sentir cosas, sí. Siento ira, alegría, miedo… y, bueno, sí que me sentí algo… extraño.

\- Pero, ¿físicamente? – él negó.

\- Físicamente no puedo sentir nada. Ni frío, ni calor, ni hambre, ni sueño, ni… - ella le miraba con la ceja alzada – Oh… - él pareció entender – No… Yo no… Es decir, puedo sentirlo, pero no es algo que se pueda ver…

\- Bueno, pues, normalmente, la gente que ve esos vídeos, lo hace con esa intención. ¿Entiendes?

\- ¿Lo hacen con intención de tener una erección? Pues no, no lo entiendo.

Anne había juntado las palmas de las manos y tenía el rostro apoyado en ellas, con los ojos cerrados. En menos de quince segundos, había descubierto unas mil maneras de asesinar cruelmente a su mejor amiga.

\- Ace… seré clara, ¿sí? – dijo muy, muy despacio.

\- Te lo ruego, porque no estoy entendiendo nada.

\- La gente que ve esas cosas, normalmente, lo hace para masturbarse.

\- … - él la miraba sin despegar los labios. Ella sonrió por dentro, no muchas veces lograba dejarle sin palabras como en esa ocasión.

\- Porque se supone que es algo excitante y estimulante. Y, cuando no tienes a nadie con quien tener sexo, no es malo hacértelo tú mismo. Y es más… interesante, si lo haces viendo porno.

\- ¿Tú lo haces a menudo? – la mirada que le lanzó Anne fue suficiente para hacer que se respondiera a sí mismo – No es algo que a mí me interese, ¿no? – Anne negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón – Así que… no me lo vas a decir…

\- Ace.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es solo que… Imaginarte haciendo eso…

\- Tu imaginación puede costarte la vida, Portgas D. Ace. Ten cuidado con eso – gruñó muy, muy seria.

\- Sí, señora. No volverá a suceder.

\- Así me gusta. Ahora… ¿alguna pregunta más?

\- Sí…

\- Que no tenga que ver conmigo.

\- Oh… en ese caso… No, creo que no…

\- Bien, en ese caso, voy a comer. Y luego iré a comprar. Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres.

\- Si me quedo… ¿me pondrás otro vídeo de esos? – pudo ver la amenaza de muerte en sus ojos – ¡Solo bromeo, solo bromeo! – dijo alzando las manos – Además… Por mucho que me llamen la atención esos vídeos… Entre verlos y estar contigo… Siempre te escogería a ti.

Anne tuvo que darse la vuelta y fingir que hacía cosas en la cocina para que Ace no viera el sonrojo que atacaba sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…

\- ¿Alguna buena noticia, Marco? – preguntó un hombre con un exagerado tupé.

\- Ninguna… Ni buena, ni mala - respondió el aludido saliendo de la enfermería del barco.

\- Ese bastardo de Teach… ¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto? – Marco se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé, Thatch. Pero yo tampoco lo entiendo… Tantos años en el barco con Oyaji… Bajo su protección, aprendiendo todo lo que sabe del mar. Y, un buen día, por una estúpida akuma no mi, estuvo a punto de acabar con tu vida. Y, ahora esto… Le dije a Oyaji que no dejase ir a Ace tras él hasta que todo se solucionase, que ya sabes cómo es…

\- Terco, fuerte, orgulloso, cabezota… - Thatch sonrió al hablar de su hermano – Es exactamente el prototipo de hijo que adora Oyaji – Marco sonrió, con algo de tristeza.

\- Si no llegamos a aparecer a tiempo, Ace…

\- Deja de pensar en eso. Llegamos a tiempo, Marco. Y este barco tiene el mejor médico del mundo a bordo. Por eso yo estoy aquí. Y por eso Ace se va a recuperar.

\- Pero ya son tres meses, Thatch… Tres malditos meses en coma y… y no tiene pinta de que vaya a cambiar.

\- Si despierta… - vio cómo Marco se estremeció ante esa frase – Que sé que despertará – se apresuró a aclarar Thatch - ¿Crees que… le quedará alguna secuela? – Marco se encogió de hombros.

\- Ni idea… - respondió el rubio – Nunca he conocido a nadie que despierte de un coma después de tanto tiempo, pero… Lo normal sería que sí le quedase alguna cosa. 

\- Como… ¿por ejemplo?

\- No lo sé… problemas en el habla, en la memoria, de visión, de percepción, sociales… - vio cómo el hombre del tupé le miraba casi horrorizado – Y existe una pequeña posibilidad de que despierte y sea el alegre torbellino de pecas que era antes de esto.

\- Y esa es nuestra única opción. Cuando Ace despierte, todo volverá a la normalidad. Y, cuando eso suceda…

\- Iremos a por Teach… - gruñó Marco.

\- Y le haremos arrepentirse de haber puesto un pie en el Moby Dick.


	8. Posesión

La puerta llevaba abierta unos cuantos segundos, pero Anne aún no había cruzado el umbral. En cuanto lo hiciera, tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad: tenía que hablar con Ace de lo que sucedía entre los dos y no sabía siquiera por dónde empezar la conversación.

El rostro tímido del pecoso se asomó en ese momento por el pasillo, como si fuera un gatito curioso, sin dejar ver el resto de su cuerpo.

\- Hola... – saludó ella con voz tan suave que, por un momento, pensó que Ace ni siquiera la había escuchado.

\- Hola – respondió, sin embargo – Pensaba que no volverías hasta mañana...

\- Sí, bueno... Solo necesitaba un rato para calmarme, ya estoy mejor...

Entró en casa y se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo en la percha de la entrada. Sentía los ojos de Ace en su nuca y aquello solo la ponía más nerviosa. Jamás en su vida se había confesado a un chico, no sabía ni qué decir, ni cómo hacerlo. Y mucho menos en las circunstancias tan especiales en las que estaban ellos dos.

Lo que Anne no se esperó nunca fue que fuera Ace quien diera el primer paso.

\- Anne... Creo que tenemos que hablar – ella soltó una risita. A pesar de eso, su expresión se había tornado levemente triste – ¿Dije algo cómico? – Anne negó, girándose hacia él.

\- Cuando alguien te dice “tenemos que hablar” no suelen ser buenas noticias, Ace...

\- ¿No? – ella volvió a negar.

\- No. Si te lo dice tu jefe, es porque te va a despedir. Si te lo dice un familiar es porque a otro le pasa algo malo. Si te lo dice tu pareja es porque te va a dejar...

\- Bueno, pero... yo no soy ninguna de esas cosas... Y sabes que haría cualquier cosa antes que alejarme de ti... – de hecho, el chico se había acercado tanto como podía y Anne juró que podía sentir su aliento contra su mejilla.

\- Entonces creo que yo también tengo algo que decirte... – alzó los ojos y le miró directamente a ellos, nunca los había visto tan negros, tan intimidantes – ¿Te parece si nos sentamos en la cocina?

Ace se encogió de hombros y extendió un brazo, para que ella pasara primero. Una vez en la cocina, él tomó asiento mientras Anne se preparaba un té.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – dijo él señalando la taza humeante con un gesto de la cabeza.

\- Un poco – reconoció Anne – Nunca he hecho esto antes y... Me siento algo insegura.

\- No deberías sentirte insegura conmigo, Anne. Puedes confiar en mí.

\- No es por eso, Ace – dijo negando y dando el primer sorbo a la taza – Es que lo que te voy a decir... No es algo que le haya dicho a nadie antes y no sé por dónde empezar.

\- Comienza por el comienzo – dijo él con una sonrisa suave – Y cuando acabes de hablar...

\- Te callas – terminó ella con una risita.

Unas cuantas noches atrás habían estado viendo Alicia en el país de las maravillas y ese trozo le había hecho especial gracia al pecoso. La broma sirvió para aligerar un poco el ambiente, pero solo eso. Anne seguía siendo un manojo de nervios. Volvió a dar un sorbo al té y soltó otro suspiro. Había imaginado mil veces en el camino de vuelta a casa como sería la conversación, pero todo sonaba mejor en su cabeza, ponerlo en palabras y en voz alta no era tan sencillo.

\- Bueno... – comenzó, insegura – Has puesto mi vida patas arriba desde que has llegado, creo que eso no es algo nuevo – Ace apoyó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla sobre sus manos, atento – Y yo nunca... Jamás he sido tan cercana a un chico. Nunca he pasado tanto tiempo con alguien, excepto con María. Reconozco que, al principio, solo pensar en ti me daba un miedo terrible... La primera noche, cuando apareciste en mi portal... – cerró los ojos y trató de reprimir un escalofrío.

\- Sí, reconozco que, tal vez, me excedí un poquito – dijo él con una risita – Pero estaba tan emocionado por poder hablar con alguien, por fin, que no pensé que estaba sonando como un loco.

\- Oh, vamos... Te divertiste asustándome, no lo niegues – a pesar del reproche, su voz tenía un tinte divertido, que hizo reír a Ace.

\- Bueno, es que era entretenido. Sé que no debí, pero... No sé, verte intentando ocultarte de mí, de un fantasma, tras una puerta de madera, Anne...

\- Estaba confundida, era lo único que se me ocurrió. Además, las gatas estaban conmigo, si ellas estaban tranquilas significaba que tú no estabas ahí y eso me tranquilizaba.

\- Pero luego, empezaste a desear que sí estuviera ahí... – continuó él, como animándole a seguir. Ella asintió antes de hablar.

\- Sí. A pesar de que estaba asustada, poco a poco empecé a sentirme muy cómoda contigo. No sé cómo pasó, ni por qué ni nada, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta no podía pensar en mi día a día sin ti.

\- Tal vez María tenía razón... – cortó él. Anne le dejó continuar – Eso que dijo de las almas gemelas la noche que le contaste que yo existía... – la expresión de ella cambió de golpe.

\- ¿Estuviste escuchando? ¡Te dije que te fueras! ¡Pensaba que te habías ido!

\- ¡Lo siento! – dijo él, dándose cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta y haciendo aspavientos con las manos – Estuvo mal, lo siento, de verdad. Pero no podía. No quería que ella te convenciera de que yo no era real o de que yo podía ser malo para ti. No lo hice con mala intención, Anne, lo juro.

\- ¿Alguna de las veces que te he pedido que te fueras me has hecho el más mínimo caso?

\- Te juro que hoy no me he movido de aquí. Pero de verdad tenía miedo de cómo podían darse las cosas.

\- Espiar no era la mejor de las ideas, Ace – dijo suspirando y apoyando la mano en su frente.

\- Lo sé... Lo sé, de verdad y ya te he dicho que lo siento. Fue un impulso, pero te prometo que solo ha sido esa vez... No tengo excusa, pero estaba asustado de que pudieras decidir que sacarme de tu vida era la mejor opción para ti... Que simplemente no pensé...

\- Hablando de opciones... – murmuró dejando el tema atrás – Si estuviste escuchando... Escuchaste lo que hablamos sobre las posibilidades de que siguieras vivo, ¿no? – él asintió – ¿Y qué opinas?

\- Que nos estamos desviando de la conversación principal...

\- Sí, sí... Bueno, retomaremos esto luego, que hay algo que quiero comentarte... El caso es que... ah, sí, lo de las almas gemelas. Bueno, creo que tiene algo de sentido, ¿no? Aunque no creo mucho en esas cosas...

\- No, tú eres la de los abordajes y los cañonazos – dijo sonriendo, recordando una de las frases que ella le había dicho a María aquella noche. Ella le devolvió el gesto, algo avergonzada.

\- Sí... pero llevo desde entonces pensando en eso. Es innegable que entre tú y yo hay... algo especial. Yo nunca... No sé cómo explicarlo. Siempre he sido muy independiente, en mi vida solo estaban mi padre, María y Rufi... – el pecoso sonrió inconscientemente al escuchar ese nombre – Pero, entonces, llegas tú y... todo se vuelve muy confuso.

\- ¿Por qué confuso? Me gusta estar cerca de ti, eso no es confuso.

\- Es confuso porque no entiendo por qué... Yo nunca he necesitado la compañía de nadie, pero, de pronto, pensar en que abandones mi vida es algo que me quita el sueño. Es como si no pudiera siquiera pensar en vivir sin ti.

\- Hay cosas que no es necesario entender, pequeña – alargó su mano y la colocó sobre la de Anne, quien apenas sintió un frío roce, pero que no movió la mano ni un centímetro.

\- Supongo que no, pero... Me gustaría entender por qué siento lo que siento. He estado mucho tiempo negándolo porque me daba miedo aceptar algo así y porque nunca... yo nunca... – Ace alzó las cejas, con curiosidad.

\- Tú nunca... – dijo animándola a seguir.

\- Yo nunca me había enamorado de nadie antes, Ace. Por eso no sé cómo manejar esta situación, por eso estoy confundida, por eso tengo miedo porque no sé qué hacer, ni qué puedo esperar de todo esto...

\- Espera, espera... – dijo Ace, incorporándose un momento y mirándola como si no acabase de entender lo que le estaba diciendo – Tú... ¿estás enamorada de mí? – Anne asintió, agachando la cabeza y esquivando los ojos del pecoso, que le miraban con un brillo especial.

Ace hubiera querido saltar, gritar, bailar y celebrar por todo lo alto. Era evidente que había algo entre ellos, él no era idiota y lo sabía. Pero que ella lo dijera así, con todas las letras, no un simple “me gustas” sino un “estoy enamorada de ti” era mucho más de lo que él hubiera podido desear nunca. Sin embargo, se contuvo de hacer un espectáculo que la avergonzara aún más y se levantó de su sitio, yendo hasta donde estaba ella y agachándose a su lado, buscando sus ojos, que no se atrevían de ningún modo a mirarle. Aun sabiendo que tocarla era inútil la cogió por la barbilla y ella respondió como si los dedos de él realmente estuvieran ahí, cruzando sus miradas, por fin. Anne estaba muy insegura e inquieta, pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando vio la sonrisa del pecoso, que era la más brillante y genuina que había visto nunca.

\- Me haces muy feliz, Anne, no te imaginas cuánto... Si pudiera pedir un deseo, solo uno... sería comerte a besos ahora mismo.

Las mejillas de Anne se tornaron de un color rosado que se le extendió por todo el rostro y volvió a apartar la mirada, soltando una risa avergonzada.

\- Siento haber tardado tanto en reconocerlo... – murmuró Anne, con la voz casi en un susurro – Tenía miedo de perder el control de la situación... Aunque, en el fondo, sé que no lo he tenido nunca.

\- El control es aburrido - respondió Ace con diversión – Es mucho mejor dejarse llevar.

\- Pero no puedo dejarme llevar contigo, es decir... Ni siquiera puedo tocarte.

\- Aún. No puedes tocarme, aún... pero hay un modo, sé que lo hay. Daremos con él y entonces no tendremos que pensar más en estas cosas...

\- Entonces... ¿tú también...? – dejó la pregunta en el aire y el pecoso soltó una risa.

\- ¿Necesitas que verbalice algo tan evidente? Llevo desde que aparecí en tu vida intentando alejar a ese guaperas de ti, ¿por qué crees que era, Anne?

\- No lo sé... – respondió, contagiándose de su risa, mientras se encogía de hombros – Pensaba que, como solo yo te veía no querías que nadie más monopolizara mi tiempo.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué nunca dije nada de ninguna otra persona? No quería asustarte, pero yo ya llevaba un tiempo contigo. Unas cuantas semanas en las que cada cosa que hacías me gustaba más que la anterior. Como has dicho, lo que nos une es especial, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo sucedió, pero fue tan natural como respirar. Era como... si estuviera donde tenía que estar, con quien tenía que estar. Era como...

\- Como estar perdido durante días y, por fin, encontrar la luz que señaliza el camino.

\- ¡Exacto! ¿No te das cuenta? Tú y yo, Anne... nos compenetramos de un modo que nadie más puede siquiera imitar. Como si fuéramos, realmente, almas gemelas. No es algo descabellado, lo absurdo es intentar negarlo.

Y era cierto que, desde que le había dicho a Ace cómo se sentía, un peso muy grande se había liberado de sus hombros y ahora se sentía mucho mejor, incluso un poco más feliz, pues solo tenía ganas de reír y era incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Aunque su expresión cambió un poco al recordar esa otra pequeña cosita que tenía que hablar con Ace. Cuando el pecoso se calmó un poco y logró que volviera a sentarse en la mesa habló casi con más miedo del que había tenido antes de su confesión.

\- Hay una cosa de la que he hablado con María – comenzó, insegura – Sobre tu naturaleza.

\- ¿Mi naturaleza? No entiendo...

\- Me refiero al tipo de espíritu que eres. Ya que, desoyendo mis deseos, estuviste escuchando la conversación que tuvimos las dos aquella noche, supongo que sabes las opciones que tenemos.

\- Sí, ella dijo que la mejor era una de un espíritu japonés o algo así, la verdad es que tenía la cabeza en otras cosas, así que me temo que no retuve mucho de esa conversación.

\- Ella me dio varias alternativas – comenzó a explicar – Algunas no se adaptaban en absoluto a tu situación, y otras ni siquiera quiero planteármelas. Pero esa que tú has dicho, puede ser una buena forma de empezar.

\- ¿Qué era, exactamente? – preguntó Ace con interés renovado por la conversación.

\- Se supone que es posible que tu cuerpo siga con vida, en algún lugar, pero que se encuentre en un estado un poco delicado. En coma o algo así – aquello les hizo fruncir el ceño a ambos, pero Anne siguió, tratando de no detenerse demasiado en ese punto – el caso es que tu espíritu ha podido abandonar tu cuerpo y ha venido hasta aquí, donde se ha encontrado conmigo.

\- ¿Y cómo podemos encontrar mi cuerpo? Si lo encontramos habremos solucionado todo esto... Tenemos que ponernos a buscar.

\- Escucha – dijo ella cortando al chico – ni siquiera sabemos si esta opción, el que estés herido en algún lugar y tu espíritu haya aparecido aquí, es la buena. Quizá nos estamos equivocando y... Bueno y no hay cuerpo que buscar.

\- Quieres decir que... quizá estoy muerto, ¿verdad? – ella asintió, pero luego volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- Es una posibilidad que no debemos descartar aún, pero yo siento que no es la buena. Siento que esto no se ha terminado tan rápido y que aún hay, en algún lugar un futuro para ti y para mí.

\- Yo también lo siento – en el fondo, si miraba muy adentro de sí mismo, había algo que le decía que no estaba ni mucho menos muerto, pero solo eran sensaciones, no tenía nada real a lo que agarrarse, ni una pista ni media – Pero no entiendo cómo podemos salir de dudas.

\- María me dijo que esos espíritus japoneses pueden hacer una cosa que ninguno de los otros espíritus puede hacer... – dijo intentando preparar el terreno para la bomba que iba a soltar – Que, si fueras capaz de hacerlo tú también, todas las demás opciones quedarían descartadas y podríamos saber un poquito más sobre ti.

\- Bien. De acuerdo, ¿qué es esa cosa que seguro que soy capaz de hacer?

\- Poseer un cuerpo – soltó como una bomba, sin tacto alguno. Ace la miró ojiplático.

\- Poseer un cuerpo.

\- Sí.

\- Entrar dentro del cuerpo de otra persona y controlarlo a mi voluntad.

\- Eso es.

\- Estamos hablando de hacerlo con alguien real.

\- Ace...

\- ¡Estamos hablando de entrar dentro de TÚ CUERPO y CONTROLARLO!

\- No te alteres, por favor...

\- ¿Que no me altere? ¿¡Pero tú sabes la locura que estás proponiendo!?

\- ¿Por qué? No veo que haya nada de malo en...

\- ¿En que posea tu cuerpo y tu mente? ¿Pero es que te has inflado a vino con María y te ha nublado el juicio? ¿Sabes la de cosas que podrían salir mal con una cosa así?

\- Yo sé que nunca me harías daño...

\- ¡Claro que nunca te haría daño! Y es por eso por lo que la respuesta es NO. Ni de coña, Anne. Ni en un millón de años. Prefiero pasarme trescientas vidas soñando con tocarte que arriesgarme a hacerte un solo rasguño.

\- ¡La decisión no es solo tuya! Necesitamos respuestas y este es el único camino que tenemos.

\- Un camino en el que tú estás arriesgando demasiadas cosas por algo que puede no salir bien.

\- Confío en ti, Ace.

\- ¡Pero yo no! ¿Y si resulta que algo sale mal y tú acabas muerta?

\- Eso no va a pasar...

\- Por supuesto que no va a pasar porque no pienso hacer semejante locura, Anne. Creía que tú eras la sensata de nosotros dos, pero ya veo que me equivoqué de cabo a rabo.

\- Escucha... Si eres ese tipo de espíritu no puedes hacerme daño. De modo que si funciona, no hay peligro. Y los dos sabemos que no eres malvado, precisamente...

\- ¿Es que te has olvidado de que SÍ PUEDO hacer daño?

\- Puedes mover cosas que pueden herir a alguien si es golpeado con ellas, pero eso no significa que quieras hacer daño.

\- Maldita sea, Anne. ¡No pienso arriesgarme a algo así!

\- ¡¡Sigues siendo un cabezota!!

\- ¡¡Mira quién habla, la señorita “No Me Importa Arriesgar Mi Vida”!!

\- Es que sé que no hay ningún riesgo, Ace. Hagamos una cosa, por favor... Solo una cosa... – el pecoso hizo un gesto con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que la estaba escuchando – Comenzamos a prepararlo todo...

\- ¡¡Sabía que ya venías con todo planeado!! – pero la mirada que le lanzó hizo que volviera a callarse, dejándola volver a hablar.

\- Lo preparamos todo, y lo intentamos – Ace iba a volver a quejarse cuando ella alzó la voz para dejarse oír – Y al más mínimo indicio de que algo va mal, paramos y yo te prometo no volver a pedirte algo así.

Se lo pensó durante unos segundos que a Anne le parecieron horas. Suspiró, por lo menos tres veces. Se tiró del pelo otras cuatro y finalmente se levantó y comenzó a andar por la cocina, en círculos, como un león enjaulado.

\- Si sigues haciendo eso acabarás haciendo un surco en el suelo, Ace.

\- Escúchame bien – dijo yendo hasta ella y señalándole con un dedo – Si noto que una mínima cosa sale mal, si intuyo que algo, por pequeño que sea te está haciendo el más mínimo daño, mandaré todo al traste y no volverás siquiera a mencionar la palabra “poseer” ni ninguno de sus derivados durante lo que te quede de vida. ¿He hablado claro?

\- Clarísimo, comandante – dijo ella haciendo el saludo militar. Ace parpadeó un par de veces cuando le llamó así – ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No... – dijo él, distraído – Es solo que... – negó con la cabeza y se centró de nuevo en lo que tenían entre manos – No importa, ha sido uno de esos momentos en los que creo haber recordado algo, pero tal como ha venido, se ha ido. Da igual, ahora lo que importa es la estupidez esa que se te ha metido en la cabeza. Recuérdalo bien, un solo indicio de que algo va mal...

\- Sí, sí y pararemos. Sí, lo he entendido, Ace.

\- Más te vale. Bien. Y, como sé que tu cabecita loca ya ha estado averiguando cómo diantres se posee un cuerpo... – suspiró y se encogió de hombros – Tú me dirás qué tengo que hacer.

Anne celebró internamente y echó a andar hacia su habitación, con Ace pisándole los talones.

Por fortuna para ellos, la ventana de la habitación de Anne estaba justo pegando a su cama, por lo que solo tendría que tumbarse en ella para que la luz le diese en el cuerpo. Había varias estanterías, un armario y el escritorio, que se encontraba a los pies de la cama, ocupando el resto de la pared hasta la otra punta de la habitación.

Mientras Ace se sentaba en la silla, ella fue a buscar unas velas que tenía en casa, por si había algún corte del suministro eléctrico y las comenzó a colocar por el cuarto, siempre pendiente de que no estuvieran demasiado cerca de algún libro o papel. Él la observaba con curiosidad.

\- ¿Para qué son las velas? – ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Sinceramente, creo que esto lo dicen porque es lo que todo el mundo espera que haya en una posesión, pero dudo mucho que sirvan para algo. De todas formas y solo por si acaso, las voy a poner también. Tú... Bueno, supongo que la pregunta es estúpida, pero... ¿has poseído a alguien antes?

\- Todos los sábados, de 5 a 8, tengo mi propio grupo de poseedores.

\- ...

\- Es culpa tuya por abrir el cajón de las chorradas.

Anne rodó los ojos y continuó colocando las velas. Llevaba por lo menos diez, pero no estaba muy segura de que fueran suficientes. Las gatas se habían subido a la parte alta del armario, lejos del alcance de Ace que les hacía la burla desde la silla. Hubiera sido buena idea sacarlas de la habitación, pero no era muy sencillo bajarlas de ahí arriba cuando se subían, así que rezó porque sus mininas no decidieran regresar al suelo. Lo primero por el fuego, un golpe de la cola y su cuarto estaría en llamas antes de que se diera cuenta. Lo segundo por Ace. Si ellas reaccionaban con bufidos con su sola presencia, si notaban que estaba dentro del cuerpo de Anne no sabía cómo iba a terminar el asunto. Decidió apartar de su mente a las gatas y terminó de colocar las velas. Apagó la luz y observó su cuarto con las manos en las caderas.

\- Bueno, tengo que reconocer que parece un escenario de una película de miedo. A oscuras, con velas y un fantasma. Sí, no sé si funcionará, pero está bastante logrado.

Ace la observaba divertido, se levantó y se acercó a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Bien, ya está todo, ahora, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? – ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Ni idea. En todos los sitios que hemos consultado solo aparecían datos sobre qué hacer para preparar todo, pero no decía nada de lo que tienes que hacer tú. No sé, tiene sentido, ¿no? No creo que muchos fantasmas utilicen Google para saber qué deben hacer.

Mientras hablaba se había acercado a la cama y se había tumbado sobre ella. La ventana estaba cerrada, pues fuera hacía un frío del demonio, pero la luz le bañaba todo el cuerpo y la imagen era particularmente bonita. Ace tuvo que menear la cabeza para recordarse a sí mismo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se movió más por instinto que otra cosa y se colocó de pie, junto a ella. Anne le observaba con curiosidad y abrió bastante los ojos cuando Ace comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella, casi como si fuera a besarla. Pero se quedó a pocos centímetros de su rostro, completamente concentrado en algo que ella no entendía.

A los pocos segundos la imagen de Ace se tornó difusa, como si se estuviera desvaneciendo, pero Anne ya no veía nada puesto que había cerrado los ojos con fuerza. Si hubiera habido alguien observando desde fuera, habría visto cómo él parecía estar siendo absorbido por la respiración de la chica quien, durante un par de segundos, se quedó sin aire.

Luego abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Ha funcionado? – preguntó él.

\- _No lo sé... ¿Qué sientes?_

Pero en ese momento se dieron cuenta. Era Ace quien había hablado, pero había sido la voz de Anne la que había resonado en la habitación. Cuando ella respondió al pecoso, lo hizo directamente en su cabeza, como si fuera un pensamiento más que una voz real.

\- ¡Dios santo, ha funcionado! – alzó las manos y las observó con curiosidad. Luego se levantó de un salto – ¡Esto es increíble! Mira, Anne, mira, puedo... ¡Puedo tocar cosas!

La chica se reía en su mente. Era una sensación muy curiosa porque veía y sentía todo lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, pero era incapaz de hacer nada, no era más que una mera espectadora de su entorno. Ace había corrido a la nevera y la había abierto, solo por el placer de sentir el frío. Luego se había bebido una botella entera de agua y había devorado un pedazo de carne de la noche anterior. Incluso se golpeó un dedo con suavidad, solo para recordar, de nuevo, lo que era sentir dolor.

\- _Oye, no te pases, Ace, que sigue siendo mi cuerpo_ – recordó Anne con una pequeña risita que reverberó en su mente.

\- ¡Ahora también es mío! – respondió riendo también y corriendo de vuelta a su cuarto. Se lanzó en la cama, donde se deleitó rodando sobre sí mismo varias veces – Ya había olvidado lo bien que se siente un buen colchón.

Por un segundo, Anne sintió una pena inmensa por él. Las cosas más básicas de su día a día como beber, comer, relajarse o sentir el frío o el dolor le habían sido privadas sin siquiera entender cómo ni por qué. Por eso, se sorprendió a sí misma pensando que, cada vez que él quisiera volver a sentir todo eso, ella no tendría problema alguno en volver a dejarle entrar en su cuerpo y experimentar todas las cosas que injustamente se estaba perdiendo.

Aunque no pensaba decírselo a Ace, no quería volver a tener a un fantasma iracundo gritando y haciendo aspavientos en su habitación, gracias.

Pero salió de su ensoñación rápido porque se había dado cuenta de que Ace había comenzado a acariciar su rostro y a tocar su cuerpo, mientras hablaba con la emoción de un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

De pronto, Ace enmudeció y dejó las manos quietas. Anne llevaba ya unos minutos que no decía ni una palabra ni media, rezando porque él ignorase las evidentes sensaciones que sus manos recorriendo inocentemente su cuerpo acabaron por generar.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

\- Hmm... ¿Anne? – la chica no respondió, sobre todo cuando sintió un deje divertido en la voz de Ace - ¿Estás...? No, no – ahí sí que soltó una suave risa, mientras negaba con la cabeza – ¿Estamos... calientes?

\- _Ni una palabra, Ace…_

\- ¿En serio? – parecía tremendamente divertido y eso solo hacía que la vergüenza de Anne aumentase por segundos – Supongo que es normal… En todo el tiempo que llevo contigo no te he visto hacer _eso_ ni una sola vez…

\- _Ni sueñes que vas a verlo, ¿qué te has pensado? ¿No tuviste bastante con el porno?_ – aquello hizo que Ace soltase una risotada que sonó poco femenina en la voz de Anne.

\- Vamos, no te tienes que avergonzar… es algo normal, ¿no? Eso creo, vamos…

\- _¡¡Deja de hacer eso!!_ – y es que Ace había metido la mano por debajo de sus pantalones y había comenzado a acariciarla con suavidad.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó casi en un susurro. Era consciente de que no necesitaba hablar, realmente, para que Anne supiera qué quería decirle, pero le gustaba oír sus palabras con la voz de ella - ¿No te gusta?

Anne ni siquiera fue capaz de responder. Y Ace sabía la respuesta a la perfección.

La otra mano la subió por su cintura hasta alcanzar su pecho, que comenzó a acariciar con suavidad, por debajo de la tela del sujetador. Anne y el propio Ace, no pudieron reprimir un suave gemido cuando su pulgar rozó uno de sus pezones.

Técnicamente él no la estaba tocando, porque eran sus propias manos las que lo hacían, pero se sentía exactamente igual que si estuvieran los dos, uno junto al otro. Se aventuró un poco más, al ver que ella aceptaba gustosa sus caricias, y bajó el elástico de la ropa interior, abrió sus labios con dos dedos y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, al sentir como éstos se humedecían.

En su cabeza, Ace podía escucharla llamarle entre suaves susurros, que iban aumentando el volumen conforme él se aventuraba a tocar más y más. Él, por su parte, intentaba mantenerse en silencio, le resultaba extraño oír sus palabras con la voz de ella en una situación así, aunque los gemidos involuntarios no eran nada fáciles de esquivar.

Al tiempo que movía repetidamente los dedos en su interior, comenzó a estimular su clítoris con el pulgar, haciendo que el vello de todo su cuerpo se erizase nada más rozarlo. Anne arqueó la espalda, o quizá había sido él mismo, no lo sabía con seguridad, pero el suspiro que salió de sus labios le pertenecía por completo a él.

Separó las piernas y acomodó mejor la mano. Alzó las caderas y aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el pelo enmarañado y el sudor le caía por la frente en forma de pequeñas gotas saladas que, como ríos, surcaban sus facciones hasta llegar a sus pómulos.

Los gemidos de Anne eran cada vez más frecuentes y erráticos. A veces lograba distinguir su nombre, a veces, era simplemente un pequeño gruñido, pero había dos cosas bastante claras: la primera, es que aquello se estaba sintiendo _demasiado_ bien. La segunda, era notable incluso físicamente, pues una sensación cálida y que parecía estar a punto de estallar, estaba comenzando a inundarles.

\- Eso es, pequeña… solo un poco más… - susurró sin dejar de acariciarla.

\- _Ace… Oh, Ace… ya… ya casi…_

Y en ese mismo instante, justo cuando el orgasmo iba a golpearla con violencia, él abandonó su cuerpo y su voz, ahora sí plenamente de Anne, inundó su cuarto, mientras caía rendida en la cama, sin aliento y sudorosa.

\- Anne…

\- No… digas… nada… - jadeó en un susurro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y tapaba su rostro con las manos.

Acababa de ser plenamente consciente de lo que habían hecho y, por alguna extraña razón la vergüenza que sentía era apabullante. Cuando recuperó un poco el aliento se giró en la cama y se hizo un rebullo con las sábanas, fingiendo dormir.

Ace la miraba divertido. Había comprendido que no iba a sacar una sola palabra de ella esa noche y decidió respetar su decisión. Y, aunque volvía a no ser capaz de sentir nada, algo parecido a la calidez se había instalado en su pecho. Se tumbó a su lado como había cogido por costumbre las últimas semanas y se aventuró a rodear su cuerpo con un brazo, a pesar de que sabía que ella no podía sentir nada más allá de una ligera sensación de frío.

Pero, a pesar de que eso era cierto, a Anne le gustaba sentir que él seguía ahí, de algún modo. Cansada, satisfecha y feliz, se durmió apenas en un par de minutos.

_Mientras tanto, en el Moby Dick…_

-¡¡Marco, Marco!! ¡¡Ven, rápido!!

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba el rubio acelerado, entrando en la enfermería.

\- ¡Es Ace! Las máquinas, no dejan de pitar, están como locas…

Marco casi tira al suelo a Vista, mientras iba tan rápido como le daban sus piernas a comprobar el estado del pecoso. Con él también llegaba Thatch y, aunque esto extrañó a Vista, ya que era de noche y no le tocaba guardia a ninguno de los dos, no comentó nada, el estado de su amigo era mucho más importante.

\- ¿Qué es, Marco? ¿Qué tiene? – dijo el hombre del tupé cuando llegó a la altura de la camilla de Ace y vio al médico de abordo quieto, simplemente mirando.

El sonido de las máquinas ya había vuelto a sus niveles normales y Marco parecía confuso.

\- Es… – comenzó a hablar – Es extraño porque… No le pasa nada.

\- ¿Cómo que no le pasa nada, cabeza de piña? Los pitidos se escuchaban por todo el maldito barco.

\- ¡¡Pues es lo que hay, Thatch!! Las máquinas solo registran un aumento de la actividad cardíaca, pero ya se han calmado. Es como si… Hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio o algo así… y de pronto hubiera parado.

\- Venga ya, ¿me quieres decir que Ace se ha levantado, se ha ido a echar un par de carreras por cubierta y ha vuelto a tumbarse? ¡¡Es narcoléptico, no sonámbulo!!

\- ¡¡Yo solo digo lo que registran las máquinas!!

\- ¿Podéis calmaros los dos? Hay más pacientes aquí, ¿sabéis?

\- Lo siento, Vista… Ya sabes que lo de Ace nos tiene un poco tensos.

\- Nos tiene a todos, Marco. Pero así no vamos a lograr que vuelva. Quizá solo ha sido un error de las máquinas o algo así.

\- Sí, quizá… - concedió el rubio, mientras salía cabizbajo de la enfermería con Thatch.

\- ¿Crees que signifique algo? – preguntó el hombre del tupé, mientras se dirigían al camarote del rubio, que se encogió de hombros.

\- No, realmente. Tal vez… no sé, ya sabes que es un chico muy activo. Quizá… Simplemente su cuerpo no soporta estar quieto tanto tiempo y su corazón ha empezado a bailar como loco.

\- Es una explicación un poco pobre, ¿no crees? – preguntó sonriendo. Marco le devolvió el gesto.

\- Es todo lo que tengo, Thatch.

_En el mundo de Anne, a la mañana siguiente…_

El timbre sonaba con insistencia en casa de María. Anne sonrió traviesa al darse cuenta de dos cosas importantes. La primera, que María estaba tardando lo suyo en abrir y eso no era muy normal, puesto que era una persona que no se levantaba precisamente tarde. La segunda… que estaba escuchando ruidos raros y juramentos al altísimo en el piso de arriba por parte de una voz que no era la de su amiga. Finalmente, confirmó sus sospechas cuando María abrió la puerta acalorada y envuelta solo en una bata.

´- Dime que es importante porque si no es importante te mato yo y luego te mata Eu.

\- Dile a tu no-novio el gorila que no le tengo miedo – la sonrisa con la que Anne miraba a María le hizo abrir mucho los ojos.

\- Oh, santo cielo… - murmuró tirando de su brazo para meterla en casa - ¡¡Ha funcionado!! Y… - en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Anne traía una botella de vino en la otra mano – Oh, joder… Y por lo que veo y la sonrisa que tienes en la cara ha funcionado _más_ que bien.

Anne reprimió una risita al ver a Eustaquio bajar las escaleras terminando de vestirse. Ace le miraba con la cabeza ladeada, como sintiendo, de nuevo, que conocía a aquella bestia pelirroja.

\- Anne, preciosa, si no es un asunto de vida o muerte, acabará siéndolo porque voy a asesinarte vil y cruelmente.

\- Dios santo, Eustaquio, ¿has vuelto a confundir tus cómics con el diccionario para ir al baño? Me sorprende tu repentino desparpajo con la lengua.

\- Estaba teniendo un desparpajo tremendo con mi lengua hasta que has llamado al timbre, cariño.

\- Eso dicen todos – dijo Anne divertida mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Ace estaba confuso. A pesar de los evidentes ataques entre ellos, no registró señal alguna de hostilidad. Quizá fuera, simplemente, una forma de tratarse entre ellos.

Al final, Eustaquio se despidió de las dos chicas, mientras miraba a Anne con cara de malas pulgas y le hacía prometer a María una compensación por la oportunidad que acababan de perder.

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo María sentándose en el sofá – Cuéntamelo todo.

**Author's Note:**

> He disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia. ¡Espero que vosotrxs la disfrutéis leyendo! ^^
> 
> <3


End file.
